


Fashionably Randomized Avalance Ficlets

by EchoGalen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom!Ava, Bottom!Sara, Can't stop the smut, Dominant!ava, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm so sorry, Im trying so hard to think of all these chapters things, Jealous Ava Sharpe, Nyssa al ghul/sara lance/ava sharpe - Freeform, They're endgame guys, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators, and super adorable together, can't stop the angst, mindless smut, no seriously it's probably going to turn into one shots, pls give prompts I promise I'll get to them, so many, top!ava, top!sara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots. If I get prompts for smutty activities, I'll write for them, if not I'll come up with fun things the pair can get up to.Fair warning the first chapter was done at like 5 in the morning, 23 hours awake so I apologize if it's crap. I promise I can write better smut! Give me prompts?





	1. Her Girlfriend

Ava Sharpe’s hands are tied together, the fabric encompassing them slipped expertly into a tight knot on the headboard. Her knees sink into the bed, as does her elbows in what would usually be a rather uncomfortable, stretched position. Well that would be the case if a bundle of honey blonde hair wasn’t clasped tightly in Sara Lance’s fist while the captain rammed her from behind.

Ava had done something reprehensible, _daring_ to call out Ms. Lance’s cooking, when the shorter woman pushed her back into bed and quickly secured her hands to the headboard. The captain licked her lips, thankful they had not gotten dressed from the previous night, and cherished the exquisite gaze she was given. Her girlfriend’s ass propped into the air, her perfect arms slightly bulging with muscle as she tried to keep herself up. Heavenly.

“Fuck,” Ava hisses through her moans, Sara pulling harder on her hair. “More- do that more!”

Sara only chuckles, adjusting herself to move faster while giving rough tugs of hair. She curls forward, dropping some of her weight onto Ava’s back, completely stopping her movements as she basks in the hitched breath, the groan that escapes the woman’s throat. Sara’s hot breath is tickling her ear, “You love that don’t you?” Sara thrust hard and deep into Ava.

“Yes!”

“I’m so deep inside you.” Another hard thrust, the swirling of hips.

Ava’s head cranes back, the hand Sara had on her hair now holding the left side of her head, her fingers in her mouth. Ava bites down hard, not enough to taste blood, and doesn’t care that the hair underneath the captain’s hand is slowly sticking to her face. She soothes the fingers with her tongue, sucking and swirling. Her core is on fire, she needed more! Sara draws out a low growl at her ear.

“The powerful Director Sharpe, at the mercy of a Legend.” She punctuates each word with a thrust, her free hand wrapping around Ava’s body to play with hard nipples. “What would everyone say?”

She’s joking. Ava _knows_ she’s joking. But the regretful words still left her lips, “Please...”

“Please?” Ava can feel the smirk caused by her resort to begging. Sara raises slightly, her free hand now resting on Ava’s lower back and the other slotting her fingers deeper into blonde hair. She doesn’t move her hips, and doesn’t give into any friction when the woman beneath her whines softly and tries to thrust backward.

“Fuck me. Please.” Despite her hair being pulled, it is not as harshly as before, and she has just enough leeway to peer those baby blues into green. A slap comes to her ass and Ava gasps, moaning long when the dildo moves impossibly deeper into her. “Fuck, fuck me. _Fuck me, Sara_!”

Sara never thought anyone could say her name with so much love and yearning. She obliges. Her hand moves from her ass to wrap around Ava’s hip, her fist tightening in hair further before she whispers, “Don’t come until I say.”

The tip of the dildo almost leaves Ava’s folds before it is thrust into the woman. Ava is a mess, repeating her mantra, begging Sara to fuck her over and over, lost in ecstasy.

_There! Oh God right there!_

Sara is great at sex, Ava knew Sara was great at sex, but she also wasn’t expecting her hands wrapping themselves around her bindings to give her some sort of leverage and her face pushed into the sheets. Sara allowed her that reprieve before pulling her back up by her hair, digging her nails into Ava’s ass. She doesn’t need to feel Ava’s walls tightening to know she’s about to come.

“I- I’m about t-to c-”

Sara drags her nails through Ava’s scalp, thrusting harder into her before lowering herself again. It would be cruel of her to stop now, to slide out so easily and tease her. Instead she deepens the angle, smiling at the way Ava sings. “Only good girls come. Are you a good girl?”

“Yes!”

A smirk. “Then come for me, Director.”

Sara’s hands scratch across skin, Ava’s juices staining the bed below them, and her teeth bites her shoulder. Shudders and groans wrack Ava’s body and the whimpers aren’t far off. Sara lets go of blonde locks and lets the woman’s face plummet into the sheets below, her ass still proudly upright with the cock inside of her cunt. She’s twitching, her energy spent, and Sara goes to untie her.

“Wait,” Ava says weakly, speaking into the bed. “If you move now you’ll-”

Sara decides to be cruel, cutting off her girlfriend and very intentionally slowly moves deeper into Ava’s walls as she leans forward. The woman beneath her is trapped, another onslaught of twitches and loud moans shooting through her body. Sara gets the knots loose with some effort, having to move this way and that with her lower body to produce the “right leverage”. Ava is practically screaming underneath her with moans, her legs going limp as they finally let her fall- but Sara is practically pinned against her, that pressure still there- before Sara finally gets the knots undone and moves back.

“Sorry, love, what was that you were saying?” She’s chipper. Far too chipper than one should be after that.

“J-jerk,” Ava replies. “You’re trying to kill me.” Shudders wrack her body again when the dildo is removed slowly from her folds. She hears it clatter somewhere on the floor. Sara is to her side, wrapping her soft hands around reddened wrists to massage them.

“I love you too much to do that,” is Sara’s reply.

Ava has enough energy to move her head out of the suffocating sheets to look up at her girlfriend. “I love you too, babe. And I promise I will never say anything bad about your cooking again.”

Sara’s brow quirks, skepticism in her gaze. “Oh really? So you don’t want to do this again?”

“Oh we’re doing this again,” Ava quickly says, laughing softly. “Maybe once every two months. I’ll go through too many sheets if you do this to me more.”

As if to punctuate what she had said, Sara’s eyes drifted down to Ava’s spread legs and the large wet spot that was between them. She chuckled at that, her girlfriend’s arousal turning her back on. She pushes the heat in her core down, a hand going to caress Ava’s scalp. “Take a nap, babe. I’ll order in.”

Ava hums, a sleepy smile spreading across her features. It is the most beautiful thing Sara has ever seen. “Yes, please.”

Sara ducks to give a kiss to the woman’s cheek, chuckling as Ava sleepily made a kissing noise but did not have the energy to raise for one on the lips. “I’ll be right here when you wake up,” she promises, and peeks from her phone every so often to look at the most beautiful that she can call- her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen


	2. The Jealous Ava Sharpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Constant_Reader: I know it’s been done but can we get a jealousy (from Ava) smut fic in here?!?!
> 
> So here's the one where not-girlfriend-yet Ava gets super jealous that Sara is screwing another woman in the gym of the Waverider. It's a good amount of angst in the beginning, but it's a happy ending. (3k words but like half of that is just pure smut.)
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Ava Sharpe hated Sara Lance, the captain of the Waverider and leader of the Legends. Or perhaps “strongly disdained” her, the agent corrected as her head laid in her hand, her body hunched, as she tried to concentrate on her paperwork. For goodness sake, it was Sara that had broken time and made all these messes happen, completely breaking all the rules and leaving the entire planet in danger. It was also her that had given Ava a job in a roundabout way as the Time Bureau was made to combat those threats.

Okay, she wasn’t going to think about that for long.

It had been a few months since they had first met and the hard emotion that filled her before was dwindling. It made it easier when Sara looked like she was taking all of the agent’s advances pretty well, even going as far as fighting pirates and kissing and having the best sex she’s ever had. So it wasn’t like Ava was _trying_ to sleep with the enemy, it just being in the moment- an adrenaline thing- but the definition attached to Sara’s name had changed slowly because of that night. They were both softer with each other, not so aggressive as they once were, and it looked as if they were moving towards something real. Of course there were no labels, hell Ava didn’t think they ever talked about it, but the change was there and Sara had to feel it too.

The agent sighed, putting down her pen that had been leaving soft mindless scratches on the side of the paper, before carding her fingers together and looking at her time courier beside her. There was no agreement in place for why Ava would randomly create a white gate and come onto the Waverider without permission, and she was sure that was one of the reasons Gideon did not like her. The thought struck her now, however, as she wondered what the dreaded captain was getting up to. Ava was just helping to keep time in place.

At least that’s what she continuously told herself.

She didn’t waste another second, getting up and straitening out her suit, clasping the button before running her hands across it. Why was she trying to look good? Ava shook her head and suddenly she was on the Waverider’s control deck. She looked around, wondering where everyone was, before Gideon’s holographic face whirred to life from the table’s console.

“Agent Sharpe,” she said curtly.

“Gideon, where is everyone?”

“The crew are sleeping.”

So she wasn’t going to make this easy.”And what about Sara?”

The AI paused for a moment before she replied, “Captain Lance is in the gym, awake. I would advice you wait until tomorrow.”

Ava paused as she was about to leave and looked back at Gideon. “Why’s that?”

Gideon didn’t answer, instead her holographic image disappeared and silence descended throughout the room. Ava made a face in response, but pressed on. Of course she remembered the way to the gym, she had remembered the entire layout of the ship while she studied them, and she took special knowledge of where Sara’s room was. It didn’t mean anything, she told herself as her boots glided down the corridor. She stopped in front of the gym’s door before looking down and clearing her throat. It was strange for it to be closed, as most communal areas were kept open for anyone to join, but she put it out of her mind.

Quick raps came to the door and Ava immediately placed her hands behind her back. She waited a few moments, hearing the rattling of weights, before she shook her head. Of course if Sara was working out she wouldn’t have heard the door! Ava sighed and placed a hand onto the sensor. The door opened with a whoosh and all color that was once on Ava’s face at seeing Sara drained immediately. There was definitely weights rattling, at least the stand in which they lay, as Sara’s small body laid in between another. The woman Ava did not know was holding onto the rack for dear life as Sara pounded into her, kisses flitting from the woman’s nipples to her jaw.

“Coming!” the woman cried.

Ava hated seeing the smirk form across Sara’s lips before she bit the woman’s neck. She went over the edge, slumping down onto the weights as Sara disengaged from her. The captain chuckled, wiping her fingers onto her work pants and turned, stopping immediately when she saw Ava at the door.

“Ava?” she questioned, walking slowly over towards the agent. “Hey,” she said softly, too damn softly than it should have been, as she tried to reach out a hand to caress shoulder.

Ava broke her gaze away from the naked woman to see the incoming movement. She stepped back, a lump she painfully swallowed down forming in her throat, before she glared at Sara. Why did she feel this way? They weren’t together, and obviously this was a one night stand or Ava would have known who this woman was! So why? Why was she feeling this way?

“Ava,” Sara said again, still in that unbearable soft voice. “Are you okay? You look sick.”

Of course she looked sick, Ava seethed. She thought everything was going well, thought their advances were proving that maybe- Ava straightened, her demeanor growing hard like it had been the first times she had been around Sara. “Captain Lance, I was coming to inform you that I will be conducting a walk through of this vessel tomorrow morning. Prepare accordingly.”

“Oh is that all,” Sara said, obviously joking, trying to pull a smile out of the taller blonde. It was so far off the mark, and she could see it. Frowning, she followed Ava’s gaze and looked back at the woman now getting her things on. She swirled around and incredulously asked, “Wait, are you jealous?”

There was that word. Ava really didn’t like that word. Of course she wasn’t jealous! There was no reason for her to be jealous! Or maybe- Her voice lowered and she replied, “I thought we were… I thought maybe… Forget it.”

Ava turned to leave, even got a few steps away from the door, before a strong hand clamped onto her forearm. Sara spun her around, her free hand cupping her face as she pushed her body into the wall. Why was Sara always so gentle with her? She was unbearably rough with the woman in the gym, barely gave her the time of day other than bringing her to an orgasm. Didn’t that mean something?

“Hey, I’m sorry.”

It was like a slap to Ava’s face, hearing those words.

“I’m sorry, Ava. I didn’t think you wanted anything more.”

“How could you think that?” Ava didn’t know what made her more angry: the whine in her voice or that Sara really couldn’t pick up on her signs.

Sara’s thumb moved across the expanse of skin calmly. “Because you stood me up on our second date.” Her words were not hard, despite their bite all the same, and her voice held no betrayal or blame. “You’ve been practically ignoring me for the past week. I didn’t think you wanted this anymore.”

“Of course I want this!” Ava retorted, her eyes downcast, trying not to look at Sara. Here was a woman that broke all the rules, someone Ava should not be fraternizing with, someone she couldn’t care about. Her life was by the book, never breaking the rules once, and then Sara came along and changed everything inside of her. She shouldn’t feel this way, that’s why she had stood Sara up, and didn’t take any of her calls. She had lost that battle tonight when she gave up and gated in. If it was just mindless sex like the first time Ava had initiated it, things would be different. But that had led to something greater, something so profound it felt like it would split her in two. She wasn’t supposed to feel for Sara and yet- “C-can you just make this easy for me?”

Sara closed the space between them. Her eyes never left Ava’s, happy the woman would look at her now, before butterfly kisses pressed against the taller woman’s lips. Sara did not deepen the kiss, instead choosing to close her eyes and let her hands roam. It was Ava that became aggressive, clawing at Sara’s attire and pulling them closer together. The kiss deepened, Ava’s tongue darting out before she sucked hard on Sara’s lips. This woman was hers. All hers.

Neither women knew how they found themselves in Sara’s room, but it was the captain that was pushing Ava back onto the bed after getting both their clothes off, before crawling up her body slowly. She peppered kisses on Ava’s body as she ascended, reaching her mouth and capturing it in a passionate kiss. Ava’s body was on fire, completely different from the first time they had sex, and her fingers carded through blonde hair as she tried to pull Sara closer to her.

When they both came up for air Sara smiled down at the agent. “I’m glad you came back,” she said.

“I’m sorry I ever left.”

Sara’s smile faltered, just for a moment, before her fingers moved slowly down Ava’s body. Their eyes were locked, Sara taking in everything Ava had to give, when her fingers found their goal. She pressed softly into the agent, drenching her fingers in her wetness before leaving it entirely. Ava whined at the sudden loss, but her eyes widened slowly as Sara brought her wet fingers to her lips. She sucked on them slowly, her mouth opening every so often so Ava could see her tongue at work, before she took them from her lips and pressed them onto Ava’s.

She lowered down, their bodies impossibly close and a smirk on her features as Ava began sucking on her fingers, as she whispered, “You taste so fucking good.”

Ava bit down softly into flesh, her core aching at those words before the shell of her ear was bit. A tongue lapped over it, soothing the sting, before Sara removed her fingers and adjusted herself. She lowered, her mouth encompassing Ava’s left nipple before darting out her tongue, flattening it instantly. The encouragement from Ava was heard, and Sara did the same to the other breast, her index and middle finger pinching the nipple she had just come from. Sara scratched down Ava’s body as she worked, eliciting hard moans every time she did, before she traveled further down.

She kissed and bit and licked over defined abs, raising Ava’s legs upward as her body laid out onto the end of the bed. Ava’s legs trembled as Sara licked and nipped down her thighs, closer to her center, before skirting over it with a soft kiss and to the other thigh.

“Please,” Ava said after what felt like hours.

Sara, thankfully, obliged. Ava could feel the woman’s smile before electricity shot through her body when a warm mouth was clamped onto her clit. Ava’s hand went to her breast, pinching her nipple softly, as the other went to slip into Sara’s luscious hair. Ava’s hips roll upward, trying desperately to be closer to that tongue, and delicious wet sounds filled the room.

“Harder,” Ava moaned. “Fuck me harder!”

The flat of Sara’s tongue instantly began to lap, interlaced with hard flicks, and Ava almost came right then. Her body jolted, her head falling back into the pillow as she squirmed, and both her hands were pushing Sara’s head even harder into her. Her knees were now touching the bed, Sara’s strong hands pushing them further and further apart to get a better angle, and her nails bit into soft flesh. She hooked her arms underneath Ava’s thighs as the woman bolted upward before falling back down. Her orgasm was coming.

“Right there! Fuck me right there!” Ava cried, her hips rolling upward, thrusting with Sara’s tongue. The friction was beautiful, Ava’s body tightening hard around itself. She could feel the delicious heat in her belly becoming unbearable, coiled so tightly it would explode at any moment. Her gasps came shorter, her fingernails digging into Sara’s scalp, as her legs bypassed Sara’s arms and slid around her head. “Fuuuuck!”

Sara placed a hand onto the woman’s thighs, peeling them away enough so she could still breathe as she continued to ride her girlfriend through her orgasm. Ava’s lower body had jolted upward, trying to close any space between her cunt and that wonderful tongue, and Sara didn’t seem to mind the vice grip around her head. She continued to eat, savoring every last drop, as her nails skimmed down Ava’s body.

Ava convulsed, letting Sara’s head go suddenly, as her body fell back onto the bed fully. She continued to twitch, her arm between her breasts as she pressed her fingers to the top of her pelvis. Sara smiled, wiping her mouth before kissing her way back up Ava’s body. A harsh convulsion happened when Sara’s body accidentally touched Ava’s clit, a soft apology rushing from her lips as she kissed Ava gently. It took another few minutes for Ava’s body to unwind fully, her hand going through her hair as the other went to the warmth of Sara’s body.

“It’s unfair how good you are at that,” she whispered, turning her body to lay on its side, looking into Sara’s eyes.

Sara smirked, her shoulders shrugging. “Life’s unfair.”

“But I’m not,” Ava whispered, closing the game between them before kissing Sara hard. Her hand wrapped around the captain’s hip as she pushed her onto her back, getting on top of her with one quick motion. Looking down at her now, the flush in her cheeks, her hair frazzled and draped over her like a halo. It was all so- “You’re beautiful.”

Before Sara could reply Ava was on her, kissing her furiously with such passion it had caught the captain off guard for a moment. Ava continued to deepen the kiss, barely leaving any room for them to breathe, as her fingers pinched and circled erect nipples. Sara moaned into her mouth, her hips rolling upward to try to find friction from Ava’s leg that was between her thighs. The taller woman smiled against her, moving her leg further down so that Sara’s clit could not touch. Sara whined and Ava chuckled, her lips moved downward, leaving nips at her pulse point and on her collarbone. It wasn’t long before she had raised up, both of Sara’s nipples erect from stimulation Ava had just given them, as she laid one hand onto the captain’s leg and her other was moving slowly through her folds.

Ava gulped, contemplating on her next words. Her hair was out of its tight bun and cascaded down one side of her face, her baby blue orbs looking into beautiful green. She looked so vulnerable in that moment, but she continued anyways, “I want you to be mine, Sara Lance. Only mine,” she added, her fingers still playing.

A beat passed, one in which Ava thought it was so wrong of her to say, before Sara raised up and cupped her hands around the taller woman’s cheeks. “I’m yours.” Their foreheads rested against each other. “I’m only yours, Ava Sharpe.” Fingers entered Sara’s folds and the captain gasped lowly. She pressed their lips together, meaning behind that kiss building passion in the woman’s throat.

Ava pulled back from it, her eyes locked on Sara’s, a hint of dominance in them. “Say it again.” To accentuate her words Ava’s fingers curled upward before roughly thrusting deeper. It made Sara gasp out a choked moan and forget herself for a moment, clutching onto Ava’s shoulders as a soft kiss pressed to her forehead. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Sara whined, her legs moving to wrap around Ava’s thighs as she felt her ass grabbed for better leverage. “I’m only yours!”

Their bodies were pressed tight, Sara still holding onto Ava’s shoulders, as the latter’s fingers thrust into her cunt. Sara continued her mantra, whispering furiously that she was only Ava’s, and it sparked something in the tall woman. Her thumb pressed against Sara’s clit, her fingers curling at each thrusts apex, their bodies glistening as Ava practically held them both. Sara’s hips rolled with each thrust before she suddenly took Ava’s wrist in hand. Without another beat, Sara sunk Ava’s fingers so far inside of her that even the agent was surprised and oh so turned on. She did it again, and again, hard and deep, before Ava’s palm brushed over her clit and Sara was tumbling over the precipice.

Sara’s hitched moans were music to Ava’s ears, her perfect body twitching underneath as she rode out her orgasm. Ava kissed the captain’s head, laying them both back down softly, trying hard not to move inside of her. It wasn’t difficult, as Sara still had a vice grip on her wrist. She wasn’t moving that until Sara wanted her to, and Ava was perfectly content with that. Slowly she could feel Sara’s walls loosening, and the hand that was around her wrist went limp. Ava still did not pull out, loving the small convulsions she felt inside of this woman.

The captain’s eyes opened slowly, a small smile on her features as she looked up to Ava. “Hey,” she said softly, using all her energy to place a hand on the woman’s cheek and bring her into a kiss.

“Hey yourself,” Ava responded lightly, fluttering kisses onto the woman’s lips. She adjusted herself so that she could lay beside Sara, half her body still on top of the captain’s as her fingers were inside of her. They made soft circles, not enough to make Sara come again, but it was a nice pull on her muscles.

Sara let out a soft moan, pulling Ava into the crook of her arm before her hands played with her hair. She kissed the top of the agent’s head and snuggled deeper into her. “I’m sorry for being a jerk,” she replied sleepily.

Ava made a face before it was gone, her demeanor growing soft. “I was the jerk,” she replied, her fingers circling softer inside of Sara. “I stood you up and had the nerve to be mad at you for it.”

Sara took in a deep breath before saying, “You’re right, it’s your fault.” A smile played on her features and Ava chuckled both aggravation and amusement playing at her throat. “I love you, Ava Sharpe. And I’m yours forever.”

A lump appeared in Ava’s throat but she was able to choke out, “I love you too, Sara Lance.”

Jealousy be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely a prompt ficlet. If you want me to write something, go ahead and leave a comment about what you want that prompt to be. I'll get to it as soon as possible! If you'd rather leave an ask on my tumblr asking for a prompt it's leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Random chick probably left with a courier. I'm thinking she was a time agent from a different division.)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen


	3. The Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Constant_Reader: Avalance get it on DISCREETLY in public somewhere BUT it’s tasteful (bc obvs Ava needs MAJOR convincing from SARA) AND/OR avalance get it on BUT have to be VERY QUIET SO AS not to disturb the team/whoever.
> 
> Por que no los dos?!
> 
> Thank you for all the prompts I have received, and I will be getting to them in the same order I got them. The amount of support for this fic, because we are all Avalance trash, makes me so happy and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks moving forward. Thank you all for the support, I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

“A bullet from the future?” Ava Sharpe asked oh so softly as she looked to her girlfriend.

Sara Lance nodded, her green orbs locked onto baby blues as she held up a dark blue bullet vibrator. She had indeed gotten it from the future, and paid honest to God money for it, so she had hoped Ava wouldn’t go into another spiel about keeping the timeline safe. Thankfully she did not, a worried expression on her face at first at the way Sara was acting so strangely. The shorter woman had gone to her dresser a few minutes before and pulled the vibrator out of the pantie drawer, holding it up to the woman and explaining why she had illegal contraband from the future. Her girlfriend was taking it… quite well.

“A bullet vibrator… from the future,” Ava continued slowly, her hair falling in waves around her.

Sara stroked a strand of honey blonde hair out of Ava’s face, tucking it behind her ear, before she nodded again. “They’ve managed to make a control for it completely wireless,” she began, holding up a very small pebble looking object that fit neatly between two fingers. “And the best part is they’ve made it completely silent.”

Ava almost choked on air! She cleared her throat, her fingers fidgeting at her side, before she cocked her head. “And you want me to… um-”

“Put it inside you, yes.”

A shudder passed through Ava’s body before she sucked on her lip. Realization struck her like a lightning bolt. “Wait, _where_ do you want me to wear this to?”

Smirking and looking very proud of herself, Sara stepped closer and whispered, “To the Time Bureaus’ formal dinner.”

She looked so damn smug and if Ava wasn’t so entrapped in the idea of wearing a vibrator out she would have kissed that look away. But she was thinking about it, and her core tightened and heat shot through her. She shook her head to clear it and replied, “Baby, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. A lot of highly powerful people will be there and as the director-”

“Yes, and as _my_ Director Sharpe, I know you will still blow their socks off while I get your socks off at the same time.”

“It’s rocks off...”

Sara sighed and chuckled. “You’re ruining my joke!”

“It has to be a good one,” Ava retorted, laughing and screeching wildly as she ducked a sailing assault from her girlfriend. Sara landed on the bed, her face in the sheets and she muffled out something incoherent. Ava got a bit closer, trying to stay slightly out of reach so she wouldn’t be pulled down, and chortled, “What was that?”

“Youavehofficow!”

“One more time, babe.” Ava sat on the edge of the bed, her hand going to move Sara’s hair to the left, giving her a hint to turn so she could be heard.

Sara did, her lip extended slightly in a pout, her eyes finding her girlfriend’s. “You have an office now. If it gets too much for you, we can duck in there for a few minutes.”

The director moved her body downward, her arm going out to balance herself as her hand massaged through Sara’s hair. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to see what happened.” Ava tutted, a slender finger going to Sara’s mouth as the shorter woman bolted onto her knees with a sound of victory. “But if things go wrong, and for whatever reason you put that thing on high, I get to do something to you of my choice. Deal?”

Sara didn’t even seem like she was mulling it over before she extended her pinkie out to the taller woman. “Deal,” she chimed, linking their pinkies together before Sara pounced onto her and showed her appreciation with a kiss.

 

 

+++

“How do I look?”

Sara had been waiting for her girlfriend to get done getting ready, the captain having decided for both of them she was going first, and when she looked back to Ava her mouth almost dropped open. Instead of the usual uniform, her suit and dress pants, Ava had traded them out for a flowing black dress that hugged her thighs and ended just before her knees. The straps cut between themselves diagonally, showing off her collarbones, and when she turned Sara could see a swooping back. Sara, on the other hand, was wearing an elegant red cardigan that was pulled tightly closed and black dress pants.

Her breath was caught in her throat and all she could whisper was, “Wow...”

Ava smiled and bent down to kiss the captain softly, happy she liked what she wore. Ava knew she looked attractive in suits, but things like this? She was so appreciative to have Sara’s support especially since she usually despised wearing dresses and found them to be so impractical. The shorter woman was practically devouring her with her eyes, and it made Ava feel important, loved, and cherished. She pulled away, going to walk towards the door so they could leave, before Sara’s hands laced between hers.

“Not so fast,” the captain chortled, pulling Ava back to her. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

The director made a face before she realized Sara was reaching behind her on the bed. Gulping hard, she nodded as Sara bent slightly downward and held onto her hip. Ava felt the black boy shorts she was wearing pushed aside before Sara’s fingers played in her wetness. Teasing flicks, nothing more, keeping the director satiated so she could collect the vibrator, twisting it around her tongue. Ava groaned at the sight, Sara intentionally looking up at her the entire time she wet the bullet, before removing her fingers and inserting the toy slowly. Ava tensed as it filled her, not enough to remember it was there when she moved, but just enough to feel slightly satiated.

Sara pulled away, and Ava groaned. Her underwear pushed the vibrator in further, keeping it inside of her easily, and it felt as if her girlfriend’s fingers were within her now. She tried to push away that thought since they were going to a very important dinner, and instead asked, “Turn it on? To see if it’s actually silent,” she finished quickly, Sara’s look of daring and intrigue turning into a pout again. Why have a quickie now when she was going to fuck Ava from across a room?

The captain fumbled with the button at first, it having no discernible markings on it, before she pressed her finger down and slid it upward slowly. Instantly Ava’s eyes closed, her hand shooting out to grip Sara’s shoulder before moving to cup her face. She nodded, a nonverbal way of saying it definitely worked, and Sara swiped her finger down to turn it off completely. It had only been at a third of how fast it could go, and to see such a reaction from her girlfriend made a searing heat encircle Sara. Ava erected herself, clearing her throat as she tried not to look flustered.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable,” Sara said, raising up. She held onto her girlfriend’s hips, swaying them softly to an unheard song.

“No I-” Ava took in a deep breath and excelled, placing their foreheads together. “-I want to do this. It scares the hell out of me and makes me so hot.” She opened her eyes, looking straight into Sara’s. “Knowing you can fuck me across a room and no one but I will know. It’s intoxicating to think about.”

Sara could barely contain herself, swooping up to encompass Ava’s lips. “If you ever feel uncomfortable, go straight to your office and I’ll be there.”

“I know you will, my love.” I know you will.

 

 

+++

 

Ava was talking to Hank Heywood with ease, keeping him off the Bureaus tail and their funding expertly. He funded their operation, and keeping him on their good side was something that was top priority. Well, for Ava Sharpe it was top priority.

For Sara Lance it was just an excuse to use her new toy.

The captain was off getting them both another glass of champagne when she had gotten a very devious expression. Her lips curled as she absently grabbed the stems of two glasses into one hand, and turned to make sure Ava was still the same spot. She was, to Sara’s delight, and from the angle she was posed in she could see everything. Taking out the medallion sized remote, Sara flicked her finger upward, bringing it to a third of its levels. Immediately she saw Ava’s face go tight, her mouth held open in an “o” before she closed it hard and swallowed harder. She scrunched up her face, nodding a bit too aggressively towards whatever Heywood was saying, before she smiled uncannily large.

“Are you alright, Director?” Sara chirped, coming back to the pair. Devilish eyes turned on her, and she smirked, giving her girlfriend a glass. She sipped hers innocently, looking to Hank and nodding towards him. “What did I miss?”

“Well I was just telling Director Sharpe how proud we are over at the pentagon of these cost reductions. As the man who signs your checks, I am very happy with you all.”

“Is that so?” Sara drawled, eyeing her girlfriend who had not spoken, or even tried to, since she had gotten back. If anything the taller woman was leaning into her body and hand, maybe trying to scratch a certain itch, as it were.

“Very much so,” Heywood remarked, chuckling to himself as if he had made the funniest joke of the night.

He was quickly called away by another big wig, and Sara turned and growled, “I really don’t like that guy.” When Ava responded only with a hum, Sara’s brow quirked. “Still okay?”

Ava nodded vigorously, her curls falling to one side and exposing her neck. “Perfect,” she sighed, opening her eyes and looking to Sara.

“Good. I was watching you the whole time.”

Ava cursed long and hard under her breath, flicking her eyes downward to see Sara turning off the device. The vibrator inside of her quickly went dark, it leaving a warmth between Ava’s thighs she didn’t think she could deal with for long. “Keep watching me.” She strode away then, the confidence in her presence overwhelming Sara for a moment before she blinked out of it and followed.

Sara had no intention of disobeying that order until a very dweeby man stepped between her line of sight as she trailed behind. “Gary,” she warned, trying to side step him.

Gary, Ava’s assistant and somewhat decent time agent, moved with her to keep in front of the woman. He looked more high strung than usual, fidgeting nonstop as he stuttered out, “I-I really do-don’t know what I’m d-doing here.”

“Getting in my way?”

“There’s so m-many people h-here. If I mess up!”

Sara sighed and closed her eyes. “Gary, you’re not going to mess up. Thinking about messing up is going to make you mess up! Just relax. Take a chill pill. And-” Her hand was going up to try to comfort the man, but she was bumped from behind. Some office junkie apologized to her, and took her attention off Gary long enough for the time agent to notice something that had fallen out of Sara’s hands.

“Hey, what’s this?”

Realization struck her suddenly and Sara darted out her hands, practically yelling, “Gary, stop!”

But Gary didn’t stop. His fingers moved up and down the remote, the power levels fluctuating with it. He held it at the highest it could possibly go before swiping it low, waiting a few moments and then pressing it higher again. “Okay, this is actually helping my nerves,” he said, entrapped by the toy.

“Gimmie that!” Sara barked, swiping it out of his hands and turning it off completely. At the same time she did, she heard a door close harshly and her eyes swept to Ava’s office. She turned and slapped Gary upside the head. “When a girl tells you to give something back, you give it back!”

The time agent was left flabbergasted, holding the back of his head, with a dejected look on his features as he watched Sara hurriedly walk away.

Sara opened the office door in a hurry, but closed it softly when she saw Ava facing away from her hunched over her desk. The captain gulped, hoping her girlfriend wouldn’t be mad at her. It was the first time they had done something like this and Ava was already so unsure of it. To think some stupid mistake would slightly break that trust they held, it ate Sara up inside.

“Babe,” she said lowly, releasing the hold on the door after locking it. She moved tentatively over to Ava, the woman still not moving. She reached out a hand to her while she said, “Babe, I’m sorry. Gary had gotten the remote and-”

Ava turned quickly, grasping Sara’s cheeks with strong hands, and Sara saw in the moment before their lips met that Ava’s lids were hooded and her eyes dark with arousal. The director was aggressive, her tongue darting and tasting, sucking and biting, as her hands moved from Sara’s cheeks to roam down her body. She scratched the captain’s neck, her hands running over breasts, before she untied the cardigan and finally dissolved the kiss.

“I knew it,” she whispered, her voice like gravel.

Sara smirked, equally looking down at her black laced lingerie she was wearing underneath her shirt. “Surprise,” she purred.

Ava dropped her head down, leaving fleeting kisses across Sara’s bosom where the corset pushed them up, before clawing down the thin material. Her fingers found pants, and she undid them quickly, moving her body down her girlfriend’s form as she took them off completely. Hard nails bit into Sara’s skin as Ava stood, her nails stopping at the woman’s pantie line. She waited for Sara to look at her and nodded, before taking them off and throwing them in the accumulating pile of clothing.

The director moved down again. On her knees she was still tall enough to reach everything she needed, and her dark orbs flashed up to her girlfriend. “Don’t make a sound.”

Heat flared within Sara’s body, flushing her face as she looked down to Ava and replied, “Your office doesn’t really have thick walls.”

Ava’s hands went to either side of Sara’s hips, her nails digging in before the pads of her fingers soothed the spot. “So do as I say and don’t make a noise,” she responded smoothly. Her head rolled into Sara, slowly dragging her tongue through her folds before looking up. “You put it on high didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and she did not wait for Sara to nod before she dragged her tongue even more slowly across her girlfriend. “Bad girl,” she whispered, seeing a harsh shudder go through her. “Tell me how you feel with the remote. The closer you are, the higher you put it, understood.”

It wasn’t a question again and Sara knew it. She still nodded, her body already hunched as her hands splayed on the table. Ava’s tongue pushed inside of her, making a low groan rip through her body uncontrollably. It wasn’t loud enough to penetrate the walls, but it was for Ava to growl against her and clamp down on a plump clit. Sara bucked, a hand going to Ava’s hair, as she dropped down onto her forearm to stabilize herself. She could barely move for fear Ava’s head would knock hard against her desk if she was caught off guard, but even that made it so much more enticing.

Ava circled then flatted her tongue against Sara’s clit, completely enthralled with the way her girlfriend was heaving above her. Without warning the vibrator writhed inside of her, thrumming fast through her walls. She made a small sound of surprise, and she heard a chuckle leave Sara’s throat. Opening her eyes and glaring up at her girlfriend, the latter blew a kiss down and winked. In response Ava slapped the woman’s ass, causing Sara to fall onto the desk and press her forehead against it.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

Ava had to give it to her girlfriend: she really was staying good and quiet for her. It was absolutely intoxicating, the vibrator, the obedience, the thought of getting caught by the door opening. It practically made her brain short circuit. She moved her fingers to play inside wet folds, looking up to her girlfriend to see the exact moment she entered her. Slowly, oh so damn slowly, she pressed slender fingers into Sara’s cunt, filling her up to the knuckle. Instantly Sara turned the vibrator up to a fourth, her hips thrusting softly into Ava’s mouth and those glorious fingers. The hand that was within honey blonde locks tightened, pressing the director harder into her meal.

Ava was breathing more heavily now, her body reacting strongly to the vibrations inside of her. It was moving throughout her entire body, making her head dizzy and her core aching for release. It was the same way when it had happened outside.

She was over by the buffet line, filling up on more champagne, before she practically fell into the table. Her hand had shot out onto the wood to stabilize herself, her walls tightening around the vibrator inside of her. She had tried so hard not to clench her legs, but as she thought she would come in front of everyone there, the vibrations slowed to a crawl. She had taken the opportunity to look for Sara, moving painstakingly slowly towards a pillar marking the outer walls as she did. Thank God she had found that spot, as another wave hit her hard, making her back brush harshly against the column as she clasped it from behind. Where was Sara? She couldn’t see her. Then again, she had told herself, Sara was formerly a master assassin. If she didn’t want to be seen, she wouldn’t have been.

It went on like that for what felt like hours. Ava moved slowly out of line of sight from the guests towards her office, being hit with wave after wave of orgasm inducing vibrations. She didn’t know how she had made it, but when she did she had slunk to the floor, her finger pressing to her clit in search of that maddening release. As she did, the vibrations stopped, making her almost whine out into the empty space. When the device went dark inside of her, Ava had slowly stood on wobbly legs, walking to her desk before hunching over it. That is when Sara walked in, and her beautiful soft voice filled the space of the hitching breaths of the director.

And now here she was, eating her girlfriend out with that device still in between her legs. Ava pressed her fingers together, circling inside of her girlfriend, before sucking down hard on her clit. Sara cursed, almost in a yell, before she flicked up on the device and almost sent Ava to heaven. She couldn’t comprehend how fast the vibrator was going, how good it made her feel to be connected to her girlfriend while it being inside of her. She was about to come, she could feel it digging through her, but no way Director Ava Sharpe was going to go first.

Nails bit into Sara’s side again, her fingers curling and finding a wonderful rough patch, while she pressed hard with her tongue. It was a signature move that never failed, and it didn’t let Ava down now. Sara’s fingers curled furiously into Ava’s hair, pressing her impossibly close to her, before tumbled over that edge. At the same moment Ava could feel herself going too, her hand dropping down and rubbing her clit with the pad of her palm. A shock wave went through her, gasping before returning to her duty. Sara huffed, a smile played on her features, as Ava worked her down, the woman playing gently with her clit to do the same to herself. She had enough mind to turn down the remote for each level she could, bringing the director down with her. When it was over, she let her body drop into Ava’s waiting arms, sitting on her lap as she curled her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

She hummed, giving lazy kisses to Ava’s plump lips and smiling as she tasted herself. “That was-”

“Amazing,” Ava finished, sucking on Sara’s lip. “Now what about Gary?”

Sara shook her head innocently, running a tongue over Ava’s neck. “Oh let’s not think of him right now. I have better things to do.”

Ava chuckled, running her hands over Sara’s body. “We’ll have to go back out eventually,” she replied, rolling in to the butterfly kisses on her neck.

“Eventually,” Sara responded, nipping and licking like her life depended on it.

Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt ficlet so if you would like a certain situation for these lovely ladies, go ahead and leave a comment below or if you're not feeling that and want to be more discreet, go ahead and drop a line to my tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Also full disclaimer, I haven't seen season 4 yet- I KNOW I'm a SHAM. I got who Heywood was off the wiki. I saw gifs, I mean who didn't, of Avalance sexy office scene and how this random guy strode in talking about a budget. So I looked that up and found him. No idea what happens to him, no idea who he is in the major arch of the story- other than Nate's dad of course- so if I got his personality wrong I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	4. Batons and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by BabyBard93: Maybe the fight scene from 3.02 ending with Sara pinning Ava and taking her on the floor?
> 
>    
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Phew this one was a doozy. I hope you all enjoy! Be ready for some kinky kinky fun next chapter!

Loud clanks and grunts filled the corridor of the Waverider. Agent Ava Sharpe was using all her strength to tear through Sara Lance’s defenses. Too bad for her, Sara was trained to use her own lower height and weight against an opponent that was taller. Her style was more finesse, blocking and small hits and jabs with the combat sticks before exploding with a high intensity attack. Ava, on the other hand, was far more aggressive. She sank all her weight into every attack, a tiring exercise, but it wouldn’t matter if she could get this over with fast.

The agent was on the ship in the first place because Gary had acted strangely when she had called. Ava’s voiced had dropped, turning even motherly and kind for a moment, when she told her agent she could send backup if he were over his head. Gary hadn’t picked up on it, like he usually did when she did something so out of the ordinary, which coupled with the fact he was on the Waverider tipped her off. So she had portaled in without permission and had been looking throughout the ship for him when she ran into Captain Lance. The shorter blonde was talking a mean game, maybe even surpassing Ava on the scale, before she had commented about Gary’s conditions at the Bureau.

“This ship is probably like a vacation after having to answer to you.”

Ava gave a tight smile, flicking open her baton at the verbal slap. She gave her own with smug satisfaction, “Last chance. Come quietly, and I’ll make sure you get your job back at Sink, Shower, & Stuff.”

Sara did not heed the advice, two batons unsheathing instantly as her own temper flared for a moment. She hid it well, smirking as she replied, “When did a Legend ever go quietly?”

And then they were off. Metal rang out around them as they attacked each other. Sara would be lying if she said the way Ava came at her was unattractive, and she wondered while she fought if Ava felt the same way. Probably not, she decided, blocking an incoming attack with both batons and using the momentum to immediately go into a hook. Ava dodged but caught herself too close, trying to grab Sara’s wrist to stop another attack. If she was only wielding one, it possibly would have worked in her favor, but the captain unleashed a medley, hitting the agent in the knee before bursting out an overhead attack.

Ava caught it, on the defensive now, before trying to swing again. Sara backed away, throwing her weapon to try to catch Ava off guard a second time, before unleashing a powerful jump overhead attack that landed on the agent’s baton. It did what it was meant to do, knocking the agent back slightly to leave her for an opening for Sara’s kick to connect before she tried to go into another baton swing.

Shit, she was too close!

Sara’s body was thrown against the wall as the agent grappled her wrist again, her back hitting the piping hard, before a hot body was on top of her. Ava had her pinned to the wall, her height gaining her the upper hand and she raised Sara’s arms to an uncomfortable angle. Power drained from the captain’s grip, almost making her drop the metal batons she held, before she shot out her leg and attached it to the side of the agent’s. The angle in which she hit made Ava’s leg bend to the side, her body slightly dropping along with her hands, before Sara swiped her last remaining leg out from under her. Simultaneously Sara grabbed the woman’s throat, using the momentum of the fall to lift her feet off the ground before crashing her back down onto the walkway of the ship. Sara quickly got on top of her, straddling her for a better position, and raised Ava’s arms above her. She smirked as they both tried to catch their breaths, their weapons flung somewhere out of vision.

“Now,” Sara drawled, looking the agent over, “my team has the anachronism handled. You need to calm down.”

Ava tried to buck the captain off her, but to no avail. Her arms garnered no leverage and Sara had a low center of gravity, it would be tough to move her if she didn’t want to be. She huffed out, “Get off me, Lance!”

Sara held her wrists tighter, glaring down at the woman. “We’re going to take a break, and if you want to fight afterwards, by all means.”

The agent was ready to throw back another retort but found herself short when soft lips pressed hard against her own. Ava would have been lying if she said it hadn’t been awhile, or that she didn’t find a certain attraction in the wildness of Sara Lance, but this? The captain pulled away, looking down to Ava before she let one of her wrists go. She cupped Ava’s cheek, angling her head to deepen the kiss and giving the agent ample means to stop her. Unsurprisingly, she did.

“Wait,” Ava said, pushing Sara softly yet forcibly away. Her fingers stayed on her shoulder, looking up to her with a questioning gaze. “This isn’t going to stop me from taking you in.”

Sara laughed, deep and full, before she shook her head. Strands of hair fell into Ava’s face, wisps of a touch, before she replied, “Do you ever relax?”

“Your team is destroying the timeline. How can I relax?”

“Ava, listen,” she said, placing her finger over the woman’s lips. It didn’t go unnoticed how soft her voice was even though they had been fighting with all their might just moments before. Since when did she start using Little Miss Time Bureaus first name? “My team may not be precise all the time and yeah, sometimes we can mix things up for the worst-”

“You’re not giving me much faith.”

“-but we get the job done,” Sara finished, letting go of Ava’s wrist. She still straddled her but she rose slightly, letting her hands fall onto the woman’s abs. “Now I promise my team will deal with the anachronism, and if they don’t by all means you can take me in and I won’t break your arm.”

Ava chuckled at that, rolling her eyes and letting her hand fall from Sara’s shoulders to her wrist. She brought it up slowly, to rest on her cheek while she said, “I’m allowing this because it would bring me so much satisfaction to walk you into a cell back at HQ.”

Keep telling yourself that.

Sara took the invitation immediately, bending down and capturing Ava’s lips. The icy adrenaline was slowly leaving their bodies, bringing back feeling in their fingertips, and Ava began to undress the captain. Sara quickly took off her clothing, happy that all of her team were at the carnival, and when she took off her bra she felt a hot tongue immediately press against her nipples. She moaned softly, raising her head as her hands went to play in honey blonde locks, as Ava held onto her back with strong hands. She pressed their bodies further together, licking and nipping at Sara’s breast expertly.

A growl practically left Sara’s throat as she pushed Ava back down, kissing her hard as she began taking off the agent’s clothing. “Let me take care of you,” she whispered between kisses.

Ava complied, allowing the captain to undress her down to her boy shorts, and hitched in a breath as Sara’s mouth wrapped around her breast. She let her cheek fall into Sara’s hair as she worked, trying hard to bite back moans. Ava wouldn’t give her the satisfaction, she decided but instantly ate her words when a hard flick passed over her nipple and the corridor was filled with the sweet sound of her voice. She could feel Sara smiling against her, and Ava had half a mind to buck her off now that she was distracted, but waited for a moment.

She was glad she did when Sara’s hand fell downward, scratching lightly over abs before pressing against a very wet spot on Ava’s underwear. The agent’s thighs tensed and propped upward, her hands sinking into Sara’s hair for some sort of leverage. They were really doing this, she thought hazily. Sara liked what she felt because the agent’s underwear shot off her in a flurry of hands, and there the captain was dropping between her legs. She was cruel, refusing to give Ava anymore time to warm up, before her mouth completely encompassed the agent’s clit and began its work.

A yelp traveled throughout the ship, and both women were very happy there were no crew members on board. Ava bit her finger hard, disallowing any sound like that to escape her lips again. She thought it was embarrassing, but Sara didn’t seem to mind as she continued to lap up the excess of juice flowing from her. If she had been in Sara’s mind she would have told her she was correct in the assumption that when Ava first arrived on board she thought Sara was beautiful. Their fight had gotten her more than just hot, but almost desperate to feel those muscles coiled around thighs to hold her down while she pounded into her. The agent squeezed her eyes shut, lightning ripping through her core at the thought, and looked down. Her eyes met greenish blue, and she thought she would faint.

Sara’s tongue entered Ava, eliciting a muffled moan and the latter’s back arching off the ground. The captain’s hair was pulled, pushing her closer to Ava’s hot center, and she didn’t seem to mind the sting. If anything she welcomed it, picking up her speed as she brought Ava closer and closer to her climax.

“I need more,” Ava practically whined, her legs closing closer to Sara’s face. “Fi-” she cut off, a long fluid groan escaping her as Sara complied before she could say the words. Two fingers pushed inside of her and began to circle and thrust. It was like the captain knew where all of her spots were, Ava decided as she allowed her moans to fill the hall. Her body moved with the friction, rising up at the moment Sara moved out of her, before slamming down at the apex of the thrust. It was hard and fast, and before she knew it Sara had enough wetness to enter a third finger. “Fuuck,” Ava drawled, her fingers pinching her nipples.

She tried, she really tried to hold out longer. But the way Sara’s tongue swirled about her clit and the force in which she entered Ava’s cunt was simply too much. Ava rolled her hips downward, causing Sara’s fingers to brush against her rough wall, and the agent was catapulted off the world. She let out an unrestrained sob into the air as her walls tightened around Sara’s fingers and she came hard against her. The captain rode her through it, humming and leaving vibrations against Ava’s clit that accompanied the bolts going through her body. When it was over, Sara released the hold she had on the woman, and licked her lips while she looked up at her.

The flush in the woman’s face coupled with her hair in disarray made Sara almost choke. The pins that held Ava’s hair in its tight bun had come out halfway through, letting her hair fall past her shoulders in curtains, and Sara could barely fathom someone this beautiful being alive. She felt the agent’s walls slowly recede, and she carefully removed her fingers from Ava’s folds, much at the whines and “waits” of the taller blonde. Traveling up her body, Sara took her position again and straddled Ava, her fingers going to play against hard abs that were still slightly convulsing.

“So,” Sara said, punctuating her words with sloppy kisses to Ava’s nipples, collarbone, and neck, “that was worth it, right?”

Ava took another moment- or twelve- to find her voice. She licked her lips and looked down to Sara, her hand falling onto her forehead as she realized what she had done. “Oh no.”

“Hey,” Sara cooed, taking both of Ava’s hands into hers. “Hey, stay with me. Nothing else matters right now.” She tried to find Ava’s gaze, which was staring at the ceiling, and she rubbed her thumbs harder into her hands to get her attention. “Hey, do you want to go to my room?”

That seemed to break her out of her reverie, and Ava looked at Sara. A beat passed between them before she whispered, “Yes.”

Sara smiled, raising up and giving the woman a hand. She bent low to gather their clothing, wondering if Gideon had raised the temperature on the ship to make them more comfortable or if it was just the whole sex thing, before looking to the misplaced batons. “Let’s leave those for now,” she chimed, winking to Ava as she gave her something to cover herself.

Ava responded with a chuckle, her head ducking down before moving her hair from her eyes when it fell. Every few moments on their walk Sara would turn back and give Ava a soft kiss on her shoulder or lips, before taking the woman by the hand again to lead her to the captain’s room. Yes, the team stopped the anachronism and saved each other and no, Ava was not able to take Sara back to the Time Bureau in handcuffs. But as both women laid in bed, exploring each other’s bodies for the first time, Ava didn’t think about it once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I took a lot of time out to rewatch 3x02- for science of course- and my gay little Avalance heart is melting. (It was actually harder to write this than I thought because I didn't want to make Ava super OOC since this was before she really saw a lot of Sara's motivations, and the reason why she did a lot of what she did, which I think was a major reason after the Zari episode she was much softer with the captain. But I also didn't want this to be a total one sided thing for the ladies, because I refuse to write anything of the sort. But I think it came out as best it possibly could- with me writing it anyways lol- so I do hope you enjoyed it!)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember that this is purely a prompt ficlet, so if you would like anything done with these two ladies go ahead and leave a comment below of what you would like to see, or if you'd like a more private place you can inbox me at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com
> 
> Until the next time, my Avalance shippers!


	5. Bed Harnesses and Velcro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by BabyBard93: Sara deciding to find any and all of Ava's kinks (since her memories of all other lovers are fake)?
> 
> So I took a different approach to it, so it's not *only* Sara wanting to try stuff out. I hope you enjoy it, dear!
> 
> Five pages of smut, you say? All in a day's work, my Avalance shippers!!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Ava Sharpe stood in front of her girlfriend with her hands pressed tightly together. Sara sat upon the bed, her greenish blue orbs looking over the taller woman with worry at what she could be revving up to. When Captain Lance had gotten home from an easy mission back to 1924 to make sure the president signed what needed to be, and bagging a very malicious fairy at that, she thought she was coming into a nice night with her girlfriend. What she got was Director Sharpe sitting her down instantly on the bed before pacing for five minutes without a word, then devolved to one spot with her hands pressed together. To say the least, it made Sara awfully nervous.

“Babe, I love our nonverbal communication but you’re kinda scaring me now,” Sara said, beginning to wonder if she should offer some physical comfort to the woman.

Ava seemed to break out of her reverie for a moment, starting and blinking down to Sara. She looked more conflicted than Sara had ever seen her since 2213. “Um, I need… I need you to...” Ava made a frustrated sound before dropping to her knees.

“Whoa, babe what are-”

The director dropped onto her hands before flinging up the fringe of the comforter, completely unaware of what her girlfriend was leading to. When she came back up for air, she was holding a long rectangular black and red box. She shoved it into her girlfriend’s hands before placing her own onto her hips.

Sara cocked her head, looking up to Ava before running a thumb over the box. A very specific box from a very good sex shop they liked to frequent together- if only for lube and small toys. Ava hadn’t been the adventurous type by herself, usually waiting for Sara to choose something she enjoyed doing to her lover, and the captain had no problem with that. It shocked her with delight to see Ava picking something out herself, but by the look on the taller woman’s face, it didn’t seem like a good thing.

“Do you want me to use this on you?” Sara asked, trying to put it as delicately as possible.

Ava nodded as she swayed her weight from one foot to the other. Her hands were now to her lips, looking down at the box of professional velcro straps, ball gag, and blind fold combination. “I love to do this,” she whispered into her hands.

“Then why do you look so… not?”

“Because every memory I have before five years ago are completely fake! They were implanted by Rip. Which is disgusting to think about, by the way,” Ava said fast, the last sentence almost spat out. Her hands raised up as a frustrated guttural sound left her and she finally sat. Her head rested onto Sara’s shoulder, her eyes downcast to the box. “I-I remember liking this, I remember liking a lot of things,” she began. “But I haven’t been wanting to- to do those things and choose those things out at the Pussy Corner because-”

“Because now that you know where you came from you think it’s all fake,” Sara finished, taking a deep breath as her girlfriend nodded. “Hey,” she said softly, turning on the bed and lifting Ava’s face into her hand, “you know me, babe. I would love to explore any and all kinks you have. But I also want you to explore those with me because I’m me, and you are you. The one and only Ava Sharpe. You are different, you love, and you are so much more than where you came from. If we do this you can decide what you like for real, with me.”

Ava never let her eyes wander from Sara’s as she spoke. It made whatever ice in her chest from the possibility begin to melt, and she took her girlfriend’s hand and brushed her thumb across it. She nodded slowly, willing back the tears she felt welling, before she moved in. Kissing Sara Lance was like fireworks in her mouth and brain, the sudden surge of adoration and love filling her belly like it was the only thing it needed. She loved this woman. She loved Sara Lance. What other measly clone could say that?

 

+++

 

 

Ava’s body was sitting erect, her back so straight she thought it would break, as her feet touched the cool floor. Her body shivered not from the cold, but because her eyesight was taken from her by a silk blindfold and she had no idea where her girlfriend was. Every so often the former master assassin would deliberately make a noise, making Ava’s head turn toward the sound in anticipation. Mostly it was completely quiet, Sara knowing how to maneuver around a room to keep her presence hidden. Ava would have licked her lips in anticipation if not for the ball gag pushing her tongue downward and keeping any words she could possibly form in the back of her throat. She was completely naked, her hands tied behind her back, and she held onto her hands much as she did when she was standing and commanding a room.

“Love,” Sara whispered, hot breath touching Ava’s left cheek. She chuckled as the director instantly turned, jumping at the sudden noise that was so close to her, before darting back and away.

The taller blonde squirmed in her restraints, her chest heaving as she blindly looked towards where her girlfriend appeared to have disappeared to. It was the wrong way, as a fleeting touch bit down Ava’s neck, making her turn her head fast toward the opposite direction. Just as she thought she possibly knew where Sara was, the captain’s hand pushed her onto her back.

“Are you okay?” Sara breathed, right next to Ava’s ear. When the director eagerly nodded, Sara smiled and admired the perfection that was right in front of her. “Turn around, put your knees on the bed.”

Ava was obedient, pushing herself up onto the bed as quickly and safely as she could without the use of her hands and eyes, and turned to lay on her stomach. She could feel herself dripping when she propped up on her knees. Her chin kneaded into the bed, a harsh groan leaving her, when her ass was smacked hard by the palm of Sara’s hand. Every time Sara smacked her ass, it was like an entire new sensation filled her chest, her core growing tight. Her thighs became slick, and she was oh so happy they were in her apartment because the lewd sounds coming out of her now would have assuredly been overheard elsewhere.

“What’s this,” Sara asked, one hand still cupped on Ava’s ass while the other took one finger and dragged it up the director’s thighs. Ava could not see her, but Sara had taken it into her mouth, sucking on it audibly before dropping the same wet finger across the other thigh. “I know you didn’t come without my say-so. Did you, pet?”

Ava shook her head as best she could in the position she was in. Her hands bit tightly into the restraints that held them, her teeth trying to bite through the gag. She wanted to scream it was what Sara made her feel, this wet and wild that it cascaded from her, but such words did not leave her throat. Everything felt a thousand times more now that she could not see, and the way Sara’s finger continued to go higher and higher after each taste made her want her release.

Sara was no fool.

“You have been such a good girl,” she breathed, gently- finally- reaching the source of Ava’s wetness. “Good girls get rewards, don’t they?”

Ava nodded furiously, biting harder into the ball gag. Her head flung backward when she felt Sara’s fingers enter her roughly. The captain’s hands were on her shoulder to stabilize her, while her fingers thrust mercilessly inside of her. Ava felt Sara’s hips thrusting, her fingers entering deep inside of her from the better leverage her entire body could give, and the director’s forehead slammed down onto the bed. Grunts and muffled moans filled the air, Ava trying to keep a hold of herself as she was thoroughly and honestly fucked.

Fingers slipped around Ava’s throat, Sara continuing to thrust inside of her girlfriend. She didn’t squeeze hard, despite how rough she was being everywhere else, but the slight pressure was enough to make Ava feel so out of control it was fucking intoxicating.

_More. More. More!_

Sara used her hand to pull Ava upward, so she was erect on her knees, and she ran her tongue across the taller woman’s back. She was short, shorter than Ava especially while on her knees, but the taller woman was practically bending her back to press closer into her warmth. It made it possible for Sara to lick her way up the woman’s upper body and to her ear, biting it softly before darting out her tongue to soothe the spot.

“You’re such a good girl,” Sara moaned, her voice thick with arousal.

_I’m-I’m a good girl! I’m-fuck!_

Ava’s chin hit her chest hard as she felt a hot wave that was coiled so tightly in her stomach release, her legs feeling like jelly and she felt herself ready to fall. Sara’s strong arm looped around her to rest on the woman’s shoulder, holding her there as she continued to thrust inside of her.

“Not yet,” Sara rasped. “Take it all!”

With that last word Sara thrust so deeply inside of her girlfriend, she was sure she could have definitely broken her. Ava, on the other hand, was having the time of her life! Her head shot back up and her body slammed into Sara’s, almost pushing the shorter woman off the bed entirely, before a muffled whimper drawled out of her. Her eyes were on the ceiling, her head rested on Sara’s shoulder, and she breathed heavily completely lost in bliss. Sara’s hand was coated in Ava’s wetness, the woman’s walls holding her there for a moment- a moment Sara did not want to pull out of. Slowly, oh so slowly, Ava’s body relaxed and Sara guided her back onto the bed. If it wasn’t for the captain, Ava would have been completely content in falling hard onto the sheets and staying limp for awhile.

A plea filled the room when Sara pulled out of her girlfriend, straddling from behind and licking what she could of Ava off her hand and fingers. After a moment she swooped her head down, her hands on the tie for the ball gag, before unclipping it and working it out of Ava’s mouth. There were definitely hard teeth marks on it now, and Sara wondered how much more abuse the ball could take. She chuckled to herself at that, before going to put small butterfly kisses across Ava’s cheek and forehead. Sara hummed a tune that she was sure was not an actual song, while she worked, thinking Ava needed her presence more than just physically.

After working the blindfold off, Sara lifted up a ways before slowly turning her girlfriend over. Dropping down to straddle her properly, she caressed the woman’s face and neck, kissing up and down her face. “Are you okay, babe,” she cooed.

Ava’s eyes opened energetically, faster than Sara thought which caught her off guard. A smile pressed across her features and the director replied, “I’m… excellent.” A beat passed before she looked at the flush state her girlfriend was in. She tried to move her hands to touch Sara, but found they were still tied. Quirking her brow, she looked up into beautiful green orbs and cocked her head. “My hands are still tied,” she said, as if it weren’t obvious.

“So they are,” Sara responded, a chuckle in her throat. She looked slightly indecisive for a moment before saying, “I wanted to make sure you were okay before I continued. You are okay, right?”

“Oh, baby, I’m amazing,” Ava quickly replied, her eyes somehow shining brighter than they had. She lifted her head in a nonverbal attempt to garner a kiss, and Sara did not disappoint. They stayed like that for a short time, kissing and tasting and loving before Ava pulled away and let her head fall onto the bed. “So what are you going to do to me, Captain Lance?”

“Well,” Sara said, detaching herself from her girlfriend who whined. She said nothing else, only moving across the expanse of bed before bending down. She could see Ava watching attentively, whether her body or what she was reaching for Sara did not know, before she pulled up black velcro strap. “Gimmie your leg,” she practically purred, letting Ava first extend her leg before grabbing her ankle softly. She slipped it into the whole and then velcroed the strap so it would tighten. She quickly moved to the other side of the bed, this time standing fully and walking around, before she produced another. The same dance was made, and soon Ava’s legs were spread nice and tight across the bed. “I’m going to untie you now,” Sara began, moving to straddle Ava again, “and you’re not going to move. Understood?”

“Understood,” Ava said, her mouth feeling like she had swallowed cotton balls.

“Good girl.” Sara did as she said, sitting Ava up and untying her slowly. When she was done, she quickly tied them in front of the woman, giving her a deep kiss while she did. Sara moved Ava back, the ties on her legs tightening slowly, before the captain was happy with the tautness. “I’m going to tie you to the headboard, okay?”

“Okay,” Ava breathed, nodding her head to let it be known she was still okay.

She was rewarded with a smile from Sara before the silk wrap tying her hands were then looped through the headboard. Sara moved downward, her bare thigh going between Ava’s as she looked the woman up and down. Her hands roamed, the pads of her fingers brushing softly into flushed flesh, sometimes biting down with her nails, before soothing the spot with her mouth. She went to the side of the bed again, this time pulling out a vibrator. It was a standard one, though the color was blue instead of flesh toned, and Sara moved back towards her girlfriend.

“Director,” she languidly said, “I want to put this inside of you. Is that okay?”

“Sara,” Ava gulped, her legs trying to close but was quickly stopped by the straps. “That is more than okay.”

Sara blushed, smiling hard before she dropped the toy next to Ava and leaned towards their side table. Pumping a good amount of lube into her palm, Sara then came back towards the director, splaying it across the toy before brushing the excess onto the sheets. She stayed on her knees, her hand going to the lithe of skin between Ava’s neck and shoulder, as she teased the toy against her cunt.

“What’s our safe word?”

“Peter Pan,” Ava responded quickly. She smiled, knowing they had already discussed this, but the context of their first date not being lost on the pair.

Before Sara could say, “You’ll regret that,” she plunged the toy so far into Ava that the latter woman let out a loud whimper and gasp, instantly holding onto the headboard for dear life. Sara thrust it in again, her hold almost slipping as it filled Ava completely, before taking it completely out and rammed it back in. Ava was going crazy, her moans filling the room with screams of pleasure, as her legs strained to close to give her some reprieve. Heat and electricity ripped through her as Sara clasped a hand around her throat, pushing lightly but not enough to truly choke her.

Sara moved downward, her mouth encompassing each nipple separately while her hand still stayed on Ava’s throat. Her tongue dragged across Ava’s body, leaving love bites here and there, while she continued to pound into her. Ava was well past her limits, Sara knew it by the way she was trying to squirm away from the sensation and how she tried to curl her body towards the captain. It wouldn’t stop her, however, and she continued to punish the woman. She let go of her neck long enough to turn on the vibrator and was shocked when Ava’s body completely stopped. Looking back up a devilish smile appeared on Sara’s face as she saw why that was.

Ava’s head was pushing into the pillows hard, her mouth agape and her eyes slammed shut. The vibrations wracked her body, pulsing through her in a way a simple object could not do. Sara did not go slowly, oh no, and she picked back up at the pace she had stopped, thrusting the vibrator inside of her mercilessly. Ava’s body began to move again, this time more violently, and her teeth found Sara’s hip and bit down hard enough to draw blood.

“I’m coming,” Ava cried, almost like a plea. “Captain, I’m coming!”

Sara’s lips crashed down onto Ava’s, muffling the woman’s moans and shrieks as she came hard against the vibrator and Sara’s hand. She continued to work inside of Ava, not as harshly as before, but just enough and with less pressure each time to bring the director down slowly and comfortably. Ava was completely spent, her legs which had been moving so violently to try to close themselves, now laid limp on the bed. Her arms went lame too, her elbows hitting the bed with little care. Sara removed the vibrator and turned it off, making sure to keep a part of her body touching Ava at all times.

The captain slowly undid each strap, kissing butterflies where Ava had strained them in her movements, before keeping to the woman’s side and releasing her hands. She brought them to her lips, kissing them softly, before massaging her wrists. She then laid beside Ava, running a hand at the top of her stomach, below her breasts, fondly. Sara did not say anything, only hummed that tuneless song, waiting for Ava to come down enough to start talking.

“You’re so,” Ava said into the quiet room, opening her eyes and looking to Sara, “patient.”

Sara almost laughed but kept it down, letting forth a smile in its place. “Patient was not the word I was expecting after that,” she admitted.

“No, that was great. More than great- fucking phenomenal,” Ava breathed, her hand trying to reach her forehead but still not having the energy to. “You didn’t have to do this because I don’t know who-”

“Hey,” Sara said, softly cupping Ava’s cheek in her hand. “We’ll figure that out together, alright? I know who you are and that is Director Ava Sharpe, badass bossy lady by day and whimpering wanting-to-be-dominated by night!” It was a joke, more or less, and Sara genuinely smiled when Ava chuckled at her candor. “And I love you,” she whispered, moving a strand of hair from Ava’s face. “And we’re going to figure this out together. You have me until the end of time, Director Sharpe.”

Ava’s voice was thick with emotion as she said, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Captain Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a good prompt, no? This one is tied with my personal favorite The Jealous Ava- AKA chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed this one, def one of my favorites!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Alrighty, the next chapter runs the line of.... a jealous SARA?! (I actually gasped out loud when I read this prompt. I'm really excited to do it, and I'm sooo interested in what I could do with this one.)
> 
> See all of you Avalance shippers next time!


	6. The Jealous Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Major_JR: Can you please do a jealous and possessive Sara? Sure, Sara is the one with the past of flitting thru lovers throughout time, but Ava would have them lining up around the corner of the bar if given the chance! Or, you know her ex in Vegas has to bad ass in her own right that has to be a little intimidating for our captain.
> 
> I loved this prompt, but I really struggled on it, honestly. I hope it still came out to your liking, dear!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Director Ava Sharpe and Captain Sara Lance were giggling in bed, the latter engaging in a tickle attack that escalated into a pillow fight. Ava was practically out of breath, her stomach cramping from a laughing fit, and heat cascaded down her arms and face where Sara had hit her with the pillow. The captain had instantly dropped her weapon when she caught Ava straight in the jaw, and she frantically leaned forward, apologizing for such a hard hit. Ava, on the other hand, popped back up with a screech, slamming the pillow into Sara’s face before getting on top of her and pushing down. So sure she wasn’t actually trying to smother her girlfriend, but it sure looked like it for a split second.

Ava lifted the fluffy thing off Sara and stuck out her tongue, throwing it beside them before flexing at each pause, “Who’s bad? I’m bad. Who won? I won!”

“Penalty! Technical foul,” Sara called, grabbing Ava’s hands and bringing her down into a passionate kiss.

They giggled and kissed, coming up for air every so often, before Ava’s phone rang out into the room. Ava begrudgingly flipped over, retrieving her phone before glancing back playfully at Sara. She bit her lip and held up a finger to try to ward off her girlfriend’s oh so adorable pouting face and without looking at the caller ID, she answered it with a smile.

“Hello,” she chimed, her voice high pitched and chipper from the previous activities. Sara felt the mood change completely as Ava’s body went rigid and her voice dropped a few octaves. “How did you get this number? No, it’s fine I’m just-” she was cut off and she bit the bottom of her lip. Glancing back at Sara she rolled her eyes at the phone as if to say, “here we go” and got out of bed, walking to the living room still on the phone.

Sara could hear Ava speaking hushedly, telling whoever it was that it was a one time thing and she felt horrible about it. She was happy now and it was a fluke. Sara wasn’t usually the type to get jealous, she believed her partners had to have some autonomy from her to breathe and relax, to never feel bad about their actions. It could be amounted to if she turned back into that frivolous girl on the island again that had no worries or cares. But something clicked in her when she heard the annoyance in Ava’s voice and her mind involuntarily flung itself back to the day they went to 2213 and the same words Ava had said to her that she was whispering into the phone.

It was the ex in Vegas.

For all of her sleuthing abilities, Sara didn’t know for certain if it was actually the ex, but she also knew Ava was loyal and good- she wasn’t the kind to cheat. If they had been broken up, say, for a few days, however… that was a different story. They _were_ broken up, Sara tried to tell herself, her index finger tapping against her temple agitatedly. When they had been broken up Ava told her immediately that she felt ashamed of contacting her ex and lying about it, the woman thinking she owed Sara something. If they had been alone in that moment, or maybe if they weren’t standing in a sea of AVA clones, then maybe she would have dealt with it then. Maybe she would have brushed it off since it was she who ended things. Hell, maybe she would have playfully hit Ava’s shoulder and told her “right on” for getting some… Totally.

She wasn’t the jealous type. She really wasn’t.

But something about being the happiest she had ever been in her life made her a tiny- miniscule, barely!- bit jealous.

So Sara did the only logical, mature thing to do and got out of bed and walked to the living room. They both weren’t wearing much, just tank tops with no bra and underwear- the epitome of comfort in the house- and the air bit into her as she walked silently. Ava was facing away from her, towards the window with her head in a hand, and Sara could hear frantic talking on the line. She couldn’t make out words, no matter how she squinted and tried to move closer- because squinting really helped when one was trying to hear- and she had made it past the kitchen’s island before Ava spoke.

“I understand I hadn’t called in awhile. I wasn’t trying to intentionally hurt you, I thought you would have moved on by now.” A pause. “I mean, I wouldn’t completely call it a booty call when we didn’t go any further than a kiss before I passed out…” Ava sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Look, like I told you I had just gotten out of a relationship and we were way too drunk. For God’s sake you helped me make an Upswipz account!” Her voice had been raising steadily before she hushed herself, slightly turning as if she could see if Sara heard her from the room, before glaring back out the window. “You’re an amazing woman, okay? I’m just not the one for you. I’m sorry if that hurts, but we’re not going through this again. Please don’t call this number any more. Goodbye.”

Ava took the longest breath in history and blew it out slowly. She massaged her temple before placing her phone onto her lip. Sighing she turned around, her eyes downcast before she saw Sara sitting on the couch, playing with the cushion on her lap. Ava audibly groaned, letting the phone drop onto the glass coffee table as she got closer, and sat beside her girlfriend. She splayed her hands to her, hoping Sara would relent and come to her, and thankfully she did. Ava scooted back to rest her upper body onto the couches armrest while Sara lay between her thighs, her head on the director’s stomach.

Sara was still playing with the cushion when she slowly asked, “Who was that?”

The director massaged her fingers through Sara’s scalp before breathing in heavily. “My ex from Vegas I told you a little about. Her name’s Michelle.”

Michelle, Sara thought, rolling it around her tongue. She made a face, picking at the cushion a bit more before she asked, “And why was Michelle calling so late?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you,” Ava said carefully. “It’s been months since we last spoke.”

“When you went to Vegas.”

“Yeah.”

Sara flipped, resting her hands onto Ava’s stomach and letting her chin fall into them, the cushion falling to the floor. She didn’t look up to capture Ava’s eyes, and instead they were downcast and to the side. “Look I know we were broken up when you did, and I get having exes you still talk to and-”

“We don’t talk,” Ava cut in, her voice soft but fervent. “I promise, babe. It was the first time we’ve talked since the break up.”

Sara’s gut churned for the first time in a very long while, wondering if this is what jealousy felt like, and she replied, “So is she a stalker or something? Getting your number off the yellow pages?”

Ava chuckled, booping Sara’s nose before playing in her hair. “I wouldn’t put it past her. She was very… intense.”

“You’re with me, babe. You don’t have to be polite.”

The director laughed fully now, swaying Sara’s head slightly as she let her head fall back. Coming back up, she was happy to see Sara finally looking at her, and Ava started, “Before you I didn’t really show emotion, I guess. I mean I’m sure that’s because the clone programming and whatever. But I still felt things, you know? Normal things: attraction, admiration, pride, all that jazz.” She smiled down at Sara as the captain smiled and rolled her eyes at Ava’s last words, hunching over and kissing her forehead. “Well when you don’t really show emotion even if you feel it, you attract a certain type of girl. This girl,” she continued, “was the kind that made most the relationship up in her head and liked to put those concepts onto the other person.”

“Tell me she wanted to dress you up in a 1950’s stay at home mom getup!”

“You would be surprised,” Ava groaned, smiling at her girlfriend’s twinkling eyes. “So this was when I was training for the Bureau and I didn’t have the most time on my hands, and she just went totally crazy. She shredded my clothes, clogged all of my sinks- and this is after breaking into my apartment by the way- and stole my priceless A-Z serial killer book!”

Sara made a face at the last part before rolling her eyes. If her girlfriend was fascinated with serial killers, so be it. She was entrapped in the story, however, and that little ball was slowly loosening inside of her. “So what did you do?”

“I got it back!” Ava shimmied down so that her neck was on the armrest, lifting Sara slightly to get onto her chest. “She knew I would literally kill her if she did anything to my book, and she took it to- get this- be in the same room as me.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes! I finally go over to her place and we talk and she cries, and I’m this stoic statue compared to her. She finally gives me back my book and I break up with her. Afterwards I asked Rip if there were any places in the academy I could stay, and moved in there for awhile. Haven’t seen her ever since. Until that day,” Ava added, sighing and shaking her head. “Trust me, babe, you’ve got nothing to be jealous about.”

Sara shot up so she could look down to Ava before she replied incredulously, “Who says I’m jealous?”

Ava snorted out a laugh, not to be mean but because of the indignity in her girlfriend’s voice. “Babe, come on. It’s okay to be jealous.”

“Well I’m not,” Sara said, turning so her back was on Ava’s chest before folding her arms.

“And now you’re pouting!”

“I am not pouting!”

The director shimmied upward, hooking her arm around Sara’s midsection so she wouldn’t move as she adjusted back into the first position- her back laying on the armrest while Sara was between her legs-, before she hunched over and purred in her ear, “Come on. Come on,” she drawled, moving Sara’s hair so she could nip and lick at the shell of her ear. Her hands began to roam, one going upward to Sara’s throat to scratch against it softly, before her other went downward. “We’ve got this moment. Together forever, Captain Lance. And I’m yours.”

Sara shuddered, closing her eyes as Ava pressed against her panties and rubbed gently. It was a fleeting touch, nothing more, her fingernails skirting across her clit every so often. Ava was right, Sara knew she was right. She would do anything for this woman. What was the point of her jealousy when Ava was so devastated when she had told her in the first place all those months ago? They were here, together. Everything else be damned.

Captain Lance turned her body and straddled her girlfriend, taking Ava’s hand to go back to her throat, before lowering the other to the fringe of her underwear. “And I’m yours, Director Sharpe.” Forever.

Ava smiled, her shoulder relaxing before she pressed her fingers past her girlfriend’s underwear and was met with heat. Her other hand rushed around Sara’s neck, pulling her in for a loving kiss, as her fingers entered her. Sara gasped into the kiss, moaning before grabbing Ava’s cheeks and deepening it, her tongue dragging and tasting. Ava’s hand was under her shirt now, pulling and twisting on Sara’s nipple, making the woman disengage and place her forehead on Ava’s shoulder. She continued to thrust her hips, panting and moaning in Ava’s ear, as her hand went to the side of her neck.

“Your drenched, baby,” Ava whispered, eliciting a groan from Sara. She kissed her shoulder, circling her fingers inside of her. “What got you so wet?”

Sara wasn’t going to say, she really wasn’t going to, but her silence made Ava thrust hard inside of her, curling her fingers upward before she bit into the captain’s shoulder. It made her whimper, “You in an apron.”

“Is that all?”

“ _Only_ an apron,” Sara clarified. She could thoroughly imagine it: Ava bent over, her ass perked high with nothing blocking Sara’s view. The muscles rippling through Ava’s back, and the inevitability of Sara ripping the apron off to fuck her on the floor. The image was to her forefront and she wasn’t about to let it go.

“That is enticing,’ Ava whispered, taking Sara’s neck and biting down before soothing the spot. Her fingers could feel her girlfriend’s walls tightening and she knew Sara’s panties were completely ruined by this point. She didn’t seem to mind, thrusting harder into Ava’s fingers while she periodically looked into baby blue eyes. “Where would you fuck me?”

“On the floor,” Sara said immediately, her breath hitching and her throat went dry.

“Unacceptable,” Ava responded adamantly. She grabbed Sara’s neck, pulling her in to make her look into her eyes, before she continued, “Try again. Get it right and you can come.”

Sara whimpered but her orbs never left Ava’s. “On the counter.” A whine melted into the room as another rough patch was hit, teasingly with little force, Ava keeping to her word. “Please. Please.”

Ava ignored the plea and asked sternly, “Where would you fuck me?”

“On… on...” Sara moaned, planting a foot on the ground to get better leverage with her thrusts. She hitched up, her fingers pressed into Ava’s abs, while she rolled her hips harder. “On the island!”

“That’s my girl,” Ava murmured, her fingers rammed into Sara’s cunt to the knuckle, twisting and circling while they did.

Sara cursed loudly, throwing her head back with an opened mouth, a look of pure pleasure on her face. A spasm went through her body, then another, as she twitched downward onto Ava’s fingers. She hummed, still lost in her ecstasy, when she placed a hand onto Ava’s wrist, nonverbally telling the director she was too sensitive and to pull out of her. Ava did, slowly, and held Sara’s hips as even that drove her into another orgasm. She huffed, moaning every so often, before a grin splashed across her lips and she finally placed full palms onto Ava’s stomach.

“Okay, maybe I was jealous,” Sara said, spent. "I mean look at you! You could have women lining up for you, if you wanted." She wasn't joking, but she said it with such a whine it made her smile when Ava chuckled, feeling comfortable enough to let her body sink into her girlfriend’s. A warmth she had never experienced filled her while she laid in Ava’s arms, and she looked up at the woman softly. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you,” she said thickly.

"I know. I'm pretty hot. How did you ever land me," Ava joked, pretending to be hurt when Sara weakly threw a punch to her arm. She scolded her before she pressed her lips to Sara’s, some unknown emotion on her tongue. When she pulled away and looked at the most beautiful woman she had ever known, she smiled with the intensity of the sun. “Me and all of my hotness are here, always and forever, baby.”

Sara smiled, making a playful disgusted voice at Ava's vanity, before cuddling up and placing her head onto her chest. She closed her eyes, breathing in this beautiful woman, before she let that tightness in her chest finally go.

Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope it came out alright. I think I could have done more with the first part of the prompt, but I hope it still came out in a way Major and everyone enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next on our roster we haaaveeee Ava using the strap on Captain Lance?! (This could turn real angsty if I'm not careful, so we gonna keep it hot and steamy up in here!)
> 
> Until next time my Avalance lovelies!


	7. Ava and the Strap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by fanaticalqueergeek: Could you please do one where Sara wants Ava to use a strap-on on her, and Ava gets worried that Sara wants that because she's not enough for her? AND/OR- Ava doesn't enjoy something (such as penetration) and is embarrassed to tell Sara the fist time they have sex. (So I changed the prompt slightly by instead of it being their first time having sex, Ava had just been avoiding it with excuses that just flew over Sara's head- because Sara is a dummy sometimes. Hope you enjoy!)
> 
> Por que no los dos?!
> 
> Shout out to fanwarriorsunite4life on Tumblr for helping me go in the right direction with this fic. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Sara Lance’s breath hitched as she came to an orgasm, her cheek biting into leather and metal as she pressed tightly into her girlfriend. Director Sharpe had arrived on the Waverider looking like the tastiest biker Sara had ever seen, decked out in black skin tight cargo pants, a leather jacket, and black boots. The captain knew the woman did not own a motorcycle, but she didn’t care when Ava immediately pulled her in for a hungry kiss before undoing Sara’s pants. She had brought her to the peak swiftly, stroking Sara’s hair as she came down, before releasing her hand from between that warmth and wiping away the product with her tongue.

They spent most their nights together unless either of them were on a mission, but Sara had to admit: she fucking loved it when Ava stopped whatever she was doing for a quickie. Tonight that was just the warm up, both women having taken the day off to simply be around each other, and Sara was already imagining all the things she could do to this woman. And, of course, what Ava could do to her. With that in mind Sara sat Ava down onto the bed, brushing off her jacket accompanied by kisses to newly exposed flesh. She trailed down, taking off Ava’s boots before coming back up, swooping her in for a kiss.

When she disengaged Sara looked hungry, Ava: hungrier. It was the look the captain was hoping to see before she brought out the big guns, and she placed up a finger and whispered, “One second.” Darting across her small quarters, Sara grabbed two things from her pantie drawer and held them behind her back. Striding closer, hopping through some steps, she skittered away with a laugh when Ava tried to reach for what was behind her back. Clearing her throat after a moment, Sara produced the harness first, then the dildo like some sort of offering to her girlfriend. She quirked her brow and asked, “Whaddya think?”

Ava… did not look the way Sara thought she would. The director’s brow had furrowed, looking squarely at the dildo, before tilting her head to the side. John Constantine, which she had just met earlier that week, played instantly through her head, making her cheeks red and her belly flip. Ava’s insecurity flared, her thoughts screaming to her that she was not enough and she should have seen this coming!

“Ava?” Sara murmured, setting the strap onto the bed and bending in front of her girlfriend. She touched her hands softly, while she whispered, “Hey, what’s happening up there?”

The director shuddered, her cognitive mind warping back to reality as she blinked a few times down to Sara. Ava bit her lip, her eyes flicking to the floor every so often as she asked, “A-aren’t I enough for you?”

Sara’s eyes went wide, the grasp on Ava’s fingers tightening as she brought them to her lips. She kissed them between her words, “Of course you are! Your fingers, your tongue, you’re perfect, Ava.” Sara moved in closer, still on her knees, and she reached up a hand to caress Ava’s cheek. “Baby, you are amazing.”

“Then why do you need that?” Ava asked, her head turning to the dildo, her eyes looking at it for barely a second before she dropped her head and looked to Sara.

Realization slowly crept through Sara’s thoughts, making her words soft as she peered up to her girlfriend. “I don’t _need_ it, baby. To me this,” she placed her fingertips near the strap, “is an extension of you. I want to do this with you because I trust you. It’s something I want to try and- Ava listen to me carefully, okay- it has nothing to do with what you don’t have.” She devolved into a whisper by the end, her words still firm, but soft and full of understanding. Sara would be lying if she said this never came up with her previous relationship. It didn’t bother her in the usual sense, she understood why someone would confuse or have insecurity pertaining to her sexuality and mixing that with how she felt towards them. She understood why it happened, but it was also up to her partner to realize it too.

Ava was quiet for a long time, her eyes scouring Sara’s face as she internalized what her girlfriend had just said. It was her insecurity talking. It was the thought of Constantine playing in her head, mocking her for what she didn’t have. But it wasn’t about that. Not in this moment. It was what Sara wanted to try, something she was trusting Ava to do to her. It was intimacy. It was love.

The director groaned lowly, her hands squeezing against Sara’s as she lets her head fall to her chest. “I’m sorry. That was-”

“Completely understandable,” Sara finished, rubbing a single tear away from Ava’s cheek. “Now, babe, if you don’t want to do this, I am more than happy spending the night with that exceptional tongue of yours.” She chuckled, going in for a kiss that was happily received.

“Exceptional, huh?” Ava replied, laughing lightly. Her eyes drifted back to the strap before she wiggled her way out of Sara’s grasp to press the pads of her fingers near the items. “I’ve never… Will you help me?”

Sara nodded, gulping down a lump in her throat, before she stood Ava up and kissed her gently. She began undressing the director, first the black tank top she wore, immediately kissing the tops of her breasts. Moving up to the taller woman’s neck, Sara dragged her tongue across flesh, one hand deftly working on unclasping the bra, while the other held Ava closer so she could leave bruises with her mouth. Their lips met as Ava’s bra hit the ground, Sara’s hands moving blindly to the zipper of the director’s pants before pulling them down. She went with them, scratching softly down skin, before licking her way back up.

Ava’s clothes were in a small pile now, the only thing she wore was her underwear. Sara ran her fingers across the fringe, looking up her girlfriend and said, “If you take these off, it’ll rub against you and get you off faster.” She kissed the woman, her hand playing by Ava’s neck. “But if you don’t feel comfortable, we can keep them on, okay?”

Ava nodded, looking down at the hands playing with her abs, feeling a strand of hair pulled from her view to be placed behind her ear. She looked back up at Sara again, holding her gaze and feeling the warmth that blossomed in her chest, before she nodded and said, “I want to take them off.”

Sara obliged, hooking her fingers inside of the material and stripping Ava of them. They landed in the pile of clothing, Sara kissing Ava’s hips faintly. She reached for the strap, guiding Ava’s foot into each opening before raising it to her thighs. Before she hooked it around her hips, Sara grabbed the dildo, inserting it through the ring, all the while making sure she left small kisses on Ava’s body. She checked once more up to the taller woman, who nodded and gave a weak smile, before Sara complied and fastened the strap around her girlfriend’s hips.

“Can you feel it on you?” Sara asked.

Ava swallowed hard, looking down at the dildo and where it pressed against her clit just right. She nodded and then quickly said, “Yes,” as to not make Sara think she had changed her mind.

Sara gave a dazzling smile before she pushed Ava kindly down onto the bed. Her body did not instantly lower, however, and instead she began lazily taking of her own clothing. On their first date, which felt like years ago now, Sara had noticed the light in Ava’s eyes when she mentioned she could dance. Now, she was going to show her how well.

The strip tease began with Sara shooting her arms outward, bringing them in to cover her body and whipping her hair. She took off her clothes slowly, moves incorporated into it to make Ava squirm, and by the time she was taking off her bra she could see how hard the director was breathing. She smiled, swaying from side to side as she took off her pants, scratching her nails up her thighs as she raised. Her body gyrated to an unheard song when her palm rubbed languidly between her thighs, over the top of her panties, as if her hand was a pole and she was working it within an inch of its life.

When she opened her eyes, they met intense blue ones, and Ava licked her lips in awe while raised onto her forearms to get a better view. Sara smiled, finally removing her last article of clothing, before she moon walked to the side table. Ava chuckled lowly, and it mad Sara’s heart sing. They could still have fun, even like this, and she finished her task by pumping lube into her hand. She did not moon walk back, but she did do such an extreme dance move that it made Ava fully laugh, and when she got back to her Sara planted a sloppy kiss onto her girlfriend.

Bringing her hand downward, she rubbed the lube across the toy before wiping the excess onto the sheet beside Ava. She crawled onto the woman, straddling her stomach, before she raised up and took the dildo in hand. “Are you sure this is okay?” Sara asked one last time.

Ava took her hips in hand, nodding solemnly before she thickly replied, “Put me inside you.”

Sara swore her heart leapt out of her chest that day. She rubbed the dildo against her folds, the lube working perfectly, and she let her body weight guide her down onto it. It had been awhile since she felt so full, and her mouth hung open in an “o” as she adjusted to the length and girth. When she opened her eyes, Ava was looking at her attentively, before Sara nodded her head. Ava began pumping in and out, slowly at first, testing the waters. She had never worn a strap on before, and while she watched porn it never really prepared her for real life experiences. Nothing could have ever provided her with a guideline of what she was feeling watching Sara Lance ride her.

The captain’s hand dropped down onto Ava’s shoulder, and while Ava couldn’t feel exactly what happened, a new pressure blossomed onto her clit and she held tighter to Sara’s thighs. She thrusted harder into her, trying to catch that fleeting touch, and looked up worried as Sara’s breath hitched and she hunched over more.

“I’m sorry,” Ava cried, stopping her movements. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Ava,” a low a guttural hiss came out of Sara’s throat, and the director prayed she would always say her name like that. “I’m good, babe. Don’t stop.”

Ava immediately complied, picking back up her pace, if only a little tentative now. Sara was strong, of course she was, and she was a badass. They hadn’t explored every single thing about each other yet, Ava hoping there would always be something new on the horizon for them, but it was folly to think Sara couldn’t take this. Ava licked her lips, her fingers digging further into Sara’s hips, before she began long strokes that ended with a quick thrust upward.

“Fuck,” Sara gasped, dropping both hands onto Ava’s shoulders. Her knees touched the bed fully, her weight at the mercy of the director. “Just like that. Fuck me just like that!”

Ava groaned as she thrust harder into the woman, her strokes causing the piece to hit her clit in the best of ways. Her head was clouded, her eyes only on Sara, and suddenly she hooked her hands underneath the captain’s thighs and lifted them off the bed. Sara yelped before whimpering into Ava’s ear, the dildo filling her completely at the new angle, before she panted softly. It shocked Ava’s core, those sounds in her ear, and her muscles bulged as she lifted Sara upward, letting her own body weight let her fall back downward.

Sara’s moans and whimpers filled the room, her breath coming faster and faster as Ava picked up speed. “You’re so deep in me,” she sobbed, her lips crashing against Ava’s as her head filled with fog. She could feel her orgasm beginning to rip through her, could tell Ava knew as well.

The director felt the tiny twitches running the course of Sara’s body before she felt the dildo meet resistance. Biting her nails into Sara’s thighs, Ava thrust upward as she dropped her down, her hands holding the captain there with the full length inside of her. Sara detached from the kiss, her head flying up as her brain hit the clouds. Ava’s hot tongue was on her neck, Sara’s hands splayed in the director’s hair, as heat and electricity surged through her body. Her orgasm was fierce, her choked wails fiercer, and she really thought the entire Waverider could hear her release. Not that she really minded at the moment, her breath shuddering as she slowly, oh so slowly, came back down to earth.

Sara pressed her forehead into Ava’s, a lopsided grin on her lips, before she opened her eyes. “That was amazing,” she whispered, lapping her tongue over Ava’s soft lips.

Ava caught her into a deep kiss, their tongues overlapping and their teeth biting and sucking. “I’ll second that,” she chimed, her old charisma back. She mumbled an apology as she sat back down onto the bed, Sara squirming on the dildo as it hit her deeply, before kissing the woman once more.

Sara slowly got off of her, practically rolling and curling up where she landed, and sighed peacefully. It wasn’t the same exact response that happened after Ava fucked her without the dildo, but it was so close Ava’s heart sang. She was more than enough for this woman, she thought as she unfastened the strap and took it off. She threw it to the floor before relaxing onto the bed and running a hand through Sara’s hair.

The captain’s eyes opened lazily, looking up to her girlfriend, before raising up slowly. “I want to make you feel good now,” she drawled, the high from the most recent orgasm still within her system.

Ava chuckled, taking Sara’s finger and dragging it between her folds. She removed it completely, pressing it to the captain’s lips. “I’m ready for you.”

Sara got her second wind back rather quickly! She practically flipped Ava over when she hooked her arms around the director’s thighs, and she sucked on her finger that she had just used to pass through her wetness. She was smiling, never having the opportunity to ever have entered her girlfriend- what with the fervent way Ava would insist on Sara eating her out, or say she was too tired for penetration in the past- and she was more than happy that it had barely reached midday yet! She slowly dragged her finger again through wet folds, but before she could enter a hand clamped down onto hers and when she looked up and saw Ava had a look of embarrassment and fear on her features.

The captain removed herself completely, cupping Ava’s cheeks in her hands before spit firing questions, “What’s wrong, babe? Are you okay? What happened?”

“No, I’m-” Ava cut herself off, looking hurt and ashamed before placing her head in hands. She groaned into them after a moment, running her fingers through her hair, before looking to a still worried Sara. “I’m sorry, Sara. It’s nothing you did wrong. I just… I felt so embarrassed to tell you!”

“Tell me what?” Sara’s voice was soft, but an edge of fear dripped from her words. She didn’t understand why Ava was so uncomfortable all of a sudden, and she was screaming at herself that she had gone too far with the strap on.

“I’ve been avoiding penetration,” Ava began, sighing. Sara nodded and shrugged, and she continued, “I’ve been avoiding it because I don’t like it,” she finished looking absolutely mortified.

It took Sara a moment before she kneaded her feet into the bed, her hands going up to wrap around Ava’s as they had done when the day began. “That’s alright,” she said simply, shrugging her shoulders again before pouting out her bottom lip, kissing the director’s fingers delicately.

“You’re… okay with that?” Ava asked incredulously.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? We all don’t like something,” Sara drawled, in between her kisses. “Besides,” she added when she saw the skepticism still playing behind Ava’s eyes, “that just means I can work on my tongue action.” She winked flirtatiously and Ava chuckled.

“It doesn’t need any more improvement, I can tell you that.”

“Well aren’t you a teacher’s pet.”

Ava’s eyes widened, a smirk appearing on her features. “Well, teacher, may I have another?”

Sara watched intently as Ava got onto her hands and knees, her ass bouncing enticingly. A hard smack rang out into the room, and Ava gasped. “Oh, detention will last all night at this rate,” Sara breathed, her hand smacking Ava’s ass harder.

The women continued to explore each other, devolving into a pile of giggles and kisses between each bout. Ava used the strap again before the end, making Sara cry out her name, before the captain made Ava scream hers in equal paring while she ate her out. They explored, and tried, and oh did they enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed it up a bit in that Ava met Constantine only a week before, but she's been dating Sara for at least a month at this point. I hope I did the prompt justice, and I hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next up we've got a confused as hell Ava about choking her girlfriend during sex???????


	8. Choke Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Nonny (Anonymous): During one of Avalances first times, Sara grabs Ava's hand and places it against her throat. ava is CONFUSED AS HELL and sara has to explain. it's a little cuter, but has potential xx
> 
>    
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> This was a hella cute prompt and here is a, hopefully, hella cute fic with some smut thrown in! I hope you enjoy, Nonny and thanks for the prompt!!

Sara Lance scurried around her room after dropping her wet towel on the floor. Seeing as the ship only had one bathroom, it wasn’t abnormal to see the captain throwing all care to the wind and walking the long way to her quarters slowly, eyesight be damned of whoever was around. If Mick caught her he would usually stare unabashedly, Sara pointing finger guns at him and winking, while everyone else besides the women turned their gaze and covered their eyes for extra measure. Now, however, she realized how late she was for her date with her girlfriend Ava Sharpe and practically tore her room apart looking for something nice to wear. She settled on a tight blue long sleeve, it showing off her strong neck nicely, and black jeans.

“Okay,” she whispered to herself before swiping her hand over the director’s time courier and set in the coordinates. It had come as a shock when Ava trusted her with the device, something about how the jump ship was far too slow and too bulky for casual use, but Sara smirked at the memory. Her brow was mostly furrowed, however, before she pressed a button and a time window opened in front of her. “Cool,” Sara breathed, absolutely relieved to see the cream walls of her girlfriend’s apartment on the other side.

“You’re here,” rasped a honey voice.

Sara turned and her entire demeanor changed as she saw Ava standing in the hallway that led to her room, her forehead laying against the wall watching. The captain placed Ava’s time courier onto the island before walking up to her girlfriend. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Ms. Sharpe.”

Ava seemed appalled, pulling her head back before Sara could kiss her and gasped. “I just got the title of director and you call me “ms”? For shame, babe.”

“The power is already going to your head,” Sara responded, smiling as her girlfriend kissed her softly. “I gotta say, it’s pretty hot.”

“You think everything is hot.”

“Only if you’re doing it,” Sara said smoothly. She winked up at Ava before letting her hands rub against her shoulders while she looked her over. The taller woman wore a red silk robe that flowed all the way down to her ankles, and it didn’t look like she had much else on. There was no bulk underneath the robe, and Sara’s brow quirked. “Director Sharpe,” she whispered, a finger playing against the drawstring, “what have we got here?”

Ava closed any space between them and looked down at Sara. “Oh, nothing. I will say it’s a bit drafty in here. Wanna...” she trailed off, turning her body slightly and tilting her head towards her room.

Sara instantly complied, picking up her girlfriend- that yelped loudly before devolving into a giggling fit- and she sauntered to the room. Practically throwing Ava on the bed, Sara crawled on top of her, bringing their lips together. It was deep, passionate, and Sara couldn’t get enough of how good the director tasted on her. She let one hand drop, going to untie the silk bow that held the robe tightly shut, while the other laced between Ava’s fingers. Sara chuckled into the kiss, tugging on the robe, before she brought their hands upward as she placed her forehead to Ava’s. She chuckled again at how hard Ava was breathing, and with one last tug she felt the silk come undone beneath her.

Her hand immediately went to the back of Ava’s neck, bringing her in for a hungry kiss before she placed the director’s hand onto her throat with care. She encompassed it with her own hand, her fingers tightening lightly to encourage her girlfriend to do the same. The mood suddenly changed, a shocked whimper passing through Ava’s lips, as the woman pulled away both her hand and her body while she laid completely down.

“Sara, wha-”

“What? What’s wrong?” Sara replied, her breath coming in huffs. She knew it was only their third time, but they really needed to figure out how to breath and kiss at the same time. Well.. more like devour.

Ava’s mouth fell open before closing, the director trying to form words but it failing her. Sara straddled her, the captain’s face contorted into confusion. “I, um-” Ava began, swallowing hard before giving a nervous laugh. “I’m a little confused,” she finished.

“About what?” Sara asked carefully.

“The...” Ava trailed off, her own slender finger pointing up and down on her own neck.

“Oh,” Sara said curtly before realization dawned on her. “Ohh the choking part.” She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “Yeah, it’s a thing.”

“A thing?”

Sara chuckled, her chin falling to her shoulder, her bottom lip pouting out, as she tried to give her girlfriend doe eyes. “Yeah, baby. I like to be choked sometimes. It’s my thing.”

Ava breathed out a laugh, stammering over her own words, before she let her hands flounder around. “C-choked! Yeah, sure- okay. Uh-”

“Babe,” Sara chortled, her hands grasping Ava’s. “Babe, calm down. Breathe. Good.” Her voice was filled with mirth, her eyes sparkling. “You don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No!” Ava yelled, wincing at how forceful it sounded. She apologized, though by the way Sara still held a smile on her lips, she doubted she really needed to. “No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I’ve just never done that before.”

“Your ex was a crazy stalker and she never asked you to choke her?” An absolute incredulous look was written all over Sara’s face.

Ava laughed at that, placing her finger underneath Sara’s jaw to close it. She let her index finger trail downward, raking the back of her nails across her girlfriend’s throat. Ava placed her fingers softly to Sara’s pulse point, letting her palm fall into the curvature of her neck. She didn’t put any pressure on it, but Ava thought she really liked the way it looked. She gulped, looking up to the captain and gave a dazzling smile. “Nope, never.”

Sara almost growled, moving her head a bit lower to test if Ava would add any force. The director didn’t add any extra pressure, but she also didn’t move her hand at all, causing Sara’s movements to press it harder into her throat. She smiled, her unabashed gaze raking over Ava’s body. “Would you like to start now?”

The director smiled back. In one quick motion her hand squeezed around Sara’s neck as she brought the woman down into a kiss. In the academy Ava was best at grappling, her height and added strength perfect for the art, so she knew the exact pressure to use when trying to make someone faint. What she was doing to Sara was stimulating, nothing more. It made the captain practically sing, a moan leaving her lips and her hands scoured Ava’s body.

Sara’s hands found what they were looking for, and she dropped her head to Ava’s ear as she entered inside of the woman. The captains moan matched Ava’s, their bodies moving in sync, Sara’s fingers moving deeper into her. Ava wrapped her strong legs around Sara’s hips, pulling her closer, and the captain obliged by repositioning her angle. She thrust hard into Ava, her fingers going to the knuckle, and she let out a groan as the hand wrapped around her neck grew tighter.

“Oh, fuck!” Ava cried, her legs straining to stay around her girlfriend’s hips, her free hand looping underneath Sara’s belt to try to pull her in closer.

“Come for me,” Sara whispered, her pants directly next to Ava’s ear. She knew the director got off on the hot breath, the sound of her voice so close to her, and she was happy her voice could carry. Ava’s hands wrapped around her throat tightly, causing Sara to close her eyes before she saw stars, and she dragged in as much air as she could before her supply was cut off.

“Oh, yes!” Ava yelled, a whimper exploding into the room as her entire body was wracked with electricity. She moaned and twitched, planting a sloppy kiss onto Sara’s cheek, before she let her legs fall to either side of her girlfriend. “Oh my god,” she whispered, scratching her fingers through her hair.

Sara stirred to her side before raising and coming into view. The look of pure child-like wonderment filled her gaze, and she had a shit-eating grin on her features. She pecked Ava’s lips and said, “First time and you killed it.”

Ava laughed, full and deep, smacking Sara lightly on the shoulder. Her nails ran down the woman’s body as the heat simmered, and she looked down to her girlfriend. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Sara shook her head and Ava pouted. “I squeezed pretty tight at the end there.”

“Aves,” Sara laughed, burying her face into the woman’s neck. Her tongue shot out, leaving a small trail, before she raised to look to her girlfriend. “I’m great. You were great. It’s alll-”

“Great.”

“Bingo!”

“You’re such a dork,” Ava grumbled, screeching as Sara grabbed a pillow and tried to wack her with it. “No fair,” she cried, putting up her hands to defend herself.

They broke down into another giggling fit, Ava wrestling the pillow away from Sara and claiming her victory, before being bombarded by distracting kisses. She had let her mind wander too much, and before she knew it Sara had the pillow again and she raised up holding it with triumph.

“And the title, the belt, goes to!”

“Me,” Ava yelled, placing a hot hand onto the small of Sara’s back so that her next movement wouldn’t send her flying off the bed, as she raised up and with long arms caught the pillow. She yanked, pulling it down and behind her in one quick motion. “Too slow, Lance.” When Sara tried to lunge for it, Ava placed a hand onto her throat, catching her and moving their bodies together so she wouldn’t really hurt her. Her eyes burned and she held them there for a moment. “I won the war,” she breathed.

“Only the battle,” Sara drawled back.

Ahh but as the women surrendered themselves to each other for a moment, the true conquest lasted until the breaking of the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! A small fic, I sorta wanted to focus on their cuteness. (I'm running off 4 hours of sleep and a long day at work, so I really do hope this is okay. After I sleep and reread it, if it's not great I'll rewrite it/make a new chapter along the same premise. But if it's okay, I'll let my brain switch off and leave it. Idk..)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Whoops, sorry for anyone who saw that. I skipped over a prompt for shower sex! Sorry about that, that will be the next chapter. THEN it'll be the Doctor/nurse or patient AU. Sorry, sorry. Carry on.
> 
> Until next time my Avalance honeys!


	9. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Oneenthusiasticshipper and The_New_One: Shower sex; Shower sex. Long, hot, wet, steamy, kinky, naked shower sex.
> 
> It's so much cuter than I intended. Please, they're goobers. I hope it's still hot to fulfill the prompt!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Sara Lance took a long drag of air before she portaled into her girlfriend’s apartment. She had been given a temporary time courier from the director, which she promised to only use for getting back and forth from the Waverider and her second home. She had kept that promise, even if a mission would have gone more smoothly if she hadn’t, and the device was not taken away from her yet. It was something so small, to most people it could be considered insignificant, but to Sara it meant the world to be trusted by her law abiding, rule following girlfriend.

Speaking of her girlfriend, Ava Sharpe was nowhere to be seen as Sara walked through the time window into the warm apartment, and the breath she was holding whistled out of her slowly. Sara grimaced, holding her side gently, before walking towards the room. Ava must have been at work because when the captain entered, there was no sign of her. Sara thanked whatever god was listening as she walked to the bathroom, turning on the lights and closing the door. She did not lock it, there was no reason to even if Ava had been home, and she looked in the mirror.

“Why does it always have to be the face,” she groaned, looking at a superficial cut at her brow that had bled profusely. Even though she had wiped it up the best she could, a pinkish tint flooded her features from where it had dripped down her face.

She sighed, painstakingly slowly getting off her shirt and jeans before wiggling out of her undergarments. Sara turned on the shower just as she heard the door to the apartment open, and she quickly hopped in, gritting her teeth as the cold water splashed against her thighs. It warmed quickly, and she walked slowly into it, collecting the droplets with her hand before smoothing them over her face. She scrubbed with the pads of her fingers, hoping the blood marks washed off with it, and she quickly surveyed her injuries before the door to the bathroom opened.

“Hey baby,” Ava called, an audible sigh drawling out. It was one of contentment, happy to see her girlfriend home as well. “How long have you been home?”

“Not long,” Sara said, taking a deep breath before moving the curtain to stick her head out. “Just trying to wash 1980 gunk out of my hair.”

Ava giggled, walking forward before taking Sara’s wet cheeks into her hands. She kissed her softly, pulling away and tasting her lips. She moved a strand of damp hair behind Sara’s ear, and said, “You’re all wet.”

“A shower does that,” Sara replied, a smirk on her features.

Ava’s lids lowered as she bit her lip. “Do you want some company?”

Sara made a face, a pang of arousal but also guilt coursing through her. She sighed, speaking while simultaneously opening the curtain, “Yes, but you can’t freak-”

“Oh my god, Sara!” Ava cried, her hands instantly going to Sara’s body. Marking the cornucopia of healed scars on Sara’s person were now very fresh ones. Some were minor contusions and cuts, but the ones Ava noticed immediately were the purple bruising around Sara’s ribs and the long laceration going across her upper stomach. Ava’s voice lowered with concern when she continued, “Why didn’t you have Gideon heal you?”

“Because Amaya and Ray had worse injuries,” Sara whined, almost begging for her girlfriend to please calm down. “I told you to not freak out.”

“How am I supposed to do that? I’m the director of 5 year olds, it’s my entire job description to freak out!”

Sara pouted as she made an indignant face. “Oh come on, my team aren’t always 5 year olds!”

Ava’s face scrunched as she tried not to smile. It failed her when she replied, “Babe… I was talking about the agents at the Bureau. Not your team on the Waverider.”

“Oh… Well...” Sara shrugged her shoulders, looking toward the falling water at the front of the shower. “Are you going to come in or not?” she decided on asking to hide her mortification.

“Yeah, yeah… Just-” Ava cut herself off, sighing heavily before she moved away from the curtain and stripped hurriedly. She took her hair down, Sara gulping as she watched honey blonde locks cascade downward in literal hair porn, before the director placed a soft hand onto Sara’s shoulder. “Come on, up you go.”

Sara complied, moving forward in the shower so that the water was hitting her back, while her tall girlfriend ran her hand through hair. The captain rose onto her tiptoes and kissed her softly, placing her hands onto Ava’s hips before slowly swinging them around. The director let out a content breath, loosening her shoulders before letting the water work out the kinks in her neck and back. She brushed her fingers through her hair, letting the water soak her neck with it, before she opened her eyes.

“Babe, you’re staring,” Ava said, a smile on her features as she tried not to look delectable.

She was definitely doing that on purpose, Sara decided. She stepped closer, her fingers traveling up Ava’s body, as she said, “I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful.”

Ava thought her skin was flushed by the warmth of the water, but she could feel her cheeks going crimson at her girlfriend’s words. She loved this woman. She really loved her.

Quick pecks progressed into fervent kisses, their tongues tasting and their teeth biting. The water wasn’t the only thing warm now, and water cascaded over Ava’s fingers before she dragged them down Sara’s body. Her other hand left the captain’s neck and traveled to her wrist, guiding it towards the metal rod imbedded in the tub. Squeezing her own hand over Sara’s to encourage her to hold onto it, Ava smiled into a kiss before her fingers found their goal. Sara gasped before letting out a slow breath as Ava entered her, the director making circles inside of her.

“Just like that,” Sara whispered, her breath hitching and her hips rolling.

“Hold on,” Ava breathed, moving Sara’s leg onto the edge of the tub.

Sara moaned loudly, her head flying back and Ava instantly latched her mouth onto her neck, biting down before lapping her tongue to soothe the skin. She could feel the tenderness across her ribs, the activities not paying her any favors, but she didn’t seem to mind. Instead she clamped her free hand through Ava’s hair and onto her neck, using the leverage she garnered from gripping the pole to thrust harder into those fingers.

Ava’s breath came in gasps, matching Sara’s moans, her fingers running over a rough wall. Sara choked out a groan, her hips moving faster, before her nails dug into Ava’s neck and her forehead pressed firmly against her shoulder. She rolled her hips a few more times, Ava’s gentle words and soft fingers bringing her down, and slowly she planted her left foot back onto the slippery bottom of the tub.

Sara looked into baby blues and smiled. “Well, Director Sharpe, I’m glad you joined me.”

The haze left Ava’s orbs and she blinked down to Sara’s wounds. “I didn’t-”

“Hey,” the captain responded, hooking her finger under Ava’s chin and lifted her gaze back to her eyes. “I’m good, babe. It doesn’t hurt.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” she said, a half hearted smile playing on her lips. She shook her head, standing taller, before Sara put her hands onto her shoulders and slowly turned her. “What are you doing?”

“Shh.” Sara’s hands ran along Ava’s taut stomach to her hips, holding them in place while she tested the waters placement. When she heard the taller woman’s breath skip and her bottom lip sucked, Sara kissed her shoulder and moved her fingers downward. “Water’s still warm,” she chimed.

“Told you this place was a steal,” Ava breathed as Sara’s fingers pressed against her clit. The water and fingers worked in tandem, Ava’s body craning back into Sara’s as her head fell onto her shoulders. “Benefit of having… a short girlfriend,” she huffed, laughing and moaning as Sara made a disgruntled sound and bit into her neck.

Sara dragged her bottom teeth across Ava’s shoulder, her fingers moving in circles on her clit, butterfly kisses skittering across warm flesh. She bent her knees slightly to ground herself, before entering her girlfriend with her free hand. Ava’s hand latched onto the metal pole as well as Sara’s hip behind her, bending her head and letting the water coat her.

“Harder,” she moaned, bucking backwards to try to get a better angle.

Sara complied, hitting Ava’s leg lightly with her own to make her spread wider, and thrust her fingers up to the knuckle. Ava’s moans were louder than the pattering of cascading water, and as Sara’s nail brushed over her clit and she bent her fingers inside of her, she had to hold onto Ava before the woman dropped to her knees. She held her there with the water falling about them, as Ava’s scattered huffs lowered into a normal breathing pattern.

Ava hummed, placing her head back onto Sara’s shoulder as the latter swayed them there. They were like that for a moment before the water turned icy cold and both women screeched. Sara had gotten to the curtain first, getting out of the tub quickly before closing the curtain and trapping Ava inside. The director laughed, yelping at the cold water, before she tried to brave it and turn the head. It didn’t work, and she playfully screamed, running back to the end of the tub to try to get away from the chilly shower.

Sara finally let her out and practically caught her girlfriend who leapt out of the shower and into her arms. She was laughing uncontrollably, Ava smacking her in the arm as they crumpled onto the bath towel with mirth. Eventually they both got up, drying off whatever droplets still clung to them, and walked to the bed. Ava got out the gauze, softly touching Sara’s wounds as she administered whatever medical aid she could.

They went to bed with Sara promising to see Gideon in the morning to get fully healed, pinkie promise and all, before closing their eyes and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please. They're so cute. I just love them so much.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> And next up we got a Doctor/Nurse or Doctor/Patient AU! (I tried to ask if they wanted this to be more of a roleplay thing, or an actual AU set in a different universe where they are, in fact, real medical professionals, buuuut they haven't responded. So since it says AU, I'm going with the second. I'll try to add a little flavor to it, but seeing as this is not a full smut ficlet, and instead a completely randomized one, whichever way the chapter takes me is what I'll go to. If there is no smut in it, don't worry, I'll warn everyone in the notes ahead of time!)
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I hope I did the prompt justice. I'm writing them so cute and I really don't know why. I mean they ARE cute, but I think I'm getting more in the headspace of the characters from all the communication prompts I've gotten from everyone. And I LOVE YOU ALL FOR IT!
> 
> Until next time my Avalance hotties!


	10. Doctor's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Ggg: A cute au doctor&patient or doctor&nurse kind of thing :) Or - a first date/meeting. I just love those :)
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> POR QUE NO LOS DOS?!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, dear! (There is no smut in this chapter.)

Keys clattered against the blue counter as a flurry of proposals and questions filled the somewhat quiet hospital. A sigh came from the tall woman, who had just been spit firing words at the poor man behind the counter, and she made a face when he simply stared at her.

“I’m sorry, Ian,” she said, looking at her watch before back towards him. “Can you please fax me the paperwork when the results are in?”

Ian looked over the sheet, then back to the doctor. “Dr. Sharpe, you really need to take a break. And you do know we have these fancy things called computers now.”

Doctor Ava Sharpe curled her nose at that idea, shaking her head. “I can’t write directly on paperwork from a computer, Ian.”

“Well at least take a break. You always bring work home with you, why not try to have a little fun?”

Ava snorted, hooking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I like to be efficient,” she said, shrugging. “I’m off for the night. See you tomorrow.”

The man wave after her, sighing as he looked over the small stack of paperwork he had to get through tonight. It was a slow night at Gideon Memorial Hospital, but that hadn’t stopped Ava from pulling paperwork she really didn’t have to read for patients coming up. She had already gotten her other duties done, and had a good amount of spare time on her hands, and instead of waiting for a detailed report written up by a nurse, she had just done it herself. That was her life: working. She liked the paperwork, less so working with people, but the satisfaction from helping others kept her in the profession.

But now was not the night to think of work. Oh no. Now was the night to think of her date.

She had been talking to Sara Lance for almost a month now without a first meeting, and she was happy to not have had to make the first move. Their regular talks about work devolved into giggling over the phone for hours talking about nothing, and even though Ava had not met her yet she felt a connection. She only hoped Sara would feel the same way.

Ava had changed at the hospital into a slim black dress, which she despised, and wore her regular flats. She was tall for a woman, and while she usually wore boots in some fashion, she didn’t want to completely tower over Sara on the first date. She would have worn something like a pantsuit if she wanted to be more comfortable, but while that made women thirst after her on the streets, she was trying to impress Sara tonight.

The doctor took a deep breath as she pulled open the door to the very fancy restaurant. Steeling her nerves, which didn’t make her feel any more grounded, she walked slowly towards the podium and tried to smile at the host.

“Party?”

“Lance.”

“This way, ma’am.”

Ava tried to quiet the thumping of her heart while she was led towards the table. It had been so long she had gone on a date, and the general nerves were getting to her. Did she even know how to date anymore? Was Sara going to take one look at her and run for the hills? There were so many questions and not enough time from the front of the restaurant to the table, and she thanked the host before walking the rest of the way herself.

Sara was facing away from Ava, but as if she felt her presence turned in her seat. She was even more beautiful in person, Ava found, and she watched as the shorter woman glided out of her seat.

“Wow,” Sara breathed, looking the doctor over.

Ava blushed, sliding her hands over the dress before she scrunched her nose. “I look dumb, right?”

Sara was flabbergasted, stuttering over her words before she shook her head and smiled. “You look amazing.”

Her smile could light up the room, Ava thought, and she followed her over to the table. They both tried to pull out a chair for the other to sit, before laughing and plopping in themselves. It was, for the lack of a better word: amazing. They laughed over mutual embarrassing childhood mistakes and joked about ridiculous things. Their chemistry was undeniable, and before long they were on talking about their professions. Ava was simple: she was a doctor working at one of the best hospitals in the city, but Sara’s was a bit different.

“You said you were a nurse right?”

“Yeah,” Sara said smoothly. “But I also work for the government with those skills.”

“What kind of government agency needs a nurse?” Ava asked, her mind only going towards the branches of military.

“It’s a bit complected and-” Sara cut herself off as their dessert arrived. Both women smiled at each other as their mouths began to water at the delectable tiramisu sitting between them. Sara took a spoon and cut into it, holding it out for Ava to try first. “Bottoms up.”

Ava giggled, taking the bite and lightly moaning at the flavor. She nodded her head as she opened her eyes and saw expectant light blue ones. “It’s delicious. You gotta try it.”

Sara’s eyes lit up when she took a bite, licking her lips and nodding just as Ava did. Both women laughed, Ava taking the edible coffee flavored straw and eating it, while Sara devoured the actual cake. Before Sara could take the last bite, Ava grabbed her hand softly, yet with some force, and guided the spoon to her lips instead. She winked and Sara smirked, before Ava took the spoon and licked it clean.

“That’s pretty good,” Ava said, her voice deepening a few octaves.

“I can think of something else that’s pretty good,” Sara responded.

Ava swallowed hard and placed up her hand. “Check!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave it open ended because I thought it was funnier, but also cuter. (I'm not the best at writing first dates, I'm not even gonna lie. I can write fluff all day long, but when it's in the format of first dates it's like everything flies out the window in my brain.)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next up we got Ray calling a team meeting where the crew gets worked up, but they're not the only ones. (It's cute and smutty, not like angry and upset.)
> 
> Until next time my Avalance cupcakes!


	11. Don't Look Under the Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Nonny: Ray calls a team meeting in the middle of the night due to a big breakthrough on the mission. Everyone starts getting worked up and debating about the plan but little do they know Ava is getting Sara worked up in a different way under a blanket.
> 
> This was so fun to write. Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Sara Lance’s comms chimed in her ear, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, before she growled and dug out the communication device. Ray’s voice spirited away from her as she turned it off, throwing it on the side table. Her head hit the pillow again, her fingers intertwining into honey blonde locks as she pushed her girlfriend’s face further into her. Ava Sharpe hummed, a smirk crossing her features as she adjusted her angle and licked up and inside Sara’s dripping cunt.

“Fuck,” she breathed, rolling her hips.

“Captain,” Gideon suddenly said, her voice a mixture of amusement and concern.

“Not now, Gideon!” Sara growled. Ava did not stop, still eating her girlfriend out, and Sara’s eyes shut tight as she tried to tune out the rest of the world.

“My apologies captain, it’s just that Mr. Palmer-”

“Gideon!” Sara yelled, thinking of throwing a pillow at the ceiling. Just then she yelped as her door was opened without her command and her entire team came strolling in, bickering among themselves like children. She balled her covers into one hand and pulled them up to her chin, her other hand still staying below.

Ray’s high tenor voice rang out first, “Okay, you’ve made a good point but I still think we have to lull the kapre so we can easily transport it after I shrink it down.”

“Where to, Ray,” Zari cried, her eyeballs rolling so hard Sara thought they’d pop out. “It’s a literal giant, and I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t fit at the Bureau after your shrink ray wears off.”

“Kapre’s are not truly evil,” chimed in Constantine. He had his cigarette yanked from his mouth and made a face, but continued, “they enjoy scarin’ the piss out of wee children up after bedtime. I’m all for sending them back to hell where they belong, but seeing as ya want to show compassion and all-”

“And because we’ve become mates,” Charlie cut in.

“-I say we do this one by the book, lads.” Constantine winked to the shapeshifter, giving her a low five.

All while this was going on in her room, Sara was trying very hard to keep her face tight in annoyance, but her cheeky girlfriend was still between her legs, laid flat onto the bed so she would not be seen under the sheets and covers. Her tongue circled Sara’s clit before her warm mouth encompassed the bundle of nerves and sucked lightly. Sara closed her eyes tightly, clearing her throat, before she glared at her crew.

“And why does this conversation need to be in my room?” Sara growled, looking them over one by one. “I’m trying to sleep here!”

“Your face is flushed, love. You sure you were just sleeping,” Constantine questioned, winking as he chuckled.

Ava did not like that one bit, and she showed it by letting her teeth scrape over Sara’s clit before sucking hard. The captain almost jumped out of her skin, the urge to throw her head back and moan stuck in her throat, and the only thing she could do was tightly press her lips together and glare at the man.

Sara hissed out, “Well good thing it’s none of your business.”

Ray jumped in before Constantine could, “You weren’t answering your comms when I called the meeting.”

“Sle-e-e-eping,” Sara drawled out, her eyes pinning themselves onto Ray’s. There was murder in them and Ray could sense it, instantly shutting his mouth and looking to Zari for support.

The totem bearer shrugged her shoulders, pulling out a handful of raisins she began to devour. She sucked her teeth and finished what Ray was trying to say, “We’re currently three against one. Mick doesn’t care either way, think he just wants to scare the fugitive with fire. Nate’s still working in DC so he’s not gonna have Ray’s back. So now he wants you to side with him to make others change their votes.”

Sara’s mind buzzed as she tried to pay attention to her team while her girlfriend lapped circles inside of her. She breathed in deeply, sucking on her lips and nodding profusely, when two fingers entered her folds. She scratched a hand through her hair, looking to her crew. “Look, if the easiest way to get the kapre is by shrinking it down, then do it!” She sighed, scrunching up her face while she crossed her legs. She was trying to get Ava to stop her antics by momentarily suffocating her with strong thighs, but the woman angled her fingers upward and curled, sucking hard on Sara’s clit. The captain loosened her grip, feeling her body shudder, and knew in that moment she needed to get her crew out of her damn room. “You can tell the time agents about the size discrepancy and they can take it from there. I’ll warn Ava about it before you complete the mission. Now can you leave?”

“How is Sharpie?” Constantine asked.

“She’s great. Now leave.”

The magician moved out of the room cackling to himself, Charlie on his heels wanting to be in on the joke. Zari rolled her eyes again, latching a hand onto Ray’s arm before dragging him out too. He kept insisting on something while he was forcibly removed, but Sara couldn’t hear it over the rustling of blankets and the door closing.

Ava’s beautiful face popped out of the blanket, her fingers still working deftly inside of Sara, before she quirked her brow. “You’re going to warn me, huh?”

Sara scratched a hand through her hair, caressing Ava’s cheek with her other. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“You loved it,” Ava responded coyly. She chuckled, moving in for a kiss so Sara could taste herself, before dropping her mouth to lick across her collarbone. Her raspy voice filled the small room, “You can play hard to get all you like, but I felt you. You loved that.”

Sara swallowed down the lump in her throat, licking her lips and looking down to Ava. She curled her legs around her hips, bringing her closer, and thrust her hips in rhythm with Ava’s hand. “Then stop screwing around and make me come.”

“As you wish, my love.”

Ava’s entire persona changed, that delicious smile still playing across her lips, but her eyes lowered and her body changed from languid and smooth to rough and hard as she thrust into Sara. Her hips ground down onto her hand, making her fingers deepen inside the captain, and her free hand was placed beside her head. She bent low enough to allow Sara to bite and kiss her neck, the captain’s arms around her shoulders to steady herself. Ava curled her fingers up as she stroked deep, flattening them when she pulled out before repeating the pattern. Sara squirmed, her legs tightening around Ava’s hips as her beautiful voice filled the room.

“Aves,” she purred, her breath hitching and a moan leaving her lips. “Ava-”

“I feel you, babe,” her voice was close to Sara’s ear, her hot breath on her neck. She kissed butterfly kisses across Sara’s jaw as she whispered, “Let go.”

Sara did as she was told, her mouth opening to let out a guttural moan, as her legs tightened and twitched as she came. She gasped lightly, her legs still holding tight to Ava’s hips, while the director kissed and licked up her throat. Slowly she came back down, running her fingers through Ava’s hair and turning to capture the woman’s lips with hers.

Both women lay there, circled in each other, for the rest of the night. The crew could deal with the kapre just fine. Now all Sara wanted was the smell of her girlfriend and the heat radiating off of them to protect her from the horrors outside of her room.

Forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew I hope you enjoyed! I love writing Ava as the cheeky one.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next up we've got a continuation piece from Jealous Sara where Michelle- Ava's crazy stalker ex-girlfriend- doesn't take no for an answer. It's gonna be spiiiicy
> 
> Until next time my Avalance boobies!


	12. The Protector Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Major_JR: Now you have to do a follow up where Michelle doesn’t take no for an answer and Sara has to go all Alpha assassin on her ass which super turns Ava into a hot wet mess! (Please 😘)
> 
> This is a direct continuation of chapter 6: The Jealous Sara Lance.
> 
> 4k words?! 2k each of fluff and smut respectfully?!! Now that's what I call a party.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Sara Lance took a large bite out of her turkey leg with glee. She turned to her beautiful girlfriend and winked, passing the greasy meal to Ava Sharpe, and glancing out of the corner of her eye as the director worked hard at getting the meat off the bone. Back on their first mission together to the viking days, Sara had not had the time to watch Ava try to eat the local cuisine, and she was sure more marriage proposals would have been flying towards her by the way the director expertly gnashed at the meat, ripping it off the bone with little effort. It made Sara chuckle to herself, happy the woman was so comfortable here, and took her non-greasy hand in hers.

It was officially date night- or date day if you wanted to get technical- and both women had turned off their phones. It was rare for them to spend an entire day together, two hours being the maximum amount of time on some occasions, and Ava had told Gary very specifically that she would be in a meeting all day and would not be back, while Sara told her crew if any of them got into trouble while she was on her date with Ava, she would personally put them on kitchen duty for a month- “and no, Ray, you cannot help them!” Sufficed to say, she was sure she wouldn’t see the jumpship or the Waverider anywhere near the festival.

Speaking of: it was actually Ava’s idea to drive up to Maryland to the renaissance festival there. It would be in town for a couple months, and every single time they had chosen a day it would be interrupted by a fugitive or Ava’s job going crazy without her presence. For desk job lackeys who did nothing but paperwork for most their days, they sure did not know how to take care of themselves when procedure would be torn down and Gary was in charge. Then again… it was Gary.

Ava had suggested portaling to the fair, which Sara had immediately shot down in favor of taking a vehicle and driving instead. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her girlfriend, and they had always been in such a hurry they had never really sat in a car and sang Dancing Queen or I Need a Hero at the top of their lungs before: which turned Ava on a little as she stared at Sara who was singing like a Goddamn angel. Sara, on the other hand, feared for her life a little as it was Ava who was driving.

DC to Maryland, at least where the festival was held, wasn’t too far away but it was enough time that they had gone through many of the old classics they had both grown up listening to, as well as a few antics involving “I spy”. They hadn’t packed up on any snacks, which Sara pouted about when Ava wouldn’t pull over since they didn’t need any gas and it was “inefficient” to waste time when they could get snacks at the festival, and Sara was whining unless a song was blasted in the car. Sara had picked up on what Ava was doing, and the director had to distract her further with a game of “I Spy” and that, well, was unfortunate. Ava had won by a landslide and by the time they pulled into the grass of the festival parking, Sara was practically hunched over and fake crying.

“Av-v-e-es,” Sara whined, tromping over to the driver’s door. “Food now?”

“Yes, baby,” Ava said smoothly, fixing her long hair that had intricate braids strewn through it. “Food now.”

Sara clapped, hissing out a, “ye-e-es,” before they clasped hands and walked the long way to the entrance. They both wore outfits derivative of their viking garb, Sara still choosing her cropped tunic with a heavy shall, while Ava chose a more concealing yet tight piece of fabric. Her white furred shawl rolled down her shoulders nicely, and both of their hair was placed into a high ponytail with multiple braids going through it. The festival always went on in the cooler months, and it was a nice surprise it hadn’t rained recently so the ground was nice and firm.

They paid for their tickets, and Sara had to unsheathe the sword at her hip to show while it looked real, the blade was actually made of wood. Real weapons were not permitted on the grounds, something Sara was very upset with, but she had Gideon replicate to the best of the AI’s ability a realistic scabbard and hilt while still leaving the blade wooden. There was still a chance it would look too closely to the weapons that were wold inside, but the security guard- who looked like he was 15- let her through. They immediately went to the food kiosk and bought a turkey leg, the easiest thing to carry in the festival, and made their way through.

“Come on, baby!” Sara called at their first game kiosk, waving her food over her head as she cheered.

Ava lined up the shot from the dart and threw, hitting the balloon almost center and popping it. She clapped, turning to her girlfriend and giving two high fives, before she let out a whoop of joy. By the end she was carrying a very small doll that reminded her of Beebo, and a few free beer tokens. They cashed in immediately on the latter, going up to the “tavern” and ordering two pints for them both. They paid extra for their own mugs, polished wood that was less expensive to make than it was for them them, and the wenches filled them happily. The two clanked their beverages, downing a good portion of them in one go, before heading off to the next exciting event.

It was in that moment while they had stopped to check their map they were given at the gates, that Ava looked up and frowned. She had to do a double take, her eyes brushing over the map again before her brain caught up to what she thought she saw, and she looked back up in the direction she had seen the woman. Where once was a brunette that had been staring at her with dark brown eyes, now stood a man with a fully bear, his chain mail armor looking rusted and uncomfortable.

“Babe, you good?” Sara asked, looking Ava over fully. She had noticed the tautness in her girlfriend’s stature, and how it changed from a more soft one, and she tried to follow Ava’s gaze.

The director blinked a few times, as if to clear her sight and head, and looked down to her girlfriend. With the ancient looking garb on, Sara only wore a small heel while Ava only wore regular flat boots. The height difference between them was more substantial, and she smiled down at Sara before shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “Yeah, I thought I saw someone I knew.”

“Not totally unheard of, we’re only 30 miles away from DC. Maybe one of your agents took the day off too.”

“Yeah,” Ava responded absentmindedly. She looked over the map again, pointing out a pirate cove show near the treeline. “Let’s do this one.”

Sara’s brow raised, looking to where Ava pointed on the map. “I didn’t think you liked pirates after they tried to kill us.”

Ava smirked, taking her girlfriend’s hand in hers before she replied, “It was also our first kiss, which is so much better than thinking about some sweaty pirates trying to kill us.”

“Touche,” Sara breathed, letting her girlfriend lead her.

They arrived at the pirate cove event before most everyone else, sitting in the middle of the many pews as they waited. Ava finished off the rest of the turkey leg as they passed it between themselves, and Sara was the first to finish her beer. Wiping her mouth, the captain stood to look for a trash can, and asked Ava for another beer token.

“Do you want any, babe?”

Ava nodded, sucking down the rest of the liquid in her mug before handing it to a laughing Sara. “You’re not going to pull ahead that easily, Ms. Lance.”

“Ah, but someone has to be responsible and drive back home,” Sara purred, getting in close and planting a soft kiss onto Ava’s lips.

Ava sucked on her lips, tasting her girlfriend, before responding, “That’s why I have a handy dandy time courier still on my wrist.” She winked as Sara chuckled, the captain moving away with a quick “I’ll be back” while she did. Ava was left alone, no one marking the pews just yet, and she looked at her time courier- which also told the time. They were only 10 minutes early, and seeing as she had never been to a festival before, she wondered if that was too much time to wait for something. When she looked up after straightening out her clothing, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

Staring back at her was the same person she thought she had seen before, this time standing further back from the stage, almost out of line of sight, completely holding Ava’s gaze. She looked like a serial killer with the intensity in which she stared, and the director thought they had been staring at each other for a full hour before her line of sight was broken as Sara plopped down next to her.

“Hey, what did I miss?” Sara said happily, handing Ava a very full mug.

It took another moment for Ava to break out of her reverie, before taking the mug with a quick, “Thanks”. She turned to Sara then, opening her mouth to tell her girlfriend who she had just seen, but was interrupted by a man dressed as a pirate coming up to them. He talked to them in full period speak, acting like a true pirate, and the women turned to each other and raised a brow. They handed it to him: he was a good actor. After they had spoken for a bit, the pirate who called himself John, left the two and moved onto a few more couples and families that had sat down.

Sara turned back to Ava and nudged her softly. “Were you going to say something before Pirate John came up?”

Ava shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. “It’s nothing. The heat’s getting to me.”

Sara frowned, looking up at the clouded sky. “Babe, it’s the middle of August. Globing warming isn’t that bad yet. Tell me what’s wrong.”

The director took a deep breath, looking back to the spot she had seen the brunette before. “I-I thought I saw Michelle earlier today, but I chalked it up to my mind playing tricks on me,” she began. She could feel Sara tense next to her, and she shot out her hand to grasp onto hers. “But then when you were gone I saw her staring at me over by the trees.” She nodded toward behind the stage where the treeline began. “Sara… I think she’s here.”

“She really is a crazy stalker,” Sara replied coolly, squeezing Ava’s hand with reassurance. “Is she brunette?”

Ava almost fell out of her seat. “How did you know!”

Sara shrugged, smiling fully at her girlfriend’s cuteness. “I’m a former assassin, remember? Of course I noticed someone staring at my girlfriend.” She paused for a moment, playing with Ava’s fingers independently. “Do you want me to stop her?”

The director gulped, the lower octave Sara had gone into piercing her ears, and she choked out, “In what way?”

“By using my charms.”

Ava couldn’t speak and instead only nodded. Sara gave her a dazzling smile in return, and pulled the taller woman up. They made sure they had their belongings before heading off towards the trees. There were many activities in the woods, apothecary shops led by wiccans, and play areas for the kids, but at the moment the two were not searching to pet rabbits in the small zoo. Sara let her back fall against the tree as Ava took her to the spot in which she had seen Michelle. Ava asked why they were just standing there, but Sara had shook her head before her body froze.

“I knew you’d come,” a strung out voice said from behind Sara.

Ava’s eyes widened as she turned, looking Michelle dead in the eyes while her mouth opened to form words. She stuttered for a moment before shaking her head, as if to clear it. “Michelle, what are you doing here?”

The brunette walked forward, giving Sara a wide birth, and walked closer to Ava. Her hands were fidgeting in front of her, and she was even shorter than the captain was. She smiled up to Ava before trying to grab a hold of her hands, “So we could be together! You said I was an amazing woman.”

“Yeah, before I told you we weren’t going to do this and I hung up!” Ava cried, pulling her hands back before the brunette could touch them.

“Oh, I know you were just playing hard to get.” Michelle scoffed, looking down to her empty hands before back to Sara. A grimace passed over her features as she looked her up and down. “You won’t touch me because of her, huh? I saw you guys kissing. Who’re you?” She asked pointedly towards Sara.

The captain moved off the tree trunk, lazily walking towards Michelle with her arms swaying by her side. Her thumb was hooked at the lip of her mug, and she held it lightly, yet forcibly. If one was ever in a bar fight they would know the way she held it was the easiest to do right before you hit someone upside the head with it. “You’re ruining my girlfriend’s day off,” Sara drawled, walking closer to the brunette woman, practically invading her personal space. “So who are _you_?”

Michelle mocked Sara, her face contorting and scrunching as she did, before looking back to Ava and taking a few steps closer to her. “I’m not ruining her day, you’re the one that shouldn’t be here, right, poobear?” Her hands shot out and entrapped Ava’s in hers before the director could move away.

Sara was instantly in her personal space, scaring Michelle enough to cause a look of fear on her features, but not powerful enough to let go of Ava’s hand. A mixture of a whisper and hiss came out of her lips, “Let… go.” Predictably, Michelle disengaged. Sara held her gaze, finding for once she could look down at someone even though with the power she had within her, it didn’t matter if she were looking up or not. They would get the message. “Before this goes further, you should know I’ve been trained by a group you couldn’t even fathom,” she breathed, holding brunette orbs with her green. “I know how to keep you alive for days while extracting… useful information. So- let’s start with your name.”

“M-Michelle.”

Sara nodded her head, walking around the brunette without losing her gaze. She stood in front of Ava now, her hands intertwined at her front. She began to walk Michelle back to the trunk of the tree she had been leaning against, all without touching her, while she spoke, “Michelle, I know exactly who you are and what you meant to my girlfriend. And I’m only going to tell you one time,” she raised her finger, looking down as the woman bumped into the tree, “ _it’s over._ This little psycho girl thing you’ve got going on is going to end. And if I ever-” she paused, leaning in and whispering, “- _ever_ see you around my girlfriend again, I’m going to show you what over 6 years of training has wrought me. Do you understand?”

Michelle nodded furiously, her hands wrapped behind her and around the tree.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, I understand,” Michelle squeaked out.

Sara’s demeanor completely changed, a smile breaking out across her lips before she raised up to her full height. “Excellent! Now run along. I hear there’s an equally great festival in Spotsie I’m sure you’re dying to go see.”

She didn’t say another word, Michelle didn’t even dare look at Ava, before she ran off whimpering. Sara took a long swig from her beer, sighing happily and turning toward her girlfriend. Of all the expressions she thought Ava would be wearing, the one she now sported was not one of them. Ava’s eyes were darker than normal, her breathing out of sync as if she had been exerting herself, and she looked at Sara hungrily.

“Babe,” she whispered, licking her lips, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“And you’ve seen me take out six men at once,” Sara quipped, smiling and running her hands over Ava’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s go have some fun.”

Ava stopped her, denying getting pulled along, and brought Sara closer to her. “In a second. Let’s go home first,” she said, her voice low. She nodded down to her time courier and flitted her gaze back to Sara’s. To seal the deal she pulled the captain into a kiss, her tongue tasting and her teeth biting.

Sara moaned softly as Ava pulled away, nodding furiously and looking for a safe space to time portal out. They quickly jumped the twine that barred them from the densely packed trees, and they were just enough concealed when Ava created a portal. Sara lifted the director off her feat, Ava instantly wrapping her legs around her waist, and she practically ran into her room and laughed when Ava hit the bed.

When the doorway closed behind them instantly, Sara was clawing Ava out of her clothing, happy that it wasn’t a corset but a simple tunic she could lift off her. Between each article of clothing hitting the ground, Sara’s mouth found something else to explore: Ava’s shoulders, her stomach, breasts, and her thighs. She kissed Ava hungrily, holding her strong neck in hand, before the director began moving her hands quickly over Sara’s form, ridding her of her own clothing.

Hot bodies pressed perfectly together, as if they were made for one another. Ava’s thigh raised, pressing into Sara’s hips, before she used the leverage to turn them so she was on top. Her hands held Sara’s arms above her head, her longer hair raining down and tickling the captain’s breast, before Ava bent and sucked hard on her lip. Sara moaned into the kiss, bucking her hips to try to grind herself into Ava, and the director immediately responded. Sara’s head flew back as two fingers entered her immediately, Ava completely disallowing her any more warm up.

Not like she needed it, as Ava instantly breathed out, “You’re so fucking wet.”

Sara whimpered softly, her hips rolling into skilled fingers. “You’re not the only one that got hot telling your ex off.”

“She doesn’t matter right now,” Ava whispered, beginning to move inside of Sara. Her thrusts were met in tandem with the captain’s thrusts, Sara instantly moving to accommodate that beautiful friction. “It’s you and me. That’s what matters.”

“You and me,” Sara repeated breathlessly. She moaned when Ava licked and bit her neck, curling her fingers through the director’s hair.

The viking look-a-like smiled down to her girlfriend, angling her fingers and anchoring herself as she readied. Sara opened her eyes, looking down with questions in her eyes, but her head instantly hazed out as Ava thrust inside of her. Her body bolted upward, holding onto Ava for dear life, as the director used her newfound leverage to mercilessly pound into her girlfriend. Sara’s nails dug into Ava’s back, her toes curling uncontrollably, and she tried not to bare down too hardly on Ava’s hips as her thighs encompassed her. If the pressure was too much Ava did not say, and she continued to thrust hard into Sara with fingers curled.

Sara moaned, her hips thrusting up wildly, and she found Ava’s mouth. Sloppy kisses pressed together, the captain’s mind refusing to focus on anything else but the heat at her core and the tightening coil inside of her. Her head flung backwards, Ava taking the opportunity to bite into her neck, and she could hear her groans becoming high pitched. Sara usually hated the way she sounded in bed when she was about to come, but with Ava taking her there she had learned to love that noise.

She tried to say Ava’s name as her head sank deeper into the pillow, the director’s fingers curling before her hand brushed Sara’s clit, and just like that she was floating in the clouds. Her neck was kissed softly, a soft tongue pressing its way up and down it, and her body twitched accompanied by hitching sobs. Sara came down with Ava’s fingers working over her nipples, the woman’s head still at her throat kissing languidly, and the captain moaned with satisfaction, running her hand through Ava’s hair.

“Phenomenal,” she said, kissing the top of Ava’s head.

Ava smiled against her, a blush rising to her cheeks. She looked up to Sara, love in her gaze. “Usually I’m all about fighting my own battles but if that ever happens again-”

“Which it won’t.”

“-then I’m glad to know it’ll lead to this.”

Sara’s brow raised and she chortled, “Well now we’ve got to stop Michelle before she gets too far!”

Ava laughed, pulling the woman back as she flung out her hand towards the side table where they had both left their phones. Her fingers slipped around Sara’s small wrist, looking her up and down with a soft smile on her features, before she kissed her again. While she did she led Sara’s hand slowly down, letting the captain scratch her stomach and hips before reaching searing warmth. Ava did not take her eyes off of Sara as the latter entered her. Her mouth opened in a soft gasp, watching Sara’s expression for the first time while the captain entered her, before bringing her into a kiss.

The director moved slowly, languidly moving upward and back down onto those fingers, before she placed their foreheads together. Sara adjusted her angle, hitting a particularly rough spot inside Ava when she came back down. The director gasped, her eyes flying open as she moved upward, straddling Sara now. Her fingers played with Sara’s nipple, her other hand holding a freckled shoulder to keep herself steady. She began to move faster, loving the way Sara curled inside of her every so often. This was a woman that knew her, a woman that knew how to please. She couldn’t get enough, and she would never get enough.

Sara had her fun, letting Ava ride her for a little while longer, before her body sat up, holding the director close with a strong arm. She moved her head towards her stomach, kissing Ava’s side fondly, before widening her legs to make Ava spread hers. The director did, and Sara whispered, “Deep breath, baby.”

She felt Ava comply, a deep breath being drawn into her, and Sara bit down onto her hip while simultaneously moving her fingers at a sudden blinding pace. Ava’s hands went to her shoulder, almost pushing off her if not for Sara’s arm around her, and her body curved back as she moaned loudly. Sara was not kind, continuing to move at such a fast pace it was all Ava could do to keep her mind switched on from the stimulation. Her nails dug into Sara’s shoulders, her hips moving to counter the thrusts, moving back at the apex. Sara’s fingers rammed into her, going to the knuckle, and Ava almost let out a scream.

Sara’s body straightened, but the leverage she had on her hand did not change, and she continued to pound into Ava while she swirled her tongue over her nipples. Her tongue flicked hard, her fingers curled inside of Ava, and just like that the director’s body hunched over and her lips kissed the top of Sara’s hair. The captain’s scent filled her nostrils as she breathed deeply, trying hard to continue to take in air as her body convulsed with her orgasm. It didn’t work, Sara still moving softly inside of her, and instantly she was thrown into another orgasm.

This time Ava lost control of her limbs, they falling to her side useless as her second orgasm wracked her body, and if not for Sara she would have fallen. The captain continued to work her down, softly nipping everywhere she could reach on Ava’s body, before she removed her very wet hand from inside of her. Turning their bodies, and being sure not to touch anywhere near Ava’s swollen clit, Sara laid the taller woman down gently onto the pillows. She kissed her softly on the shoulder, moving to her side, and looked at the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

After a few moments in which Ava’s breath turned back to normal, Sara kissed her shoulder again and chimed, “Good thing you brought that along after all.”

Ava hummed, opening her eyes slowly and turning her gaze to Sara’s. She smiled tiredly, looking past Sara to the time courier that laid on the side table. “Nifty device, isn’t it?”

“Did you just say ‘nifty’?” Sara asked, absolute glee on her face.

The director groaned, her hand falling onto her face as she laughed. “It’s the orgasm, I swear!”

Sara got on top of her, resting her chin onto her hands that intertwined over Ava’s collarbone. “Oh right, the orgasm,” she mimicked, laughter in her throat.

Ava played in her girlfriend’s hair absently, her eyes on the ceiling as she chuckled. “Thank you for what you did today, Sara.”

The seriousness in Ava’s voice stopped the captain from making a joke out of her words, and she breathed in heavily. “You’re welcome, Ava Sharpe.”

You’re welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely ADORED this chapter. Like insanely so. One of my favorites, hands down! (I've got a lot of coffee in my veins and I'm rewatching Legends- please send aid.)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next up we've goooot a reverse on chapter 3's vibrator prompt but Ava is making Sara wear a certain bullet alllll daayyy loooonnnggg before a wicked party???
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time my Avalance shippers!


	13. Domination and Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by manticoregurl071134 and laurent: Sara uses that Chapter Three vibrator as a punishment all day long and then there's a time bureau party?; A reverse on chapter 3 - like at the next party Ava gets Sara to wear the bullet. Mini prompt- Ava did mention in LOT 3x11 that she may like giving orders... maybe this could be part of their mutual kink exploring from chapter 5.
> 
> Por que no los tres?!
> 
> OH MY GOOOOD I LOVE this kinky ass chapter. I hope you do too!! As is shown in the prompt, this is a direct continuation of both Chapter 3- The Vibartor- and Chapter 5- Bed Harnesses and Velcro.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

The soft exhalation of Sara Lance’s breath filled her girlfriend’s room. Sara rolled onto the balls of her feet as Ava Sharpe’s finger pressed something cool inside of her, and the taller woman’s finger dragged slowly upward. Sara moaned lightly as Ava’s finger pressed and moved when it got to her clit, but was quickly removed. Opening her eyes, she saw the director sucking her lip as she looked at Sara, her brow arched in curious delirium.

Ava grabbed the back of Sara’s neck, her lips moving to her ear as she whispered, “You were very bad yesterday. Do you accept your punishment?”

Sara didn’t have time to respond when Ava’s fingers brushed over a small pebble-like object, small bars ascending to show something gaining power. Sara’s breath hitched as the sleek future vibrator came to life inside of her, moving against her walls with glorious speed. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone again. Sara opened her eyes to see Ava looking her over, before a more powerful wave shot through her.

“Are you going to behave today? Or are you going to continue to disobey me?” Ava hissed, her teeth biting Sara’s ear before soothing the spot with her tongue, the remote showing the vibrator was at half its strength.

Sara absolutely loved it when her girlfriend got this way. There was always a game of who was the dominant one that specific day, and it usually fell into Sara’s favor- she simply loved taking care of Ava and usually reciprocation would always come afterwards. But when Ava took the reins her absolute kinky side spilled out: she was far more aggressive than Sara, grabbing necks, biting profusely, and making the pang throughout the captain so strong she thought she would come undone if Ava didn’t stop everything she was doing and fucked her. Today was one of those days. She hadn’t listened to a command in bed the previous night, her arms having been tied behind her and Ava had rammed her from behind. Too bad she did not obey when the director told her not to make a sound, and then proceeded to slap her ass mercilessly while pounding into her.

Now was the retribution, and the punishment.

“Obey,” Sara breathed out, her hands staying by her side.

Ava grinned, moving away and lowering the speed to become a dull ache inside of Sara. “You’re going to wear this all day,” she said, looking her girlfriend in the eyes, making sure she understood her. “And whenever I feel like it, I’ll make you come, understand?”

Sara nodded, swallowing hard before she replied, “Understood.”

The director’s hand wrapped to the front of Sara’s neck, squeezing gently while she whispered, “You’re going to keep your comms in at all times. And you’re going to do exactly what I say, when I say it, understood?”

Ava had never gone this far and Sara felt the urge to pull her girlfriend into a deep kiss. She stopped herself, instead nodding softly and whispering even more gently, “Understood, Director.”

“I’ll know if you disobey,” she breathed, licking Sara’s lips softly. “So first, be a good girl and bend down for me.”

Sara immediately complied, bending her naked body so that her fingers brushed against the floor.

Ava walked around her slowly, slapping her ass when she got behind her and grinding up against her. The material from the jeans she wore brushed harshly against Sara, but the captain did not flinch or move a muscle. She heard a _pop_ from Ava’s mouth before her wet finger entered her slowly, pushing the vibrator deeper inside of Sara and towards her G-spot. Sara bit her lip hard, determined not to make a sound or face even more delicious consequences, while her girlfriend circled her finger inside of her.

Sara enjoyed yoga, so she could bend and contort in various ways when she needed, so while she felt only a slight burn from bending so far over, she also felt her thighs beginning to tremble from another sensation that was building in her. The vibrator might have been on the lowest possible setting, but as it rubbed against her walls it sent powerful sensations through her all the same. Ava must have known where it was, because if ever she moved it she would quickly move the bullet back into place, pressing hard on it for a moment. Sara lifted her head, a whimper leaving her lips, before her hair was pulled and her body went with it.

Ava’s hot breath was on her ear, a second finger now added to the first and she quietly said, “Tell me how it feels.”

“Amazing,” Sara breathed, a high pitched moan leaving her lips along with a groan from the yank on her hair. The intake of air into her lungs was faster, her hips now moving into Ava’s fingers and with it the vibrator. “Director, aren’t I a good girl?” Her voice was choked and whiny, the hard captain she was to everyone else practically disappearing before Ava’s eyes as her body reacted to her impending orgasm.

A hot tongue ran across Sara’s neck, Ava’s lips pressed hard against her ear and hair. Every few words corresponded with a hard thrust and a moan from Sara’s lips, “You love this, don’t you? The proud Captain Lance being taken and humiliated. If only your crew could see you now.” Ava chuckled, low and deep. “Or maybe,” she whispered lowly, her hand leaving Sara’s hair and wrapped around her throat, “you could show the entire Bureau in DC how much of a good girl you are.”

Ava chortled as Sara cursed under her breath, flinging her head back with her eyes closed tightly. She could feel her walls tightening, making it hard to move her fingers with the added vibrator inside her folds, and she waited and kissed along Sara’s collarbone and neck. Slowly, oh so slowly, Sara came down, hunching over slightly as the vibrator still dully ached inside of her. Ava turned retrieved the remote from her pocket, turning the bullet off completely, before slipping it back into its spot.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ava asked as she watched Sara reach in front of her.

The captain’s movements stopped immediately, her green orbs looking back to Ava in confusion. “Well I was going to say ‘I’m taking the bullet out’, but now I feel that’s wrong.”

“You would be correct,” Ava said, her strict voice cascading through the room. “No, Ms. Lance, you are to keep it inside of you all day.”

Sara licked her lips. “But… the second fundraiser is tonight at the Bureau.”

Ava smirked and leaned in towards her. “So it is.”

“Aves...”

“You are to be punished,” Ava said simply, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s midsection after removing her fingers from within her. “You accepted to it already. So put on your underwear and get cleaned up. And if it becomes too much for you,” Ava said, leaning into her girlfriend and dropping her voice, “just duck into my office.”

Ah, how the tables have turned.

 

 

+++

 

 

Sara was speaking to Hank Heywood with ease, despite the dull vibration from the bullet inside of her at the Bureau fundraiser in DC. She understood they had them every once in awhile to try to make those in the pentagon more important than they were, reaching out to the agents on the ground and, of course, to speak to the director personally. Said director had a hand on Sara’s back, completely letting it be known that they were dating, and while it had taken Hank a moment to adjust, Sara’s threat of physical harm still plagued his thoughts.

He fumbled over his words slightly, raising a glass and drinking it down before looking over the other bigwigs in the room. Heywood leaned in close and asked, “Where’s my son?”

Director Sharpe answered him matter of factly, “Nate wanted to go over our numbers one more time before putting in a report. Our holding cells need to be fast tracked and he’s looking for any means to make that happen.”

Sara’s heart leapt out of her chest watching Ava work. She was so confident and in her element now, and she reminded the captain of the badass woman she had first met so long ago. Ava had fallen into the position as director, but she had worked her ass off to get to that point and she was finally realizing that. To smoothly speak to, basically, her boss without a stutter in sight made butterflies go off in Sara’s stomach at how proud she was of her girlfriend.

Her smile did not go unnoticed, and Ava looked down at her, winking quickly when Heywood turned his head. Ava was not the most physically affectionate at her job, something Sara could respect, but just as Hank turned his gaze back on the women Sara’s body jolted forward without her input. She smiled to him, raising her champagne glass before clearing her throat. The vibrator worked inside of her, filling her more than it had any right to as it was pushed further inside of her by her underwear.

“Please excuse me,” she mumbled, breaking away from the pair. She walked toward the buffet line, thankfully nothing really changed about these events, and she was going to pick up another glass when she almost knocked them all over. Her hand twitched, and Sara had to place it onto the edge of the table hard until her knuckles turned white. “Fuck,” she breathed, thankful no one was too close to her.

“Stand up straight or they’ll notice,” Ava’s voice rang in her head over the comms.

Sara instantly obliged, gritting her teeth and standing erect slowly. Her breath came out in a huff at the effort she was exuding, but she quickly smiled and moved out of the way the best she could when someone excused themselves in front of her to grab a glass. Ava must have watched them going towards Sara, warning her at the last possible moment so their game could continue.

“Bring me back a glass,” she commanded.

The captain looked back to where she had left Ava and Heywood. She could see Ava’s arms crossed. In one hand was an empty glass of champagne while the other was closed into a soft fist. In between her fingers was the remote. It was too late to respond quickly enough when she saw Ava’s fingers scroll upward on the device, and with it a powerful wave knocked her back into the table. She had turned the bullet up so high it felt like it was wracking Sara’s body with multiple orgasms, and she turned away from everyone and sucked her lip.

“Are you already disobeying?”

_Shit!_

Sara’s eyes opened quickly, the captain grabbing two glasses and turning fast. All she had to do was make it back to Ava with the champagne, and her task would be complete. Unlucky for her, the director was not so patient this night, flicking up on the device before downward. Shock waves struck throughout Sara’s body, the captain knowing she would come at any moment in front of everyone here. In front of her Director. She bit her lip hard, trying to focus on something else, and by the time she had made it back to Ava she was flustered and spent.

“Are you alright, Ms. Lance,” Hank asked, looking her up and down. “Your face is flushed.”

“Sick,” she said lowly, glancing into his eyes before immediately lowering them again. “Bad shrimp.”

Ava placed a hand on her back, rubbing it fondly. “Do you need to go to my office? There’s a bathroom you can use. Wash cold water on your face.”

Sara looked up at the director and saw the clear order in her eyes, as well as the subtly in her voice. She cleared her throat, smiling halfheartedly towards Hank, before excusing herself from the duo. The walk between the middle of the room where they had been towards Ava’s office was maddening, even more so when the director continued to play with the remote. She was about to come, Sara could feel it in her weakening knees and the way her legs wobbled underneath her. Her hand touched the cool metal of the door of the office, it tucked away in a small room filled with desks for agents, and she was fully intending to open it to duck inside for her orgasm when a hiss came over the comms.

“Don’t.”

Sara halted, her hand moving the knob at a stationary position, while she stood there in front of the door. Her breath came in huffs, the tingling in her body getting worse. Ava gave no other order, only the inference of staying put and not moving into the office. Her hand hit the pane glass hard, her fingers curling into it, and she tried- she really tried- to keep her body standing. The orgasm ripped through her body, making her claw at her own stomach, and she could feel her knees going from under her.

“I’ve got you,” a silk voice came. Ava Sharpe hooked her arms underneath Sara’s, opening the door in one fluid motion and getting the woman inside. She closed the door, her eyes alight, as she turned the vibrations down with the remote. Sara came back to herself as best she could, her body leaning against the door as she tried to regain strength in her legs to carry her. Ava’s body was instantly on hers, pressing her harder into the door, as she kissed her deeply. “You’re so good. You’re such a good girl,” she laughed lowly, moaning into the kiss.

“Director,” Sara whispered, the strength in her legs returning slowly. She stood a little more, straightening her back instead of fully leaning on the glass. She knew she shouldn’t have- she really knew she shouldn’t have- but the captain grabbed her girlfriend’s suit and pressed their bodies closer together.

Ava immediately pulled away from the kiss, her eyes hard. “Let go.” Sara did immediately, breathing heavily. She tried to apologize but her body almost went to its knees when Ava turned the vibrator back on high, watching as her girlfriend almost doubled over. “What was the rule?”

“N-no, no, touching to-toni-tonight!”

“That’s right,” Ava hissed, bending down and placing her hand about Sara’s neck, making her head tilt backward so she would look at her. “No touching tonight. And what did you just do?”

Sara was breathing heavily, the bullet inside of her moving at incomprehensible speeds. She couldn’t speak in that moment and she choked out a sob when Ava reached underneath her blue skin tight dress and up, moving her panties away and entered her harshly. The vibrator pushed further inside of her along with those fingers, and Sara almost fainted from how so fucking good it felt. Her breath hitched in her throat and she cried out, “I touched!”

Ava nodded solemnly, as if Sara had just told her very important news, and she pushed the captain onto her ass and hiked up her dress. She moved between Sara’s legs, pulling out of her and taking off her underwear so that it dangled from one leg. She reinserted her fingers without warning or care, Sara’s juices already soaking into the floor beneath them. Ava grabbed her neck, pushing her back and head into the glass of the door, and began stroking hard inside of her.

Sara was feeling things she had never experienced before. Her brain was fogged, like clouds were moving in her thoughts, and with each thrust her moans became groans that then devolved further into squeaked choked noises. It was too good. It was far too good. She felt like she was going to faint, the vibrator striking so deep within her while Ava’s fingers curled inside. The stimulation was a constant stream to her clit, her core, her everything and Sara couldn’t tell if this was reality or a simulation- a dream.

“I’m sorry,” she began to whine, a mantra picking up. She wanted to touch, wanted to feel Ava underneath her fingers, and every so often she had to physically stop herself from wrapping strong arms around her girlfriend. The haze in her mind would clear just as she was about to make contact, balling her fists together before slamming them back down to her sides.

Ecstasy. This was pure, unadulterated ecstasy and Ava Sharpe was taking her on the trip of her fucking life.

It wasn’t long before Ava felt Sara’s walls tighten violently, the captain’s head flung back hard and hit the glass but it was like she didn’t even feel it. Her mouth was open, her face contorted in pure pleasure, and it made the director chuckle.

The plea Sara was repeating turned swiftly into “Director!” when Sara felt the coil inside of her become too tight. It was going to release, and she felt it so strongly, she didn’t think she would ever feel anything like it again.

“Touch me!”

Sara complied immediately, her body moving even closer to Ava’s as her back hunched into her instead of tilting away. Sara stopped suddenly, no noise leaving her body when she had scooted closer to touch her girlfriend, but just as quickly as it came it was over. Sara cursed, long and hard, her hips thrusting violently into Ava’s hands as she brought herself to her seventh orgasm for the day. Her breath came out strangled next to Ava’s ear, Sara trying her best to catch her breath, but the director was cruel.

Oh so cruel.

Sara’s head slammed into Ava’s shoulder as another orgasm swept through her body mere moments after the first one began. She had no time to come down, and her clit was dangerously over stimulated. The captain tried to jerk away, her body physically telling her it was too much, but Ava’s grip tightened on her neck and she was trapped. She tried to plead with her Director, but just as soon as the second orgasm was almost over, Ava moved hard and fast into Sara.

“Coming! Coming again!” Sara screamed, her body involuntarily connecting Ava’s fingers inside of her to the knuckle to ride the orgasm. The vibrator pushed upward, hitting her spot again, and her teeth sank into Ava’s shoulder enough to cause blood even through the layers of suit and dress shirt.

By the time it was all over, Ava’s floor was practically ruined with Sara’s juices, the captain laying limp and leaning onto the door as her hands covered her cunt. It wouldn’t help her if Ava decided she wanted more, but it was mostly to protect her clit from any air movement. Another orgasm would truly make her faint, and there was a party they had to get back to.

Or not, Sara thought lazily as she tried to open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, dark blue ones were staring back at her, and Ava was smiling sweetly with a hint of domination. She moved toward Sara’s side, moving her into her arms, before Ava kissed her softly.

“Are you okay, babe?” she asked gently, rocking them both there.

Sara didn’t have the energy to reply at first, only nodded and swallowing. Her mouth was dry, and she flicked her tongue out to try to wet her lips. She found her voice and wasn’t surprised in the least when she heard the rasp in it, “You were amazing.”

Ava blushed beside her, not that Sara saw, and she kissed her head again. “I’ll tell them tomorrow you got sick and we went home, okay?”

Sara nodded, pulling Ava closer to her when the latter tried to get up to create a portal. Sara shook her head, holding it off for a moment, before she regained some autonomy of her body. So they sat there, together, rocking back and forth. And Sara Lance knew she would never leave this beautiful woman for as long as she lived.

Til death do they part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew what a ride!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next up we have a twofer again! You guys really like the idea of Canery fucking Ava huh??
> 
> Until next time my Avalance hippies!


	14. The Canary and the Strap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Major_JR and BabyBard93: Ava being rescued by Sara in her Canary get up and showing her proper gratitude.; Sara in her full Canary costume and Ava being super into that, and maybe Ava's first time ever with a strap on and being all nervous to ask Sara but Sara being very pleased to oblige.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

The night was warm on Ava Sharpe’s skin as she walked the streets at night. She had just gotten off work, running close to midnight now because she didn’t know when to quit, and she had decided to stretch her legs instead of portaling home. She was a capable woman, she was made of the best genes in the world, and on such a night as this she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to breathe in the warm air. She was stuck behind a desk all day long, if she only got out once a month, she was happy it was tonight.

She walked with confidence as only a woman unafraid of what went bump in the night could. She had seen ghouls and ghosts, chupacabras and murderous pirates. Ava knew she could handle some kid with a gun, or a man twice her size looking for a fight. DC wasn’t the safest place at night, but she was also on the outskirts of the city, walking through neighborhoods lined with trees. The inner city was where she had to watch out for, and while she thought of extending her walk to go through the back alleyways, she still stayed on the fringe.

Ava’s mind was on her girlfriend waiting for her at home. Sara Lance didn’t always stay over, but when she said she would, she always came through. With Ava’s long hours as director and Sara leading the Legends, it was hard to sync up their schedules to have a night together. They got upwards of five hours once, which made them both extremely happy, before Sara was called away and subsequently Ava was as well. The price of being the leader of their own divisions, as it were. Ava didn’t mind as much, still loving every moment she could spend with her lover, and she was even more excited when she was invited on missions with her.

Tonight was not one of those nights, however, and Sara had been texting her since nine asking when she was leaving the office. The urge to go home and lay with her girlfriend was strong, but Ava truly had to get a lot of paperwork done ever since the incident with the escaped fugitives. They had completely wrecked a good amount of the Bureau and while they had gotten funding for improved cells for them, the chaos was still being rebuilt. Usually she would have just pawned if off on Gary, making him do the paperwork in her place, but she honestly felt a little bad about doing it continuously to him. He seemed more heartbroken than usual, and though he wouldn’t tell her, saying he had a new “bro” he was talking to about it, Ava could tell he was wounded by something.

The director shook the thought from her mind, sighing into the night as she walked and she tried to think back to her girlfriend. The reason Sara was so excited for her to come back home was because of their talk right before she had left that morning. Ava had abashedly asked for Sara to use a dildo on her- a strap on to be specific- and while she was so embarrassed at first, the captain had been quick and communicative with her response. Tonight was supposed to be the night they used it, and Ava wondered if Sara would still be awake now that she was coming home so late.

She was maybe five blocks away from her apartment, when she felt a presence behind her. Ava turned, planting her foot behind her so she could catch any incoming attack, but what she saw was nothing out of the ordinary. The road was paved black, potholes scattering the ground, and the trees sways gently in the breeze. There was no one in sight, and Ava made a face and continued walking.

That was until that presence was back again.

This time Ava did not turn, continuing to stay the course she was walking, keeping her gait steady and her mind alert. Crime could happen anywhere, it didn’t matter if you were in a nice neighborhood or a nasty one, and she cursed herself for not bringing her gun along. She was confident she could take out any lowlife that tried to come at her, and she continued to walk steadily. The clicks of the bike suddenly filled the air around her, and Ava glanced back to see a cyclist coming toward her. So late at night they would usually ride on the street, but this guy was on the sidewalk, picking up speed as if he did not see her.

Ava began to walk faster, glancing every so often back at the ever closer biker. She gritted her teeth, setting her jaw, as she ducked into a particularly darker area that led into an alleyway, pressing her back against the wall in anticipation. She could hear the biker getting closer, more slowly now as if he was trying to find her, and the woman’s fists balled at her side.

The bicycle flew past her suddenly and without warning and the breath Ava had been holding whistled out of her. She smiled to herself, rolling her eyes, at getting scared over nothing and turned to walk through the alley to the other block. A gasp caught in her throat as she turned and her wrist was grasped firmly, her body pulled further into the alley. Brilliant blue orbs sparked behind a black mask, the vigilante seeming to have their own light source that only passed over her eyes, and her tight black corset pushed her breasts up distractedly. Ava shook that thought away, her useless lesbian brain silencing for a moment, as she looked to the woman pinning her gently.

“You could have gotten hurt,” the masked woman said softly, looking Ava up and down. “If I hadn’t distracted him with a sound further down, anyways.”

Ava gulped, her orbs flashing to her side where her wrist was placed against the wall. “Thank you for your help. I’m… really appreciative.”

“And how are you going to show that appreciation,” the vigilante asked, her eyes scavenging down Ava’s body again.

The director cleared her throat, flexing her hand that was held so she would not get pins and needles. “I have a girlfriend.”

“I won’t tell.”

“I love her.”

“Do you now?” The masked woman smiled coyly, dipping her lips to kiss Ava’s neck. After she connected she raised back up. “Well it just so happens I know who your girlfriend is. And she told me,” her voice became softer, the woman’s hot breath passed over Ava’s ear, “that she wanted you to please me in every way.”

Ava’s body shuddered, her legs feeling weak, she looked at the shorter freckled woman. She nodded, her hands feeling their way down to the woman’s pants. A belt was looped around them, but it didn’t actually do anything, and Ava slowly pulled the leather down as she held the vigilante's gaze. “If she said it’s okay,” she breathed.

The Canary smirked, pressing their lips together as she felt the strap fall out of her pants. She deepened the kiss, stroking the dildo as her other hand unbuttoned Ava’s jeans. Her fingerless gloves were getting in the way, but she still managed to move the taller woman’s underwear to the side and stroke a finger through wetness. The vigilante smirked, looking up to her while she whispered, “Is that all for me?”

The director licked her lips, looking into familiar eyes as she moved her foot through a pant leg, before she responded, “You’re my savior, after all.”

Smiling wide, the vigilante took Ava’s waiting thigh and pressed hard into it, keeping the woman balanced, and she stroked the dildo against her opening. Before she pressed inside, she asked, “Would you like me to fill you up?” Ava nodded and the Canary shook her head, pressing a finger to the director’s lips. “I want to hear you say it.”

Ava whimpered softly, her leg pressed against the wall by a strong hand, the strength rippling off this woman in waves she had never known before. She wanted to be fucked, she craved to screwed until she didn’t know which was was up or down. She nodded again and punctuated it by a furiously low groan, “I want your cock inside of me. I want you to make me come, Canary.”

The vigilante almost growled, thrusting her hips instantly inside of the director without a second thought. A gasp filled the empty alleyway, Ava’s head flying back almost hitting the wall, before she looked back to the woman fucking her with half lidded eyes. She moved her hips downward and towards the vigilante immediately, gasping out small breaths as the dildo filled her to the brim.

“Fuck,” Ava whispered as the Canary stroked long and hard into her. She didn’t turn her eyes away from the vigilante, cupping her cheek and bringing her in for a passionate kiss. She nipped her lips, running a tongue across them to quell the pain, before tasting the woman completely. She tasted familiar and yet different, something else hidden underneath. She tasted good- great- wonderful! Her scent filled Ava’s soul and she knew she could never forget that smell ever again. Honey and apricots. The smell of heaven, she would laugh.

The Canary moved Ava’s leg higher, bending her own knees before thrusting at a new angle, deeper and harder than she could reach before. It took a gloved hand over her mouth to stop the director from screaming out a moan, and the freckled woman felt her index and middle finger bit and licked. She immediately placed them into Ava’s mouth, letting out a small moan herself as she felt a warm tongue lap over them dutifully.

The superhero growled again, letting go of Ava’s leg at the apex of her thrust, making the woman’s body weight she had just supported fall hard onto her cock. Ava involuntarily bit down hard onto the Canary’s fingers, eliciting a chuckle from the masked woman, as she tried to push her orgasm off. They had just began their fun, there was no way she was stopping it now. Even if the Canary was being so cruel.

Ava groaned as the fingers were removed from her mouth, feeling both of the vigilante’s hands hold onto either side of her hip, before ramming her down onto the dildo. She choked out a sob, feeling the long strokes turn into quick thrusts inside of her, before the Canary moved her hips in a circle, causing a new stimulus on Ava’s clit she wasn’t ready for.

“Not yet,” the director moaned lamely, her body going against her plea as it tumbled over the edge. She held tightly to the masked woman, moaning in her ear as the dildo thrust deeply inside of her, faster and faster before it brought her to climax.

The Canary held Ava there, the dildo fully inside of her, before she slowly pulled out when the twitches subsided. She let Ava lean against the wall as she bent low, grabbing her pants and guiding her foot into them, before securing them around her waist. She quickly stuffed the dildo back into her own leather pants, pulling them up and fastening them as she looked at the woman. She smirked, looking her up and down.

“What a beautiful sight,” she whispered, moving in for a sweet kiss.

Ava reciprocated, returning the kiss lazily before her eyes opened energetically. “Let’s take this back to my place,” she chimed.

The Canary’s brow raised and she fully smiled. “And what would poor Sara Lance have to say about that?”

Ava moved in close, her hand cupping the masked woman’s cheek as she whispered, “I think she’ll be okay.” She stepped away from the woman for a moment, setting the coordinates in her time courier before creating a time window in front of them further into the alley. “Shall we, Canary?” she asked innocently.

“We shall,” the vigilante known as Sara Lance responded, strolling behind the woman and into her apartment for a very, very fun night with her old costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> And next on our roster we've gooot poles and lapdances?
> 
> Until the next time my Avalance beauties!


	15. Sara and the Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by The_New_One: Ava returns home to discover Sara has had a stripper pole installed in their bedroom. Sara appears wearing a sexy outfit and dances around the pole before giving Ava a proper lap dance.
> 
> Full Disclosure: I've NEVER gotten a lapdance, I've taken like a class on pole dancing- which was super fun. So.. yeah lol Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Director Ava Sharpe sighed heavily as she rolled her chair back and got up in one swift movement. Punching keys a bit too forcibly on her time courier, the tall woman glided into her apartment and immediately felt her shoulders relaxing. The Bureau was frantically trying to capture as many fugitives as possible to win the day-off pool that the office had started at the beginning of February. All those that did not win, and thus could not take the day off or trade their day to someone else, were glumly strolling about the office as if the zombie virus had infected them.

It didn’t make it any better that Ava had to also work on the famed Valentine’s Day and she had only heard whispers of conversation from the woman throughout. They had made plans to go out to dinner and spend the entire night together- something that simply did not happen most the time- but when a disturbance in 1970 hit Ava had to stay. It almost broke her heart how the excited voice from her girlfriend Sara Lance turned to forced happiness, the freckled woman while understanding still feeling dejected. Ever since that call whenever Ava texted she received one worded answers, and she had half a mind to image project in to at least have a real conversation with her girlfriend. She didn’t have the time, however, as she assembled a team and watched over the mission.

Ava kicked off her shoes, leaving them where they lie which was very much out of the ordinary, before eyeing a glass of scotch on the island. Quirking her brow, she walked over to it, wondering if Sara had poured it for herself and had gotten distracted. A slender finger tapped at the hand written note next to it, before her lips pulled into a smile.

_Drink up, babe~_

With a grin still on her features, Ava took the glass and felt the burning liquor travel down her throat. She puckered her lips, closing her eyes and sighing slowly, before maneuvering to the cabinets in hopes of finding the bottle it came from. She didn’t find one and instead found another note:

_Cheeky. Follow the trail~_

Ava’s brow furrowed, looking back to the stairs that led to their room, before she spotted another glass. She chuckled to herself, walking up a few steps to pick up the glass- which was filled slightly less than the previous one- before gulping it down. Just like her girlfriend, she enjoyed the taste of scotch. Rum was a good alternative if they didn’t have the specific liquor in the house, and she wondered if Sara had bought it for this occasion. It was smooth, smoother than the ones they usually got from the store, and the tension in her muscles completely melted away as the second shot reached her belly.

Blowing out warm air, Ava licked her lips and ascended the steps fully, turning to look into her bedroom. Her mouth fell agape, her eyes going wide, as right in the middle of their room was a silver pole. Just past it was a black chair Ava had never seen before, and behind _that_ was her girlfriend looking like an entire snack. Sara was wearing a black collard lace shirt, which reminded Ava of her white canary costume, and a garter belt. Her laced panties were not black, but a delectable dark blue, and her hair was curled to the side. Sultry upbeat music played softly in the background, and it felt as if she had just walked into a different environment entirely.

Dark red lipstick made Sara’s mouth pop, much to Ava’s notice, and she sultrily said, “Welcome home, Director Sharpe.”

Ava was flabbergasted as she stared, her fingers going weak and she almost dropped the glass she still held. Trying to clear her throat- trying being the operative word- and she quickly walked to her dresser before it slipped out of her hand completely. She tried to stammer something out, maybe a “wow, babe” or “oh my god”, but any word that would have fumbled its way out of her mouth was choked back when Sara got off the bed and started walking closer to her.

“Come on, baby,” she whispered, pulling Ava around the pole and guided her into the chair. Her body bent low before she rolled upward, her breasts skimming across Ava’s mouth, before Sara moved away. Her hand touched the pole languidly, running up it before grasping it tightly, flinging her body around it. Instead of picking up momentum to thrust herself up the pole, she instead let her knees glide to the ground before crawling slowly between Ava’s legs. “Time to take these off.”

Sara’s fingers danced across her girlfriend’s thighs, heat cascading through Ava’s core as she did. The captain kept moving her body, gyrating into Ava or side to side. Her fingers found the buttons of the director’s shirt, unbuttoning them slowly while she made eye contact, before grinding her hips in circles on top of her. Ava’s breath hitched, her jaw setting, as Sara continued to move, her warm hands dancing around collarbone and neck.

Just as Ava couldn’t stand it anymore, and her hands were moving upward to attach themselves to Sara’s body, the captain moved back, wagging her finger with a smirk on her face. Ava sat there huffing, her sports bra showing while her shirt hung loosely on her shoulders, her pants having been unbuttoned as well. Sara moved her hands over her body, almost grinding into her hand, before she went back to the pole. She built up momentum with her body again, this time hopping off the ground and spreading her legs around the pole, hooking her heels behind it as she turned. Her muscles strained, and Ava licked her lips, wishing to run her tongue across Sara’s abs.

The captain did an entire routine, starting first in the air, even doing the backsplits and hangs- holding herself in the air as she languidly moved her legs to give Ava a good look at her panties- before moving to the ground. She danced- actually danced- for her girlfriend, flipping her hair and gyrating her body. She came slowly closer, her hips and body moving in tandem, belly dancing at one point, before her warm breath was on Ava’s ear and her strong hands were on the chair. The director needed Sara to touch her, but the captain did not comply, instead she held on tighter to that chair as she ground her hips into her.

Ava couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing Sara’s thighs and ground her own hips upward while the captain was in her rotation downward. Instead of a gasp that Ava was sure to warrant from the freckled beauty, Sara smiled wide, finally lowering her head and capturing the director’s lips with hers. Ava’s hands went wildly to the back of Sara’s head, her fingers slotting through blonde locks, and she kissed her deeper. She heard a pitiful moan come from her lips, which Sara immediately chuckled at, before Ava retaliated by hooking her hands underneath strong thighs.

She threw Sara back onto the bed, immediately entering the empty space atop her, and kissed her more aggressively. Ava was worked up, more than she had been in a very long time, and the entire routine where she couldn’t touch her girlfriend had awoken something within her. Her hands did nothing but touch Sara, they gliding over the belt before pressing the captain’s breasts together, Ava kissing and licking and sucking.

Sara moaned softly, this time it was her who let her fingers run through hair, but just as Ava had been about to remove her panties it was like a light went off in her head. She smoothly turned the pair, topping Ava quickly, before again wagging her finger in her face. Sara kissed the director’s neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a bruise for the next day, as her traveled downward. She opened her mouth as Ava did hers, mimicking the face of someone who was just entered. Sara grinned, biting her lip as Ava’s tongue darted to wet her lips, and she watched as the director’s brow furrowed and her mouth fell open into a loud moan.

The captain didn’t seem to mind the underwear or the pants that were still wrapped around her girlfriend’s hips, and continued her duty. Her fingers circled, thrusting upwards every now and again, before curling as she brought them down. She almost completely removed herself from the director, but Ava had felt it and a strong hand went to Sara’s wrist, holding her there for a moment before it was thrust upward, deep into a dripping cunt.

Ava moaned low and deep, her hips matching the friction as she continued to fuck herself with Sara’s fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby,” she whined. Her blue eyes opened, her head tilted, and she bit her plump lips as she watched herself ride Sara. Ava’s free hand frantically cupped Sara’s cheek, bringing her in for sloppy kisses that quickly devolved into the director moaning uncontrollably into the air and Sara taking the opportunity to bite and lick and suck her neck.

A smirk passed over Sara’s features as she felt Ava’s walls beginning to tighten, the director’s hand tightening around her wrist. Her legs began to shake, still hellbent on fucking herself, before her upper body involuntarily shot upward. Sara pushed her back down with her mouth on her pulse point, grunting into her while a high pitched whimper fell into the room. Ava held her wrist tightly, but Sara continued to wiggle her fingers upward, creating a soft pressure that the director absolutely adored. When it was all over, and Sara could safely removed herself from Ava’s folds, the taller woman slowly opened her eyes and bit her lip.

“My turn,” she breathed before quickly topping Sara as if she hadn’t just came hard. She smiled down at her, peering at her through half lidded eyes, before she said, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Sara responded.

And oh was it a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it turned out alright and was still sexy!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> I've got a TON of prompts randomly, like 8 in a day, and I'm so happy and excited to get to them! I'll be trying to pump out at least one chapter every day- if I'm working- and a few more on my days off to try to keep up with the influx. (But lemme tell you Jes Macallan's series called Mistresses is on Hulu and I have been binging the fuck outta it just for her scenes. That to say I'm trash.)
> 
> Next up we got a... THREESOME INVOLVING A CERTAIN DAUGHTER OF A CERTAIN GHOUL?! (It's a play on words. I promise I know how to spell his actual name. ;()
> 
> Until next time my Avalance lovah's


	16. Un, Deux... ménage à trois?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by The_New_One: Sara and Ava are on a mission when they encounter Nyssa. A threesome ensues.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> You like that title? I thought it was hilarious and it's all thanks to GeoFender here on AO3. Go check them out, you won't regret it!!

Sara Lance and her girlfriend Ava Sharpe moved through the trees carefully. Their bodies were lowered and their weapons drawn: Sara sported her metal rods while Ava carried her gun. The full moon above them did just enough to light slivers of their way, and they both carried flashlights in their non-dominant hands. Ray’s magical tracker had led the team back to 1850, and the team had immediately began to make sure a certain compromise was to remain intact. The little garden gnome with a lot less garden didn’t seem to care about that, and thus the pair were out at night trying not to trip over roots and foliage.

“Why did it have to be gnomes,” Ava muttered, her eyes darting throughout the woods.

Sara chuckled as she looked back, her brow quirked. “You don’t like gnomes?”

“I don’t like creepy smiley fugitives throwing potions at me!” Ava was so indignant, almost pouting, and her brow furrowed as she heard a noise in the distance. She stilled herself, as did Sara, her gun trained in the direction the sound had come from, but she lowered it and shook her head. “And I also don’t like gnomes.”

The captain chuckled at that, linking her fingers that did not grasp the flashlight into Ava’s. “We’ll have him bag and tagged in no time, babe. Besides I’m pretty sure Mick and Ray are _loving_ the side effects.”

Ava scrunched her face, sighing as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. “Don’t think I haven’t read your file when you went back to visit young Dr. Stein, Sara. Just because you like getting high-”

“Hey, they’re literally vegged out on the couch, not hurting anyone!”

“-doesn’t mean they couldn’t be an asset to the mission,” Ava finished, rolling her eyes. “I bet you wish it was you who got potioned, huh?”

“No, because then I wouldn’t be on a night time stroll with my girlfriend,” Sara remarked smoothly, stepping in closer to Ava. She kissed her long and deep before pulling away, tasting Ava on her lips as she did. Opening her eyes, a smile on her features, Sara’s demeanor changed as her body hardened. The expression never faltered, and if Ava hadn’t been so close to her she doubted even she would have noticed a difference. “Someone’s watching us,” Sara breathed, her eyes darting over Ava’s shoulders.

Ava giggled loudly before she dropped her voice as well, “The gnome?”

“Can’t tell.” Sara massaged up Ava’s arms with her free fingers and continued, “Up in the trees, 8 o’clock. Ready?”

“Ready.”

Both women turned suddenly, Sara cutting to the right while Ava’s gun flung upward and she fired two volleys into the trees. If she had hit her target, Sara would have been on them, the latter reaching the trunk and looking upward. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch a glimpse of something, before she darted out of the way. A loud thunk fell into the air, Sara feeling the wind above her displace, as an arrow sailed past her head and landed into the bark. The captain immediately unsheathed her other baton, moving into a defensive stance while Ava whirled and trained her gun on the area in which the arrow had came from.

“By the gods,” rang out a voice, one filled with surprise.

Ava did not lower her weapon, training it on the dark clothed woman who stepped out of the shadows, while Sara’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

“Nyssa?”

The daughter of Ra’s al Ghul stepped closer, completely disregarding the weapon pointed at her, as she removed the cloth from her face. She had on her combative armor, and her bow was clasped loosely by her side. Her brow furrowed, her eyes only on Sara, and she shook her head and took another step.

“That’s far enough,” Ava commanded.

Nyssa turned to her and Sara could see her muscles tightening before the captain called out to her, “Wait, hold on!” She practically sprinted to Ava’s side, getting in front of her while she shook her head. “Ava, wait a second.”

“She almost killed you, Sara!”

“I would never,” Nyssa hissed, her eyes glaring into Ava’s. They softened when she looked back to Sara, her words sounding choked from unshed tears, “They said you had gotten your soul back, but I did not believe them. You look… well.”

Sara shook her head, disbelief on her face. “How are you here, Nyssa?”

“Wait-” Ava whispered, pondering the name that had now been said twice. Her adrenaline was pumping hard the first time, barely registering it, before her eyes widened in realization. “Nyssa al Ghul? The daughter of-”

“The man that took me into the League of Assassins,” Sara finished, looking to Ava. Her eyes were pleading, but her attention turned to her ex-lover.

“Time stone,” Nyssa said simply, holding up the smooth dark rock. “It was easy to lift it from Darhk.”

“Okay...” Sara said slowly, making a face as she tried to wrap her head around that. “But why are you _here?_ ”

“Oliver told me you were out saving the world on a time ship, and to check certain time frames that had significant events.” She shrugged. “I have been searching for you for so long.”

Ava stepped forward, ready to ask a flurry of questions, before her attention turned toward a creepy, smiling, rosy cheeked little man with a red hat that bolted from the tree that they had just assailed. Before she could do anything the potion was already flung, breaking at the women’s feet and engulfing them in a red mist. They swayed for a moment, shaking their heads or pressing their fingers to their temples, before they looked at each other. A reddish hue flared in brown and blue orbs before Nyssa growled and moved in on Sara.

Just as she did, Ava created a time window behind all of them before wrapping her hands around each of their wrists and swinging them into it. The ex-lovers both hit the mattress at the same time, their weapons falling onto the floor, before they were instantly on each other. Nyssa pinned Sara’s arms above her head as she kissed her furiously. She had just gotten to her neck, biting it hard enough to leave a mark, when Ava came up behind the brunette and ripped her shirt and threw her quiver to the ground. The tall woman’s warm mouth was on Nyssa’s neck, her hands scavenging her body as she continued to tear her clothing off her.

The brunette raised upward, letting go of Sara’s hands and the captain was instantly on her. Taking advantage of the ripped clothing further, Sara’s tongue swirled around an erect nipple, her nails clawing down Nyssa’s sides. The assassin moaned, her fingers sliding through Sara’s hair, before she fumbled to take of the blonde’s clothing. Sara complied, pulling off her leather jacket and tank top. While the captain undressed, Ava continued to work at Nyssa, getting her down to pure nakedness before Sara had her jeans off. The taller woman still stood, bending down to a kneeling Nyssa on the bed, before her fingers found wetness and she pressed onward between her folds.

Ava’s tongue lapped over Nyssa’s neck, nipping and biting whenever she pleased, while she moved her fingers inside of her. Sara had finally gotten fully undressed and laid herself flat onto the bed, taking the brunette’s thighs in hand she quickly pressed her mouth onto her clit. Ava was offended and she grunted, losing the angle she had on Nyssa. She pulled out, much to the assassin’s dismay, and smiled as she watched her girlfriend working adamantly. Ava quickly pulled off her clothes, letting them fly into the heap of them on the floor, before her knees fell onto the bed. Her breath came out hard while she watched Sara’s head bob slowly, and her breath caught in her throat when slender fingers suddenly pushed their way inside of her.

Nyssa breathed a sigh, rolling her hips into Sara’s mouth while also feeling Ava’s warm walls around her fingers. She moaned into the kiss as the director took her cheeks and kissed her hard. Their tongues tasted, their lips sucked, before a hard flick came from Sara’s mouth and Nyssa was falling over the edge. With her she curled her fingers inside of Ava involuntarily, making the taller woman hunch over and join the chorus with a low moan. Sara came up for air, a smirk on her features and that red tint flying over her normally blue orbs. It was gone in a flash, nothing to worry about, and the captain rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth.

Both the assassin and the director looked at each other then, a wave of understanding and arousal hitting them both, before they pushed Sara down onto the bed. Ava hopped to the top of the mattress, holding Sara’s body pinned down while Nyssa’s fingers entered her. The moan Sara would have let forth was cut off instantly as Ava moved atop her, pressing her dripping cunt onto her mouth. Sara instantly complied, lapping her tongue across Ava’s opening before pushing inside. The director moaned, letting her body move towards Nyssa’s, wrapping her fingers into brown hair and pulling her in for another kiss.

Sara was absolutely losing her mind. Her girlfriend’s wetness dripped down her chin as she ate dutifully, while her ex was grinding into her so strongly she could barely think. Her arms flung around Ava’s thighs to push her harder into her mouth, and Sara sucked softly onto her clit. Ava flung her head back, a hand going to her nipple, as the other tried to keep her balance by planting onto Sara’s defined abs. The director could feel herself coming, could hear it in the way her voice became an octave higher and her breath came out in spurts.

Ava’s thighs clenched, both of her hands falling onto Sara’s stomach, before a whine left her lips as she came hard. She ground herself into Sara for a moment before quickly becoming overstimulated. Ava fell onto her side, laughing lightly as she did, and moaned to herself. Opening her eyes, they widened slowly as she watched Nyssa continue to fuck Sara. It was rough, as rough as it could possibly be after finding an old lover, and the brunette’s hips thrust harshly forward.

Nyssa continued to pound into her ex-lover, a beautiful smile on her features as she did. Sara was looking only at her, licking Ava off her lips as she did, before a particularly rough patch was hit inside of her and her face contorted into one of pleasure. Her hips thrust forward as she raised herself off the bed, a hand hooking behind Nyssa’s neck to get better leverage. Her body was turned towards where Ava sat- a dumbfounded and erotic look on her features- and she smiled to her girlfriend.

When Ava and Sara’s lips pressed together, Nyssa’s mouth found the captain’s collarbone. The sudden movement, and the different angle, made Sara yell out a moan, both hands at each of her lover’s necks to hold her there. Suspended, held closely, Sara finally came down. Her body crumpled back onto the bed, her hands flying up as she made grabs to the air. Both women chuckled, giving each other a soft kiss, before they laid on either side of Sara’s warm body. The two knitted their fingers together as Sara held both of them there, basking in the love potion for a few more moments.

At least, a “love potion” is what they’ll say it was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!!!
> 
>    
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
>  
> 
> Next up we've got a teacher/student AU and our girl Ava is the teacher. (It's going to be college guys, anything else is just weird.)
> 
> Until next time my Avalance boobies! (Seriously go read GeoFender's stuff. It's sublime!!!!)
> 
> OH by the way, anyone who has prompts and I haven't responded to you, but I've responded to someone else further down- I AM NOT IGNORING YOU!!!! I'm super inefficient, and I needed a better way to remember in what order prompts were coming to me. So before I was skipping over them so when I went through the comments, if I hadn't responded then I would know that prompt was next or what have you. BUT THAT'S SUPER LAME AND I'M SORRY!! So I'm going to be more efficient and just make a small list of the prompts in order, so I can still reply to all the comments I am receiving, prompts or just the nice words. Okay, sorry, carry on!


	17. Aikido Instructor Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lesbian__barbie: Can we see a teacher student AU with Ava as the teacher.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter does not contain any smut.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

“See me after class,” Instructor Ava Sharpe said curtly. Her blue eyes were glaring at a blonde student in her class that had a smug look on her face. When she rolled her eyes, Ava could feel the surge of heat and annoyance. “Any more of that and you’re in for a failing grade, Ms. Lance.”

Sara’s jaw set before she forcibly smiled, tapping her pen against a notebook. A hand went through her hair that stopped as it propped up her cheek, and her body slumped over in the desk she sat in. When she had first thought of going to Gideon University 3 years after finishing high school, most of what was on her mind was getting away from her overprotective policeman father and stuffy older sister- mom was okay...- but now that she was there it felt more like a cage whenever she entered her Aikido club.

While arguably it was her favorite “class” to attend at the university, a fiery disposition to fighting blossoming within her years ago before alighting when she saw the list of clubs the school offered, the instructor of the club was wound far too tightly. They would usually get into arguments with each other on the basis of what aikido truly was, and today was the last straw it would appear. Sara had said something along the lines of “You’re continuing to infer that the uke isn’t going to continuously throw out attacks to keep us off balance!” and that was that. Of course Sara understood the philosophy of aikido, and that it was not a combative art but a defensive one, but with her own work of wing chun from home, it struck her as odd how different the styles were. So _maybe_ she should have looked it up before she joined as well as realized that a "failing grade" was equivalent to getting kicked out of the class early…

Sara chewed at the end of her pen as her eyes glazed over when she saw everyone rushing for the door. The class was actually set in a space that looked like a dojo, and she chuckled to herself when she realized the students had to move so far to get out of the awkward situation that had been building for months now. Her eyes turned to her instructor, who was making herself busy by collecting papers and making them neat on her desk, before Sara rolled her eyes again and stood. She left her belongings on her desk before walking up to the polished oak that served as the woman’s work station. Ava still would not look at her, and the student drummed her fingers on the papers she was trying to make neat.

“Ms. Lance you have been in my class for approximately 6 months,” Ava began, straightening and looking daggers at Sara. “And in that time you have interrupted my teachings 25 times.”

Sara blew out a breath, making a face and tilting her head. “That’s an impressive number.”

It seemed to make Ava even more angry. Her jaw tightened and she cleared her throat. “What’s the matter with you? You do realize I can throw you out of my class.”

“Yeah, you could,” Sara remarked, her voice light in ponderance. She let her weight fall onto her hands as she bent low onto Ava’s desk, their eyes still locked. “But then you’d go back to the boring days of teaching yes-ma’am, no-ma’am students. Admit it,” Sara whispered, her nose scrunching, “at least with me here it makes every class more interesting.”

Ava’s spine was so straight Sara thought it would crack. She folded her arms and replied, “This is your final warning, Ms. Lance. Another outburst like that and you will be out of my class.”

Sara’s brow quirked and she tried hard not to smile. Instead she came around the desk, keeping one hand on it at all times, before stepping into her instructor’s space. She looked her up and down, her gaze stopping for a moment at Ava’s cleavage, before she looked into her eyes. “You didn’t answer my question.”

The taller woman’s nostrils flared as she bit her lip, trying hard not to yell at her student. “What question was that?”

“Today’s lessen,” Sara breathed, her hand on the desk moving closer to the spot Ava leaned against it. “You were discussing the best techniques to use against an attacker, and I pointed out you were only showing us something that was effective if we caught the first punch. What if the assailant continued to attack?”

Before Sara’s fingers could touch her, Ava moved away from the desk as she cleared her throat again. She waved her hand towards the far side of the classroom where the mats were and said, “Then why don’t I show you.”

Sara patted her hand onto the desk one more time, her brow quirking as she followed Ava’s hand, before tutting and walking ahead of her instructor. When she got to the mats, she slipped out of her shoes and unzipped her windbreaker, revealing only a sports bra. She squatted, her yoga pants making it easy to do so, before she stretched out. She looked back to Ava, who was tying back her hair into a tight bun before also getting ready. Her warm up jacket was discarded onto the floor neatly, showing off a defined set of abs, before she also stepped out of her shoes. They had practiced at the beginning of class, but Ava had only verbally walked them through the warm-up instead of showing them herself, making her appearance understandable but also caught Sara off guard.

Ava breezed past Sara, who was smirking as she watched her, before letting her feet touch the cool mat. She walked to the middle of it, placing her hands behind her back, as she waited for her student. Sara took her socks off as Ava had done, and briskly walked onto the mat opposite her instructor, bowing before moving into position.

“Ms. Lance that is not an aikido stance.”

“No, but it is the one for wing chun.”

Ava snorted and shook her head. “So you wish to be the uke in this situation? I must advice against that as you may become severely injured.”

“But didn’t you say one of the only duties of the tori is to keep the uke safe?” Sara had such a smug look on her face as she moved forward. “This style is defensive and offensive, it works better as the initiator.”

“So you’re plan is not for me to demonstrate your question in a controlled environment, but to- what- show you my skill?”

“Perceptive.”

Ava probably would have said something as equally cheeky, but she was cut off as Sara yelled to signify an opening attack. She came at Ava full force, stepping in close to her body before delivering a straight forward punch to her chest. The instructor blocked with ease, taking her other hand and gripping Sara’s neck with it. She moved her outer leg forward after getting Sara off balance by pulling on her attacking arm, before she used the momentum gained to lift the student from the ground and slam her downward. Sara gasped as her body hit the mat, Ava being careful not to let the freckled woman hit her head by letting go of Sara's arm and pressing her free hand behind her head. Ava's hand would hit the mat instead of Sara's head.

Sara popped back up again, Ava having moved away from her after protecting instead of going in for the attack as was the usual practice, dropping into her stance with a smile on her features. She came in again, keeping her hand up as she went for a hook. Ava blocked the attack, swinging her body into it before lifting her leg and bringing it down. The attack hit softer than in a real fight, but Sara could feel her knee bending uncomfortably as it was hit. She could feel the momentum in Ava’s favor as the taller woman bent her arm uncomfortably back as well as her hand.

Curling her fist, Sara punched Ava’s leg multiple times in a fast flurry, soft enough that it wouldn’t truly hurt her, but hard enough to warrant the woman to let her go. Ava did, and Sara immediately used her leverage on the ground to grip her shins and topple her over. The gasp that left Ava’s throat as her back hit the mat was breathtaking- pun intended, Sara chuckled to herself- before the student was on her.

Sara huffed, getting into a good position on top of Ava while she raised her hands in a “I told you so” manner. Ava rolled her eyes, looking down at where they were connected before Sara spoke, “With the close combat I’m equipped with, you’re toast in this position.”

“I could easily use your momentum against you and roll away,” Ava remarked. Her body relaxed underneath Sara’s, knowing the woman would not attack her, and she got comfortable. “This hardly proves your point.”

Sara got in close and she could feel Ava’s thighs tighten around her hips to stop her. She knew her instructor could still feel her warm breath on her neck while she said, “I like to think it does. You can roll me off, but I’ll still attack. Maybe get a few good jabs in.” She emphasized her last words by thrusting softly upward.

“Ms. Lance-”

“Hey, no one’s here,” Sara cooed, feeling Ava’s thighs loosening their grip. “You set the door to automatically lock after your last class, and this-” another thrust, “-was your last class.”

Ava cleared her throat, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to keep up with her racing thoughts. She would be lying if she said there wasn’t a certain desire Sara held within her, and being so close to her wasn’t doing her any favors. Sara had swooped into her life six months ago with annoyance after annoyance, and yet when Ava had made her stay after class all those other times she had continued to garner insight of how the woman thought. Admirable, was a word the instructor thought of often, and she tried to clear her throat.

“You know you’re not much older than I am,” Sara whispered, seeing the hesitance in Ava’s face. “What was it? A year, maybe two?”

“A professor usually overseers a club.”

“Usually,” Sara replied, placing both hands by Ava’s head. “But you have a contract with the school outside of the dojo you teach at. So-o-o not really a professor. Which makes me no different than if I attended your dojo.”

“How do you know that?”

Sara shrugged. “I was a rebel when I was younger. Knew how to get information- and hot wire cars.”

Ava snorted. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“What does surprise you, Ms. Sharpe?” Sara asked, moving further upward now that Ava’s thighs had completely let her go. She hovered over the instructor for a moment before capturing her in a light kiss. When she was not pushed away, she continued.

Ava’s hands flew to Sara’s hips, grinding softly into her, while the kiss deepened. When Sara’s tongue languidly ran over the top of Ava’s lip, the instructor’s eyes flew open and she pushed the student away and completely off her.

“I’m sorry,” Sara yelped immediately, pushing back the strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear.

“No, no, it’s...” _fine?_ Was this really fine? Ava’s hand pressed against her forehead, bringing her knees up to her chest as she looked to Sara. She would be lying if she said she had not wanted this to happen. The best form of flirting was little annoyances that led to something deeper, right? Well that would be all wrong if it wasn’t also the instructor who had been flirting back! But this wasn't her dojo and it didn't matter about their age. Sara was still her student and Ava was still her teacher... right?

“We can stop,” Sara said, rubbing her hands onto her thighs as her legs curled underneath her. “It was a stupid idea.”

“It wasn’t stupid,” Ava replied quickly, biting her lip at the hopeful look Sara gave her. “I just… need a bit more time.”

“How about I take you out to lunch?”

Ava laughed, cocking her head. She let the silence wrap around them comfortably before she nodded her head. “Yeah, I would really like that.”

The smile that appeared across Sara’s face lit up the room before she slapped her hands onto her thighs and got to her feet. She pulled Ava up as well, before getting on her belongings. Turning as she reached the door, that same smile still on her lips, she winked to Ava and said, “Until next time, Ms. Sharpe.”

“Until next time, Ms. Lance,” Ava repeated with a smile of her own crossing her features.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to not make it as creepy as it possibly could have been... x.x But I hoped you still enjoyed!!!
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Aaannnnddd next on our roster issssss a super smutty/comedic one that involves Avalance getting freaky and not caring who's watching.
> 
> (Sidenote: I love writing these, and it's given me the will to want to write a full out fic. I didn't really want to ask for prompts, because I can't think of starting 5+ long running works at this time and still keep up on the updating of this. But if you would like to leave prompts, could be AU or in the realm of the universe, for Avalance main-ship, I'm all ears! But please don't be mad if I don't take it. I just need some inspiration. x.x If it's doable, I'll try to tie it into this ficlet, since it's not entirely a smut one but a randomized one. It's just comprised of mostly smut. lol Anyways, thank you all in advance!)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
> Until next time my Avalance hunks!


	18. Coitus Uninterruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by The_New_One: Coitus Uninterruptus (The act of having sex and not stopping when others enter the room) - Sara and Ava have the Waverider to themselves for the night. The other Legends have gone out to have fun, and Sara and Ava get drunk and horny and start fucking in any room on the ship but Sara's. As the hours pass and their marathon sex session continues, the other Legends return to the ship one at a time, each of them inevitably catching the couple in the act, but Sara and Ava don't let the interruptions stop them and continue despite being caught.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Pleasure filled giggles and laughs filled the room before loud kissing and moans followed. Ava Sharpe’s arm was flung across the back of Sara’s neck while her legs were parted between her. Sara’s fingers thrust into her hard, and the director’s long legs tightened around thighs. Ava was currently holding her body off the island of the kitchen, her bare ass sitting on the cool surface, as sweet moans wracked her body.

“Fuck, baby,” Sara whispered, punctuating her words with bites and licks to a perfect neck.

Ava chuckled in response, groaning when her girlfriend bit her neck harder than before, and she craned her head to give Sara a better angle. The coil inside of her tightened, twisting her stomach and making every thrust inside of her closer to that beautiful release. Ava whimpered, her voice crescendoing as her girlfriend’s name left her lips, before her body jolted into Sara, her hands frantic to be closer to that warmth.

Sara practically purred in her ear, “Wanna keep this up?”

“Yes, please.”

And then they were off again, Sara holding Ava’s hands as the taller woman slid off the island, before they walked together to another room. Of course half way through they fell into kisses, sucking, and flinging each other into the Waverider’s walls. It was something they had wanted to do for awhile, and seeing as there were no other Legends on board and they were incredibly wasted, the women decided there was no day like the present. They had started right outside of Sara’s room, Ava becoming restless and fucked the captain against her door, before Sara took the invitation and practically skipped to the med bay, outside all of the Legend’s rooms, and now the galley. They were going to secretively cover every surface that wasn’t Sara’s room, and the only one the wiser would be a cheeky Gideon. The idea absolutely got Ava hot, and she followed- if not led- in the transitional periods.

Ava yelped as she was picked up, laughing as Sara began to kiss her bare stomach as they walked into the den on the command deck. While they still wore clothes, both women’s undergarments had been lost somewhere in all the moving, and both their pants were unbuttoned and hanging as well as their shirts hanging open for better access. Ava was sure Sara could not see where she was going with her face buried in the director’s stomach, but somehow they had gotten into the den without a catastrophic mishap.

“Shit,” Ava breathed as her back hit the desk a bit too hard, and she wiggled in Sara’s grasp.

“Sorry,” Sara said immediately, looking up into baby blues. “Are you okay?”

Ava nodded, sucking her lips lightly, as she bent her head and cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks. She kissed her softly, passion and love seeping out of her, before the hunger took over again. Her hand brushed against Sara’s neck, bringing her closer, and her tongue lapped against the captain’s upper lip before she sucked hard on her bottom. Sara moaned into her and Ava smiled, letting her teeth sink into plump lips.

Sara growled before she detached from that mouth, her half lidded eyes still pinned on Ava’s lips, before she brought three fingers up and licked them quickly. A pang went through Ava’s body as Sara moved downward and entered her violently. The director’s body arched backwards, a choked moan cascading throughout the room, as Sara pushed in closer and began to move.

“You like that,” she breathed, moving three fingers in Ava’s folds.

“Love it, baby. Fucking love it!”

Sara chuckled low in response, holding onto Ava’s ass best she could as she angled her fingers and circled them inside of her. Ava’s strong legs hooked up and onto her hips, her body rocking and thrusting to match Sara’s speed, as she choked out beautiful moans.

“Oh my god,” a whisper they had barely heard was said from the doorway.

Both women turned to see Team Legend standing at the step before the den, looking at them with differing levels of disgust and intrigue. Mick raised his beer, Nate and Ray were covering each other eyes, Constantine’s head bent to the side to get a better angle before Zari hit him and explained, “Gross, dude, those are our moms!” Charlie threw up the sign for “rock on” and everyone was very, very drunk.

Sara did not stop moving into Ava, the latter woman being far too drunk to even acknowledge or stop the captain even if she wanted to. Not that she exactly wanted to, but she would definitely be mortified the next morning and would take a memory wipe to them all. Sara growled out, “We’re not stopping so go away!”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind,” Mick said gruffly. He grunted hard when Nate and Ray’s hands fell onto his shoulders, they still shielding their eyes, as they pulled him away. “It’s two naked chicks,” He yelled indignantly as he was dragged away.

Constantine clapped his hands, his slurred voice like gravel in the air, “Right-o, let’s leave the lovebirds to their devices, shall we ladies?”

Zari rolled her eyes, an absolutely disgusted but morbidly curious look on her face, as Constantine held out his arm in the direction they should be shuffling to. She kept looking back before Charlie’s hands wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly, cooing to her that it would all be over soon. Constantine chuckled to himself, leading the ladies away before he tipped an invisible hat towards the two women still fucking each other.

It definitely was the alcohol working between Sara and Ava that made them continue, and Sara promised that they would erase the crew’s memories in the morning.

“Already ahead of you,” Ava said, her words cut by a high pitched whine. “Right after this,” she said, repeating the line over and over again.

Sara chuckled, licking across Ava’s strong jaw. “Right after this,” the captain confirmed, knowing full well they would only find another place to fuck when the den was christened.

Ava nodded her head, her eyes slamming shut, before her hips shot forward and her thighs pressed hard against Sara’s lips. Her mouth fell open before tightening shut, puffs of air leaving her while her girlfriend worked her down. She hummed, licking her lips, before cupping Sara’s cheeks in a hand and kissed her. She nodded before the question was even asked, and the captain slowly withdrew from her girlfriend.

“Madam,” Sara drawled, her high tolerance from alcohol making her words less slurred.

Ava giggled harder than she meant to, her shit tolerance level coming back with a vengeance, before the pair moved onto the next room on the ship. They were like that all night, Ava screwing Sara in the captain’s chair before they moved onto fucking directly on the holographic image console in the middle of the room. They lasted all night before collapsing in Sara’s bed in a tangle of limbs. Even after all of this, Sara did not forget the next morning and lined up all of her crew before erasing their memories. Most of them grumbled, the perverts, while Ray, Zari, and Nate almost begged her to do it. Zari had actually taken the device out of Sara’s hand and tried to do it herself, eliciting a genuine laugh from the captain’s lips.

It was for the better, and the Legends slept it off for the day. Which gave Ava and Sara a very nice, long while to do it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a light fluffy, comedy one! Hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next up we've got Ava punishing Sara because *someoneee* couldn't wait for her after work. Bowchickawowowww
> 
> Hey guys, quick little tidbit here. I actually wrote a new long running story revolving around a new idea for our Ava as well as some new enemies and healthy- and maybe smexy- relationship moments with our loving ladies. It's called Twelve of Many and you can find it right here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561342/chapters/41386313 !! I'm really excited for it, and I will be writing for both this smut ficlet and that one. I'll try to write for both a day, but sometimes the one that's giving me more inspiration will be written for. I would so love and really appreciate the support I've gotten on this fic with my new one, and even a fraction of what I've received with this prompt ficlet would be so worth it. It's because of all of you that I had the passion built again to create a long running fic, and spew out a few ideas I've had or have gotten from the cast's numerous interviews, and I really cannot wait to continue it. Anyways, again, thank you all so much in advance and you guys really make it worth writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
> Until next time my Avalance birbs!


	19. Yes, Please, Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by clexakruheda: How about Ava is working late and Sara just couldn't wait so she started without her and now Ava has to punish her ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Woooow so it's been awhile huh? Sorry about that. I've been sick and Superbowl is a big time of year for my job, so I have been totally AWOL. I'll try to get back in the groove of posting soon, I just have to get rid of this cold. I'm so tired when I get back home that I just want to watch videos and sleep. But hopefully I'll be kicking this illness in the head and getting back down to business. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I sure did writing it.

Sara Lance sighed loudly as she let her head fall onto the back of the couch. Staring up at the ceiling, making a face, she blew a raspberry while she righted herself and clicked the ‘guide’ button on the remote. There was absolutely nothing on that she cared about, and even the porn channels weren’t doing it for her either. Her girlfriend, Ava Sharpe, was supposed to be home an hour ago. Something had held her up, which is exactly what she said when she gave Sara a call.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Ava had said lowly into the phone. A door closed, and she breathed out. The volume of her voice rose, making Sara think she was back in her office, while she said, “There was a surprise inspection by the DoD and everyone is up in arms over here.”

“But you’re doing everything right,” Sara whined.

Ava had sighed heavily and Sara swore she could tell her girlfriend was nodding her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I know, but Nate and Gary are begging me to stay for a little while. They don’t think they can handle the questions, and Nate doesn’t want to go against his dad right now since everything is going so well between them.”

“I thought I was the one that was supposed to be begging today,” Sara retorted. She held herself back, realizing Ava truly needed to stay, and it had been her turn to sigh. “Alright, I’m sorry. I understand why you have to stay. I’ll see you when you get home, babe. Knock their socks off!”

And with that level of encouragement, Sara waited for Ava to finish the call before thanking her. It had left the captain in the apartment with nothing to do, and eventually she had made her way out of the room- which she had been in trying to get herself ready for the night they had planned- and into the living room. She tried to watch Shrek 2 before she realized she missed the best part- the rendition of ‘I need a Hero’- and switched channels with a groan. Then came Lord of the Rings, Dancing with the Stars, and the new Rent live on Fox before she slammed her head onto the couch.

“Boring,” she cried, throwing the remote away from her after turning off the TV.

Swinging her body onto the couch, Sara raised one arm above her head while the other stayed on her stomach. Her right leg was propped up, her left remained on the soft cushions as she swayed her foot slightly from side to side. Her fingers drummed the air as she stared up at the ceiling again, pouting hard and trying to think of something to do while she waited. An awful thought struck her, and Sara smiled deviously. She bit her lip, letting her right hand scratch across her tank-top before she gingerly lifted the hem of her silk shorts then underwear.

A breathy exhale came as Sara’s fingers found her clit and pressed down softly. She licked her dry lips, biting down on them before she moved her fingers in a circle around the bundle of nerves. She flicked her fingers up and down hard, moving her body downwards so that her head was now on the cushions and her free hand clasped tightly onto the arm of the sofa to give her some stability as she rode her fingers. Her hips rolled upward, her deft fingers rushing back to circles when she felt herself getting too close.

Sara’s eyes were closed, a smile playing at her lips, as she conjured Ava’s beautiful face. In her mind it was Ava’s hands working against her clit, and she bit her bottom lip harder as she imagined Ava sucking down on it. She turned her head so it rested against the crook of her arm, her teeth biting into her forearm as she imagined all the things Ava was doing to her. Sara’s fingers moved faster, then slower, circling and flicking, before a pitiful groan filled the room and she started to move her hand further down to her opening.

Just then, right as Sara felt her slickness, she vaguely heard space/time tearing apart behind her as a time portal was opened. Boots clacked onto the wooden floor, power and heat radiating off of the person that had just entered, and the ecstasy fog in Sara’s mind cleared fast. Her hand flew out of her shorts as she turned her body onto her stomach. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat after she settled, her plump clit brushing hard against the fabric, and she looked up to her girlfriend who did not look very amused.

“Hey, baby,” the captain said, smiling innocently.

Ava was much taller than usual with her boots on, which accentuated her long legs even underneath her dress pants, and her hair was loose and hanging to the side of her neck. She did not fold her arms over her chest like she usually would when annoyed, and instead let them fall behind her back. She lowered her head, watching where she stepped as she walked closer, and lifted her gaze back to Sara’s.

“And what were you just doing,” Ava asked.

“Me, oh nothing!” Sara laughed nervously, stammering and shaking her head. She tried to look as innocently as possible, but she knew Ava had seen everything.

Ava was at the couch now, her form sending shivers down Sara’s back, as the director’s hair fell into her face when she looked down. Her voice was intoxicatingly low, her blue eyes pinned on Sara’s when she whispered, “Raise up.” Sara shot upwards, placing her hands down onto her knees as her legs swung onto the ground, and Ava cupped a hand onto her cheek. “What were you doing?”

“I-” Sara took a deep breath and continued, “-I was imagining you while I made myself come. But I didn’t finish,” she ended quickly.

The hand that gently pressed against Sara’s cheek moved down to her throat. It squeezed, not enough to cause any harm but enough to leave a nice pressure there, while something flared behind Ava’s eyes. “Then I’m at a disadvantage.” Ava moved her hips closer to Sara before demanding, “Catch me up.”

Sara had gone through this enough times to know exactly what that order meant. It wasn’t every day she was caught, but when you had been in a relationship with someone like Ava for over seven months, you picked up on things. Instantly her hands went to the director’s belt, fumbling only once with it before unbuttoning the dress pants. She let them slide to the ground, knowing Ava would move out of them when she felt like it, and she looked into the director’s eyes when she slowly pulled down her underwear.

Her orbs never left Ava’s when her tongue pressed lightly against her clit before her mouth followed suit. Sara moaned lowly as she tasted her girlfriend’s sweetness, her tongue lapping across Ava’s opening, and her hands clutched her girlfriend’s hips. She pressed her tongue inside of her, looking up as Ava hissed in a breath and instantly put her hand through Sara’s hair. She clutched the back of her head, forcing her harder into her, and Sara obliged. The captain quickly flicked her tongue before lapping over the spot languidly. Ava’s hips thrust into Sara, the director lifting her leg out of the pant leg and onto the couch for a better angle, as her head fell backward and she let out a moan. When Sara sucked on her clit softly, interlacing it with hard flicks, Ava’s head slammed down onto her chest and both hands wrapped into Sara’s hair. Her thrusts became unstable as she came closer to her climax, and she forgot her own strength as she pulled Sara into her.

Sara didn’t seem to mind the fact she could barely breathe, and her nails sank into Ava’s hips as she ate the director out. She knew she would be punished after this, knowing she shouldn’t have started without her girlfriend, but Sara was having the time of her life and she held onto it just as tightly as she was holding onto Ava now. She dragged her nails down Ava’s thighs, her head bobbing as she lapped her tongue over the director’s clit before flicking hard and sucking in the same moment. Ava’s beautiful throat stretched as her head fell back, her eyes slammed shut, and her body shuddered. She hunched over, the pads of her fingers pressing hard into Sara’s scalp, as her body twitched. Sara worked Ava down, her tongue soft against her clit, and before long Ava was back to her composed self- if not a little more relaxed.

Ava dropped next to Sara, her body sinking into the crook of the couch, before her fingers drummed on the arm rest. She looked her girlfriend over before she asked, “Now how will I punish you?”

Sara gulped, her tongue brushing against her lips, and anything she would have said was lost to her as she tasted Ava on her. She shook her head, pushing that thought away, before she said slowly, “I’ll do anything, Director.”

Ava smirked. “I know you will. I cannot believe you couldn’t wait for me,” she said, a questioning tone playing at her words. She looked Sara over again, unbuttoning her own shirt, before she ordered, “Go get the strap.”

Sara was off, bolting up from the couch and took the stairs to the bedroom three at a time. She cursed under her breath when she accidentally knocked a vibrator out of the sex drawer, and bent quickly to place it back. Rummaging around, she quickly found her favorite dildo- that was still attached to the harness- and rushed back downstairs with it and some lube. By the time she did, Ava had already gotten off her work uniform and sat there completely naked. Her leg was propped on the couch, and she was still in its corner, looking up to Sara as she almost tripped coming down the stairs at the sight.

The captain stood in front of her girlfriend, offering her the strap on delicately, and watched as a beautiful smile spilled across Ava’s features. She was the most beautiful woman Sara had ever seen, and the pang in her chest told her as much. She didn’t know what she would do without this gorgeous woman in front of her, and she swore she would never find out. Ava took the strap and blew a kiss up to Sara, placing it on expertly before sitting on the couch properly. Her feet touched the ground, and she pulled Sara closer to her by the hips.

Ava’s lips pressed lovingly against Sara’s stomach, lifting up her shirt to get a better angle of her abs. “Take it off,” Ava ordered.

Sara followed, taking off her clothes quickly and throwing them in the pile Ava had already created with her own. While she unclothed, the director had pumped lube into her palm and was applying it to the dildo with ease. She pressed her hands together to get rid of the excess, before wagging her finger up at Sara to beckon her closer. The captain complied, moving slowly towards the couch before letting her knees fall onto either side of Ava’s body. She felt the dildo pressing against her entrance, but she did not dare lower herself onto it fully without Ava’s permission.

The director seemed to take great pride in this, realizing Sara would not do it on her own, and she brought her down into a kiss. Ava first guided Sara’s hands to the back of the couch so she could hold onto something, all the while without breaking the kiss, before both hands wrapped around Sara’s ass. She smacked her hard enough for Sara to moan into Ava’s mouth, and the director smiled into the kiss before a hand went to steady the dildo. Ava guided Sara down, down, down onto the dildo, and when she had almost reached the base she slammed the woman fully onto it.

Sara broke the kiss, her head moving past Ava’s shoulder as she gasped, and she bit her lip and groaned from how filled she felt. Ava chuckled, kissing Sara’s shoulder fondly, before she moaned lightly as she began to move. Sara’s hips rolled, moving with the rhythm Ava set, and she let her elbows drop onto the woman’s shoulders to give her a bit more leverage. Their lips met again, the shock finally leaving Sara’s body, and her heart melted further when Ava moaned into it.

It was going quite well, nothing to constitute a punishment, until the director smiled against Sara’s lips and her grip tightened on her ass. Just as Sara moved downward, Ava shot up, pushing the dildo in further to the base. Ava’s thighs were slick with Sara’s juices, the captain letting out a wild cry as pleasure ripped through her body. Ava did not stop, continuing to pound into her, grasping her hips tightly and thrusting her's upward. Sara’s moans devolved into groans, her breath hitching and her voice reached higher octaves.

“No,” Ava growled, hooking her arms underneath Sara’s thighs. She lifted upward, feeling the dildo easily entering the captain more deeply, and she smiled wickedly when Sara was lost for words.

Ava moved them around the couch and towards the counter that separated the kitchen and the dining room. Sara tried to squirm on top of her, the orgasm she had been so close to reaching dwindling, but one look from Ava told her to stop. Her reward for doing just that came when they reached the counter. Ava let Sara’s feet touch the floor and removed herself. Sara knew better than to whine, and she was rewarded again when her body was swiftly turned and Ava slammed back inside of her.

Sara’s moaned bounced around them as Ava thrust deeply into her. The director’s hand was on her shoulder to pull her hard onto the dildo, the other curled into Sara’s hair. Ava snickered when Sara groaned as her hair was pulled roughly, she practically stood on her tiptoes- her ass perked- even with how hard Ava slammed into her, and it was no secret how much she loved the power behind those movements. Sara’s upper body pushed hard into the marble countertop, one hand going around to press onto Ava’s hip in desperation, and she felt herself sprinting toward the edge.

Ava didn’t have to feel inside of Sara to know she was about to come, and without denying her again she continued to thrust and circle her hips. The dildo slammed upward as Sara’s body moved down, her slippery cunt taking all of it as her ass pressed tightly onto Ava’s thighs. Sara almost smacked her head onto the counter top before her hair was pulled and the mixture of a groan and moan was caught in her throat. She let out the strangled cry, her body twitching and thrusting back into Ava now and again, as she rode her orgasm. Ava’s hot breath was on her neck, her tongue lapping and her teeth nipping, as she rode Sara through.

When she finally came down, Ava removed the dildo from inside of her, and let her turn around. She smiled and asked, “Now wasn’t that worth waiting for?”

Sara lazily nodded her head, her own smirk playing on her lips, as she brought Ava in for a loving kiss. When she pulled away, she tasted the director before opening her eyes slowly. “I can’t say it won’t happen again,” Sara replied honestly. “But fuck yes, it was worth the wait.”

Something flickered behind Ava’s eyes, a devious smile crossing her features. She stepped impossibly closer and whispered, “Thank you for your honesty. But I think I’ll have to _fuck_ that mindset out of you.”

Sara gulped, pressing her hands onto Ava’s hips. “Yes, please, Director.”

Yes, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust! Listen, I love writing dominant!Ava. There's somethin' about strong women characters that turned flustered for their girlfriends that secretly demolish them in the bedroom that is my aesthetic.
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next up is a jealousy prompt- and you know you guys are crazy about those! A fight over Constantine??? Hmm, like that would happen in such a way- BUT Sara breaks it up by showing Ava how much she truly means to her and I just can't pass up those smexy times.
> 
> Hey guys, quick little tidbit here. I actually wrote a new long running story revolving around a new idea for our Ava as well as some new enemies and healthy- and maybe smexy- relationship moments with our loving ladies. It's called Twelve of Many and you can find it right here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561342/chapters/41386313 !! I'm really excited for it, and I will be writing for both this smut ficlet and that one. I'll try to write for both a day, but sometimes the one that's giving me more inspiration will be written for. I would so love and really appreciate the support I've gotten on this fic with my new one, and even a fraction of what I've received with this prompt ficlet would be so worth it. It's because of all of you that I had the passion built again to create a long running fic, and spew out a few ideas I've had or have gotten from the cast's numerous interviews, and I really cannot wait to continue it. Anyways, again, thank you all so much in advance and you guys really make it worth writing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
> Until next time my Avalance titans!


	20. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Constant_Reader- and an unknowing fulfillment of another one of their prompts: Sara and Ava get into a MAJOR fight about Constantine (bit of jealousy COMIN from Ava), but nonetheless Sara breaks the fight by showing Ava how much she means to her [insert cheeky times] 😉😉😉😉😉 and SOFT SMUT... like just slow, delicate love making after a sweet dinner or something.
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
> So I'm TOTALLY up to writing it after a sweet dinner, because bbies. But I felt the way they would handle something as severe as a fight would be very sweet, loving sex. So if you would still like your second prompt fulfilled in full, I can do that!! It'll just take me awhile to get to it. I hope you enjoy!!!

Ava Sharpe paced slowly around the parlor, a glass of whiskey in her hand as she did. Every now and again she would sip from it, then cock her head before gulping it down. She had been on glass number three, and there was no end in sight, when Constantine had walked in on her. He had made a show of feeling sorry, trying to relieve some pressure off of Ava’s shoulders at the weight of the news, before he relented over and over that Sara Lance was okay. Ava had let her tongue rush over her lips, taking the excess alcohol off them, before glaring the man down. She told him to leave, and that was all, turning her back on him before taking another long drink. He huffed, but did as he was told without fighting, and Ava moved to pour herself another glass.

That was when Mick Rory walked in with a beer in his hand. He clinked it against Ava’s glass and collapsed into a chair, never saying a word. It was more comfort than she had received from the other Legends, who liked to try to explain why exactly Sara had gotten injured in the first place. Ray had said it wasn’t Constantine’s fault, which instantly earned him a nasty glare from Ava that caused him to fall silent. Then it was Charlie who said it _was_ Constantine’s fault, and how even though she didn’t trust the Bureau they had needed the man-power for the mission. Zari had backed Charlie up, though she lessened John’s involvement in making the final decision to do the mission without the Bureau’s help. The only one that could give her a straight answer was the one lying in the medbay getting treated and it ate Ava up.

Why did Constantine’s words mean more to Sara than her own?

Ava had called her right before the mission began, telling her she was free for the night and she saw they had a level 8 fugitive on their hand. Sara had pulled a face and smiled, waving her hand as she said there was nothing to worry about and the Legends could handle it. She didn’t explicitly say John Constantine could handle it better than the Director could, but that’s exactly what Ava thought as the call ended and she was left alone in her office. That had been five hours ago, and only three hours in she received the call from the Legends saying Sara was hurt. Ava had bolted up and through a time portal before anyone could finish their sentences. The fugitive was taken in alive, and the rest of the team were safe. She had waited with bated breath for the next hour for Gideon to tell her Sara was in the clear and she would need another sixty minutes to recover completely. After that, after she knew Sara would be okay, she allowed a certain emotion to blossom in her chest as she found her way to the parlor.

And there she was, currently on drink five, when Gideon chimed into the room. “Director Sharpe!”

“Yes, Gideon,” Ava said, standing at attention. She lost her footing, swearing the floor was further down than it used to be, before she cleared her throat and looked to the ceiling expectantly.

Gideon sounded a bit more concerned as she said, “Captain Lance has fully recovered and is beginning to wake up.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” she whispered.

She walked out of the parlor immediately, leaving Mick there by himself- though he raised a glass aas Ava left with well wishes. She patted herself down, wishing she had brought the glass with her, before she sighed heavily and opened the door to the medbay. Sara was indeed waking up, already having the cuff off her wrist, and she swung her legs over the side of the chair as her eyes pinned on Ava’s. The captain smiled, another emotion than joy reaching her eyes, and she cocked her head.

“Ava, hey,” she said, the chipper tone undercut with tension.

Ava moved into the room, her hands loosely behind her back, and she said, “I’m glad you’re okay.” She waited a moment, her eyes going around the room- doing anything she could not to look at Sara- before she swung her head towards her and lowly said, “Why didn’t you tell me you needed help?”

Sara sighed, pressing her hands into the chair before shaking her head. “I didn’t think we needed it. John-”

“John,” Ava cut her off, snorting and shaking her head.

“-He said he had dealt with one before,” Sara continued, a firm tone to her voice. “He’s a member of my team and I trusted him on it.”

“You could have died,” Ava cried, her hands coming from around her back to emphasize her words. She had moved towards Sara before stopping herself short, straightening herself to gain some composure, but there was genuine sadness on her face. “You could have died and instead of coming to me, like you always do, you trusted him and-”

“This isn’t about him, Ava!” Sara retorted, jumping off the chair and walking slowly to Ava.

“You could have died,” the director whispered, shaking her head as she held back tears. “And I wasn’t there!” _Only he was…_

Sara came ever closer, her hands tentatively moving to hold Ava’s side and cheek. “Hey, I’m not ever going to leave you,” she whispered, bending her frame to catch the director’s eyes with hers. She smiled kindly, a finger brushing away a stray hair from Ava’s forehead, and tightened her grasp. “I’m not going anywhere,” she affirmed.

Ava sniffled, shaking her head. “Stop, just stop talking.”

“Ava-”

The director’s body shot forward, her hands grasping Sara’s cheeks before she sloppily kissed her hard. She let out a small moan, trying to hold back the tears that were so desperately wanting to spill forth, and instead sank her desperation into the stirring heat between them. Sara’s surprise quickly faded, growling out for Gideon to lock the doors, before she flicked her tongue over Ava’s and deepened the kiss. Ava’s taller build gave her the upper hand, and she moved Sara until her back hit the mounted chair. She finally withdrew, her bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks looking so at odd with what was happening between them, and Sara’s temperament grew sad for a moment. The captain gently pulled Ava around, letting her back fall against the chair now, before Sara slowly unbuttoned the director’s pants. She didn’t break eye contact until she pulled them down, along with Ava’s underwear, in one sweeping motion.

Dropping her body slightly, she hooked her arms underneath Ava’s legs and lifted her up onto the chair. Her arms never left their position, and her elbows hit the surface before she bent her body and flicked her tongue over Ava’s clit. The director swiftly hitched a breath, her eyes never leaving Sara’s, before the captain’s delicious mouth slowly lowered fully. Ava bit her lips as she looked at her girlfriend, moving her hips from side to side before rolling them softly. Sara didn’t seem to mind, moaning gently as she languidly ran her tongue across Ava’s center.

The director’s long legs began to twitch with the coming orgasm, and she slotted her fingers through Sara’s hair to push her harder into herself. Sara continued her work, leaving ridiculously soft circles and flicks across Ava’s clit, before sucking down gently. It was rare to come from something so… kind, but there Ava went. Her body hunched, a long moan cascading throughout the room as she held Sara close. The captain didn’t seem to mind the fact she could barely breath with the new position, but she brought Ava down slowly. When it was over, Sara rose to her feet and kissed Ava passionately. She cupped the director’s cheeks, letting her taste herself, before pulling away.

“I love you,” Sara whispered as she finally opened her eyes. “Only you, Ava Sharpe.”

It must have been the rush of endorphins now in her bloodstream, but Ava felt a hot tear roll down her cheek at those words. Sara wiped it away gently, and the director sniffled. “I love you too, Sara Lance.”

_Only you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love it when their soft... I hope you did too!! I'm still pretty sick, but I hope you enjoyed this, everyone! I'm sorry it's so short, and I do hope the fight was major enough not because of its length but because of the implication behind it. Idk, kinda second guessing this one. I really do hope you liked it tho..
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next up we've got... CARNIVAL GAMES!!! And COMPETITIVE AVALANCE? with WAGERS that lead to SMEXY TIMES!!!! I'm DOWN for this like four flat tires. 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen  
>  
> 
> Hey guys, quick little tidbit here. I actually wrote a new long running story revolving around a new idea for our Ava as well as some new enemies and healthy- and maybe smexy- relationship moments with our loving ladies. It's called Twelve of Many and you can find it right here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561342/chapters/41386313 !! I'm really excited for it, and I will be writing for both this smut ficlet and that one. I'll try to write for both a day, but sometimes the one that's giving me more inspiration will be written for. I would so love and really appreciate the support I've gotten on this fic with my new one, and even a fraction of what I've received with this prompt ficlet would be so worth it. It's because of all of you that I had the passion built again to create a long running fic, and spew out a few ideas I've had or have gotten from the cast's numerous interviews, and I really cannot wait to continue it. Anyways, again, thank you all so much in advance and you guys really make it worth writing.
> 
> Until next time my Avalance vikings!


	21. Happy Galentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Major_JR: We need more cute Avalance dates! Maybe something that brings out both of their competitive sides? 🤔 More carnival games maybe? And of course there would be fun wagers involving sexy times!
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
> There's a wonderful surprise at the end- hopefully! And I know I say this, like, every time but this is one of my all time favorites! I hope you enjoy!!!

“Hey, sleepy head,” a soft voice, thick with sleep, whispered.

Sara Lance tightly pressed her eyes closed with a playful groan, rubbing the sleep away before her arm fell back onto the bed. Her body settled, and she breathed out slowly.

“No, no,” the voice came again, a chuckle in each word.

Light pressure blossomed on Sara’s arm as it was rubbed, and she scrunched her face as she groaned again. Rolling her body side to side, she smiled when she heard her girlfriend laugh above her, and in feigned exasperation opened her eyes. What she saw above her almost made her choke and her stomach do a backflip. Ava Sharpe was leaning onto the bed above her with her hair finger brushed over to one side. The beauty she radiated was more than Sara could handle, and without thinking the former assassin moaned softly as her hands cupped Ava’s face. Bringing her down, she kissed her softly, nuzzling her nose into Ava’s hair after breaking the kiss.

Ava smiled kindly, taking both of Sara’s wrists in hand before horribly ignoring the captain’s whining, and kissed her forehead. “Come on, get showered and dressed.”

“For what?” Sara asked indignantly, her arms now pinned onto the bed by Ava’s hands. She really did have better things to do!

A quirk of the brow, a dangerous smirk, and a very diabolical look spread across Ava’s features. “I’m taking you to the carnival!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sara and Ava were hand in hand as they entered the carnival grounds. They had both taken some time getting ready, Ava having woken Sara up in pure excitement for the day before cleaning up herself. They had both slept in from their previous mission the day prior, and the extracurricular activities afterwards in their bed, and the sun was already waning when they got to the grounds around six. Not that it bothered the duo, seeing as the carnival was also a light show! Both women looked around excitedly, pointing out giant trees sparkling with colors or how beautiful the dew drop lights looked when hung over the kiosks.

They had also driven to the carnival, opting out of taking such an informal way of transportation like the time courier, though Sara saw it was strapped to Ava’s wrist. The director would not go anywhere without it, in case of emergencies, and the captain didn’t mind. They only drove a rental here, Sara deciding against taking Ava’s car- and the epic grandma way the taller woman drove- and went instead with a newer Kia Optima. She was going to “borrow” a car off the street in the first place, but with one look from Ava she had shelved the idea. Her reasoning was sound: if they left the carnival via the courier, they wouldn’t be liable for not returning it to an owner. But Little Miss Time Bureau pointed out the wrinkles with that, the biggest and most noticeable being that she was a government agent and grand theft auto was still frowned upon in 2019. Sara had, of course, pointed out that she had every intention of giving the car back to the rightful owner when they were done, but alas.

The carnival was large, and even with the nipping cold both women were snug as a bug in their coats and hats. Ava wore her pom-pom winter cap, that Sara thought was absolutely adorable on the woman, while the captain wore a black beanie with gray tassels hanging past her shoulders. They both forwent gloves so they could feel each other, and because it wasn’t extremely cold to warrant them, and they wore combat and regular boots.

Something caught Ava’s eye because before Sara knew it she was being dragged excitedly in a random direction. Not so random, it would seem, as Ava stopped right in front of an airsoft kiosk. She looked down at her girlfriend, baby blues alight with anticipation- or the literal lights hanging above- and Sara could feel the brimming excitement exuding from Ava.

The director’s voice dropped low so that only Sara could hear her, but the enthusiasm stayed the same. “I remember coming to the carnival when I was younger and- I know it was fake-” she quickly said as Sara tried, and failed, to swiftly hide her brow furrowing, “-but this was my favorite game. I guess it would make sense to have paintballing and airsoft some of my favorite pastimes to kinda drive home-” Ava paused for a moment, brow crinkling in contemplation. She waved her hand again, bating away the trail of thought. “Anyways, I’m already having so much fun, and we haven’t even done anything yet! Even if those memories are fake, I really want to make new ones with you, okay?”

Sara leaned her body into Ava’s, squeezing her hand while she did. She turned her head slightly and whispered, “If you wanted me to beat your beautiful ass in an airsoft game, you could have just asked, babe.”

Ava choked out a groan, letting out a breath as she did. “You,” she murmured, a large smile on her face. Her brow quirked when they were waved forward, and the taller woman practically dragged Sara towards the wooden stand. “Two, please!” she cried, slamming down four dollars a bit more harshly than she had intended.

It left Sara smirking as they were both waved over to a set of air rifle guns. They were filled with small pellets that clattered around whenever Sara would turn the gun a certain way, and she raised a brow when she did not hear the same from Ava’s. The carnival had been going on for a few days, but the captain thought they would have fixed any issues with one of their attractions. That was to say if it truly was broken, she thought as she shrugged and got into position to fire. The air rifle wasn’t exactly heavy, still needing to be light weight for the kids, and Sara let it rest in the groove of her shoulder as she bent her head onto the stock.

The man in charge of the kiosk spoke for an annoyingly long time, which Sara chalked up to being for the kids as they had quite a line behind them, before he finally said it was okay to shoot. Sara’s gun was definitely broken, taking two or three pulls of the trigger for a pellet to fire out towards the brightly lit metal ducks on display. Ava, on the other hand, was off like a rocket. She shot down three ducks with three pellets, and she was on her fourth with Sara trailing behind her with only two. The timer went off far too quickly, and the large grin on Ava’s features told Sara all she needed to know about fake memories and real emotions. She would have also been fine with leaving the winner to her powerful girlfriend, if not for Ava rubbing it in as they took a few steps away.

“I _totally_ nailed you,” she cried, twirling around and looping her fingers between Sara’s.

Sara chuckled at the way Ava was so excited she didn’t catch the double entendre. That, however, was put on hold as she said, “Yes, your working air rifle totally beat me and my broken one.”

Ava whirled again as her eyes went wide and her voice dropped in octave playfully, “Oh come on, the great Sara Lance blaming her loss on an airsoft gun?”

Her voice was light, a smile still on her lips when she replied, “You know I’ve done two tours in the League of Assassin’s, right?”

“Yeah, and you prefer knives and swords, not guns!” Ava scoffed, sticking out her tongue while she led Sara away from the kiosk and further into the gaming area of the carnival. She tried to move past a very passive looking one, but Sara’s tug on her arm and a few tuts made Ava stop. She waved toward the kiosk and cried, “Oh, come on!”

“What? Scared to lose when the game is fair?”

Ava growled, her nose scrunching as her eyes squinted. “You couldn’t beat me even if my eyes were closed.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Oh, we’re gonna bet!” Ava stepped into Sara’s personal space, something the captain usually hated with anyone but the director, and looked her over. Her voice turned sheepish for a moment as she said, “Um… what are we going to bet?”

A devilish smirk crossed Sara’s face and she twirled her index finger through one of her hats tassels. “If I win this game,” she started, “you have to let me cook you dinner.”

“That’s it?” Ava sighed with relief, brushing her fingers across her forehead in a show of nonchalant glee. “If I w-”

“And,” Sara said loudly, cutting off her girlfriend, “you have to let me use the blindfold without making a sound when it’s on.”

Ava gulped, contemplating this deal for a moment before she looked at the ring tossing game Sara had decided on. It was simple hand-eye coordination, and she knew they both had it in abundance. The thought of the blindfold made her stomach flip and her mind hazy, but she steeled herself and looked down to her girlfriend. “And if I win, we get take-out and watch Are You the One _and_ ,” Ava stressed, punctuating herself as Sara groaned at the TV choice, “you get to wear the blindfold without making a noise.”

Their hands clasped together in the formation of the deal before they got in line. Ava had full confidence in herself when they stepped up and the rings were pointed out to them. Three shots, moving targets that would pass on occasion, and a ten second limit for adults. Easy-peasy! When Sara sunk her last ring on her sixth metal clown, getting all three rings around two each, Ava nervously glanced to her girlfriend and shook her head.

“Best two out of three!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sara’s head rested between Ava’s thighs, her strong hands curled around them to hold the director in place, while her tongue pressed lightly across wetness. She moaned for her girlfriend, the sweet smell swirling around Sara as she worked, and the way she could feel Ava trembling was intoxicating. Ava’s muscular neck was strained as she thrust her head backward into the pillow, her teeth biting savagely into her bottom lip to keep whatever moan she wished to let out trapped. Her eyesight was gone, instead replaced with silky blackness, and it was like her body was electrified whenever Sara touched her.

The captain had gracefully allowed Ava’s yell of “two out of three”, and the two women had spent most of their night at different kiosk stands. They played far more than three games, Sara winning every one with Ava bringing up the rear a mere second behind, and the director had desperately whined that it should count she was so close to winning, and they should count all of their games as ties.

Sara, on the other hand, had different ideas. Of course they had not driven the car home, but instead used Ava’s handy-dandy time courier and portaled home before Sara could tear off the director’s clothes in a dark patch. Sara quickly warmed Ava up, taking off her clothes and placing the blindfold on her with small kisses to boot. She had led Ava down onto the pillow gently before trailing a finger down her body playfully. She kissed and nipped, impressed at how quiet her girlfriend was being, before she languidly brushed her tongue across Ava’s center. A jolt, but nothing more, and Sara hid her devious grin between Ava’s legs.

Two fingers entered the director’s folds, and Sara had to hand it to her: she really wasn’t trying to break. Ava’s body heaved, her fists clutching the sheets for dear life, but she did not make a sound. Despite the cruel wager, Sara was being soft and kind. Her movements were deliberate, slowly in and upward, circling inside of Ava’s walls, but she never strayed away from giving the director everything she wanted. Sara sucked on Ava’s swollen clit, brushing her tongue along its length, before flicking upward. Ava’s body shuddered, and she abandoned her bottom lip to instead bite into her upper arm, rolling her hips into Sara’s skilled fingers.

The captain held the steady rhythm, not exceptionally fast, but far from slow. It drove Ava crazy, made her thrust her hips into those waiting fingers, and when a particularly rougher patch was brushed over inside of her, she almost let out a loud moan. Sara’s brow quirked, and she continued her long strokes around that area, huffing out a breath, alongside Ava’s, at every thrust. The director’s gasps quickly turned to pitiful groans, before raising in octave. She was close, and Sara could feel it.

“Sing for me, baby,” Sara whispered, breaking the wager in favor of hearing her girlfriend’s sweet voice.

Ava instantly complied, her lower body raising slightly off the bed, her mouth opening in a loud moan that cascaded around the room. She whimpered, thrusting still into Sara, as if to test how much stimulation she could handle. “Come here,” she mumbled, her hands outstretched and her fingers curling.

Sara smiled, keeping her fingers inside of Ava’s walls, but moving her upper body upwards. Ava moaned into the kiss, her tongue flicking across Sara’s lip before biting down on it gently. She soothed the spot, pressing her soft tongue across it, before deepening the kiss. When Sara pulled away, she could see her eyes were hungry for more, Ava’s hips thrusting playfully upward.

“Best two out of three?”

“I have to cook dinner,” Sara said, chuckling down at her ravenous girlfriend.

Ava pouted, rolling her hips up again. “Dinner and ludicrously expensive champagne can wait, my love.” She cupped Sara’s cheeks in her hands. “It’s our first day together, I want it to last.”

Sara nodded, a smile creeping back onto her lips. She kissed Ava, her love and emotion hopefully portrayed through it, before she raised up and whispered, “Happy Galentine’s day, Ava Sharpe.”

Ava chuckled, full and deep, and she replied, “Happy Galentine’s day, my one and only Sara Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU LIKE THAT LITTLE TWIST/NOT TWIST ENDING OF IT BEING VALENTINE'S DAY????? BECAUSE I DID!!! This just happened to fall the day before Valentine's day and I absolutely wanted to write something cute and fluffy and gentle for it. (Unlike the other collab one shot in the works with angst, angst, and MORE angst... with a happy ending.) So I really hope you all enjoyed!!!!!!
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> Next up we've got- surprise, surprise- USELESS lesbian Ava Sharpe being useless when Sara wears a tight dress.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys, quick little tidbit here. I actually wrote a new long running story revolving around a new idea for our Ava as well as some new enemies and healthy- and maybe smexy- relationship moments with our loving ladies. It's called Twelve of Many and you can find it right here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561342/chapters/41386313 !! I'm really excited for it, and I will be writing for both this smut ficlet and that one. I'll try to write for both a day, but sometimes the one that's giving me more inspiration will be written for. I would so love and really appreciate the support I've gotten on this fic with my new one, and even a fraction of what I've received with this prompt ficlet would be so worth it. It's because of all of you that I had the passion built again to create a long running fic, and spew out a few ideas I've had or have gotten from the cast's numerous interviews, and I really cannot wait to continue it. Anyways, again, thank you all so much in advance and you guys really make it worth writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
> Until next time, my Avalance punkaroonies


	22. Useless Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by madstfocus: Ava is a useless lesbian when she sees sara in a tight dress.
> 
>  
> 
> (This chapter does not contain smut)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really sorry. This was SUCH a cute prompt, and I know I could have done more with it. But I didn't want to hold up on it any longer than I already have, and wanted to post it up even though I just absolutely did not know where to go with it. (Which sucks because I love open ended prompts like this!) I'm sorry that I didn't do it justice, and if you would like me to do another prompt, please please please put it in the comments, Focus. I hope for what it is, you will find it okay.

Ava Sharpe sighed heavily as she created a time window and walked into her home. She was absolutely exhausted from the day’s events, and she had practically fallen on top of Gary when he was briefing her on a progress report. The nervous man let out a yelp and she had started awake, clearing her throat before apologizing to him. After that, she had escaped into her office before he could worriedly ask if she was alright. She had thought of staying, she truly did, but Ava realized she would be of no use to anyone so lethargic.

The cream-colored walls and the soft lighting instantly made the strain on Ava’s eyes lessen, and she took off her shoes at the base of the stairs. She picked them up and ascended the stairs, her feet practically crying with relief, before reaching her room and felt the tension melting throughout her body. Her bed looked far too cozy, but she begrudgingly placed her shoes back in their proper spot in the closet, and moved to her bathroom. Letting her hair down before stepping into the shower, Ava stayed underneath the warm droplets for far longer than she really needed. By the time the water chilled, the stress from the day had completely dissolved and in its place was an ache to see her girlfriend. The two were supposed to be going to a rather fancy restaurant for date night, and there was no way a little tiredness was going to stop Director Sharpe from attending!

When she was dressed in her blue jeans and top, a brown leather jacket thrown over her shoulders, she finally picked up her phone. Ava was ready to call her girlfriend, their reservation set for thirty minutes from then, but her brow quirked when she saw “Missed Call: Sara” came in ten minutes prior. Sara was definitely the type to repeatedly call, even if the issue wasn’t important, and the fact she had left a voicemail and only called once made Ava nervous. Pressing the phone to her ear, she heard blasts in the background and Sara’s strained voice cut through.

“Hey, Ava- watch the poison breath! So maybe the date night- Ray, I said to shrink it, not make it even bigger!” A monstrous roar almost blasted Ava’s eardrums out, and she had to move the phone from her ear. She could hear Sara trying to scream over it, and she winced and put the phone back to her ear. “I’m sorry, babe, but I’ll make it up to you!”

The voicemail ended after that and Ava collapsed onto her bed with her phone in hand. She looked to the ceiling for a moment, contemplating on whether to get a bottle for herself since she was already dressed, before sighing and thrumming her fingers over her stomach. Sara would need a stiff drink after whatever poisonous fugitive they were after, and Ava was all out of scotch. Or maybe she should just close her eyes and…

A sweet, honey voice drifted into Ava’s subconscious and she stirred slightly. “Babe,” the voice came again, making Ava turn onto her side and groan. She heard a chuckle from above her before her arm was rubbed. “I’m sorry I’m late and missed our date, Aves.”

Ava finally opened her eyes slowly, and when her brain finally analyzed who exactly was in front of her, it almost short-circuited. Sara’s electric blue orbs were looking her up and down, but what almost made Ava choke was the very tight, very black dress her girlfriend was wearing. Her voice failed her, and Ava’s hands instantly shot out and wrapped around Sara’s waist. She buried her face into that tight dress and let out a small moan.

Sara smiled and laughed, rubbing Ava’s back softly before she asked, “Are you okay, babe?” Ava only let out a muffled grunt, making Sara shake with laughter again. “Do you still want to go out?”

“No!” Ava yelled, muffled against her position at Sara’s stomach. She shook her head for good measure, just in case the captain could not hear her.

Sara moaned lightly as she bent, giving Ava a soft kiss on the head before breathing out slowly. She continued to rub Ava’s back, her fingers playing through honey blonde hair, and she gave soft kisses here and there. She chuckled again when Ava nuzzled her face into her stomach, and she said, “You have to use your words, babe.”

“You pretty,” Ava grunted back, her fingers racking across the hem of Sara’s dress before reaching her thighs.

“What a compliment,” Sara responded, practically giggling.

“Soft.” Ava bent her head as she rolled onto her side, kissing Sara’s thigh and dress respectively.

“Ava, if you keep doing that-”

It was too late! Ava yelped as her body decided to roll completely off the bed, Sara having stepped away as she saw her girlfriend going down. Thankfully, she caught herself right before the end, letting her arms take the weight of her body instead of her neck, before she fell flat onto her back. She didn’t have time to roll to lessen the blow, and Ava pitifully groaned as her hands went to the small of her back. The smell of shea butter and honey filled her senses as Sara stooped low and lifted Ava up in one motion, gently placing her onto the bed. Ava would have seized up if she had opened her eyes- the way the dress tightened around her, the way her hair fell into her face!

Sara moved a strand of hair from Ava’s cheek before kissing her softly. When she rose back up, a smile played at her features. “Are you okay?” Ava only grunted in response, and Sara let out a laugh. “Okay, useless lesbian, I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

Ava looked absolutely irate! “Useless,” she cried, trying to swat at Sara before she groaned in pain. She managed to brush her fingers across forearm, and that was enough for her. Sticking out her tongue as she lowered herself back onto the pillow, Ava mimicked in a high pitched voice, “Useless lesbian...”

Sara cocked her head, sucking on her teeth, before she raised off the bed while saying, “Well if that’s the case-”

“No!” Ava yelled, catching Sara’s wrist in hand. She made a face, a blush crawling onto her cheeks, before she rolled her eyes. “Okay, useless lesbian here. Now come to bed?”

“Want me to...” Sara trailed off, indicating her dress with a flick of the eyes.

Ava smiled deviously as she beckoned her captain near. Taking off the dress was only half the fun, after all. Ah, of all the things useless lesbians do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was still cute, for what it's worth.
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
>  
> 
> Next up we've got Ava admitting her dark fantasy of knife play Sara??!!! (Full disclosure, when I first read the prompt I didn't take it sexually, and more of a "I get really turned on when you whip out dem knives, and let's get it on because of that. But now that I read it over, I have a feeling like... knife play is ACTUALLY knife play and I'm???? A task I will try to achieve!!)
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys, quick little tidbit here. I actually wrote a new long running story revolving around a new idea for our Ava as well as some new enemies and healthy- and maybe smexy- relationship moments with our loving ladies. It's called Twelve of Many and you can find it right here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561342/chapters/41386313 !! I'm really excited for it, and I will be writing for both this smut ficlet and that one. I'll try to write for both a day, but sometimes the one that's giving me more inspiration will be written for. I would so love and really appreciate the support I've gotten on this fic with my new one, and even a fraction of what I've received with this prompt ficlet would be so worth it. It's because of all of you that I had the passion built again to create a long running fic, and spew out a few ideas I've had or have gotten from the cast's numerous interviews, and I really cannot wait to continue it. Anyways, again, thank you all so much in advance and you guys really make it worth writing.
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
> Until next time my Avalance astroids!


	23. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Nonny: Could you write the legends making fun of sara for always falling asleep on ava during a movie night or something like that?
> 
> It was TOO damn cute!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!! This chapter contains no smut.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is definitely not knife play that I mentioned would be next in the last chapter. A lot of people were telling me that to keep me *wanting* to do these prompts, and to keep my writing to the level I want it at, I should try to write the prompts that bring me joy to write- as well as challenge me. I'm not going to do this for each and every chapter, of course, because I feel like getting to everyone's prompts in the order that they came in is VERY important to me. But sometimes, I do think I will try to throw in a prompt that is further down the list if it brings me joy, and if I'm just stuck at a prompt that I might not want to write for at the time. This way, I can insure that I *will* get to everyone's prompts, but also to keep it fresh and good for me too. I hope you all understand! It's been really hard recently to get into the headspace to write, due to certain issues in my own life, but I really do believe this will help me keep these coming out for you- even moderately. Anyways, let's get onto the chapter!!!

Sara Lance walked out of her girlfriend’s bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Steam rolled off her body, as well as water droplets, and she ran her fingers through her hair. Sighing happily, she discarded the towel and jumped into her pajamas. Ava Sharpe was nowhere in sight, but Sara overheard cluttering in the kitchen down the stairs. Pouting and thrumming her fingers against the bed, she finally decided what she would do when Ava’s beautiful face appeared at the door.

“Hey, you,” she said, a plate of grapes in her hand.

Sara chuckled, eyeing the food before looking up to Ava’s eyes, and she drawled out, “After meal?”

“Antioxidant dinner will always win out after a marathon like that, babe.”

Sara’s body gently laid against Ava’s as the latter sat on the bed. She picked off the plate of grapes and closed her eyes, falling onto her back soon afterward. She groaned after a few moments, looking up to a smiling Ava. “It’s movie night,” she groaned.

Ava nodded her head, popping a grape in her mouth. “Yesh it ish.”

“Do we have to go?”

“Yesh, we do.”

“Why do you keep filling your mouth with too many grapes?”

“Grapes are good.”

Sara made a face, chuckling lightly, before waiting until she saw Ava smile before she tackled and brought her down onto the bed. After their kissing and giggling fit, and a very concerned phone call from Ray later, the two were both walking through a time portal onto the Waverider’s deck. Popcorn was immediately flung at them for making the others wait, which both women took in stride and plopped down right in front of the TV stationed in the parlor. Pillows and blankets were already set up for them, and Sara briefly gave Nate a fist bump while Ava said hello to everyone; and striked conversation with Zari.

“Quiet,” Mick barked, flicking the remote to the TV and beginning Ocean’s Eleven.

The entire room groaned, a chorus of “come on’s” and “not again’s” rising up over the opening. Zari was the one to speak up, grabbing the remote from Mick’s hand and standing over him. “I’m gonna give this back,” she began, glaring down, “and when I do, you’re going to choose a movie you haven’t forced us to watch _ten times_ on movie night. Got it?”

Mick grumbled out a good answer, because Zari gave the remote back to him. “Fun while it lasted,” he muttered to himself, and immediately searched through a ‘previously watched’ screen so fast the team hadn’t had time to protest before Rocky blared onto the screen.

“That’s it,” Sara cried, flinging her arms up, “take it away from him!”

“It’s my turn,” Mick retorted, holding the remote behind his back in the armchair.

Nate and Ray were already trying to scramble up to tackle him for the remote, while Zari rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. Constantine and Charlie were chuckling to the side as they watched the entire thing unfold, while Ava laid comfortably on her raised pillows with Sara cuddled into her. Well, the captain _would_ have been relaxing if she wasn’t in a raised position and looking like the time had finally come to strangle a member of her team.

“Bring it on, Pretty Boy!”

“Grab him,” Nate cried, practically leaping onto Mick. He immediately got a socked foot to the gut before he yelled, “Not the hair, Rory!”

“As if I’d touch that greasy little-”

“It’s not greasy!” Nate raised up, huffing heavily. “I only use coconut oil and I wash often, okay?” As if to prove his point, he took three fingers and brushed them through his hair. No residue came off, and he raised his brow as if to tell Mick to try to challenge his evidence to the contrary.

Mick, on the other hand, was still trying to fight off Ray and wasn’t paying attention. He managed to push the taller man off him, but the scientist lost his footing as he stumbled backward, almost falling on top of Ava’s still outstretched person. Sara’s expression hardened and she looked like she was going to finally raise up to take matters into her own hands, but before she could Mick immediately held the remote into the air and grumbled. Nate took it instantly, flashing it around as if he were the victorious one, before handing it to the captain.

Sara breathed heavily, looking around the room before resting the remote on her lips. She closed her eyes, almost humming, before she pointed the device toward Charlie. “The almighty remote has spoken,” she boomed, throwing it to the shapeshifter. “You have the power now. Use it wisely, newbie!”

Charlie smiled coyly, looking to Constantine before she started going through the channels. It took her far longer than anyone would have thought, and before long the room was filled with groans and yells to “pick one already”! Charlie, in fact, did not pick anything and continued to flick through the numerous channels. To make matters worse, she stopped and read synopsis on almost every movie she _did_ find interesting, only to turn her face up and continue. When the groans came again, Charlie yelled back, “A fugitive from an interdimensional prison, gimme a break, guys!”

“She's got five seconds,” Sara growled to Ava.

Ava hummed, raising a brow, as she ate a handful of popcorn. She looked absolutely bemused by the situation, knowing full well everyone knew it happened every single movie night, but she rubbed Sara's back and nodded her head exaggeratedly. She looked behind her when she felt her pillows ruffle slightly, and saw Constantine yanking the remote from Charlie's hands, which was followed by a screaming fit before the man warned he would magically weld the shapeshifter's mouth shut. Ava made a face, rolling her eyes while she turned back around, and watched intrigued to what ridiculous show John would choose.

When he scrolled into the LGBTQ section, an air of interest finally past through all in the room. He scrolled past the notoriously good movies: Itty Bitty Titty Committee, The Miseducation of Cameron Post, Hurricane Bianca, and even Leave it on the Floor. At the final movie being passed, Sara raised a brow and looked suspiciously up to Ava before to John. Her stare did not deter the man, mostly because he was very good at ignoring things right in front of him, and he hollered with success as he dramatically clicked a button on the remote. When the intro for the movie began, Sara's eyes grew wide and she whipped her head around so fast she thought it would snap.

“Gobble, gobble time, mates,” Constantine blurted, trying and failing to hold back his gleeful laugh.

Everyone in the room was silent, either not knowing what the movie was about, or being stunned to shock like Ava. Sara moved away from her girlfriend and catapulted over their pillow fort, grabbing for the remote, but only felt the hard plastic on her fingertips before Constantine yanked it away. He shook his head and tutted, waving the remote to his side, and Sara glared daggers at him. Thankfully Nate saved the day all on his own, and grabbed the remote away from the warlock. He continued to eat his popcorn, looking disinterested- as if he had no idea the pain and suffering he had just saved the Legends from witnessing-, before clicking out of Gigli and going through another movie list.

Constantine huffed, flicking his hand towards Sara and expostulating, “Why does it matter what we choose anyways? You always fall asleep halfway through on Sharpie there!”

Sara immediately made an indignant face, and while she still looked toward the TV she replied, “I do not!” The Legends, as if on cue, began a chorus of groans and counter arguments. Sara yelled over them, “This is pure conjecture! I do not! I do-” she cut herself off when she looked back to Ava, her _girlfriend_ , and even she was shaking her head with a look of quiet amusement. Sara's face scrunched and she squinted down to Ava, before she sighed and huffed down onto her. “Okay,” she cried, finally accepting her fate, “I would still like the movie I _do_ see to actually be interesting!”

“You can't have it all, Cap,” Charlie responded.

“I mean, you guys are pretty cute,” Nate replied absentmindedly, still flicking through channels.

“I think it's pretty funny,” Zari chimed in, shrugging her shoulders as Sara scowled at her.

“You always do it,” Mick grumbled. He was obviously still playing hurt over not being able to watch either of his movies, but by the way he was going through his beers, the crew doubted that emotion would last for long.

“All the time!” Constantine crossed his arms, looking back to Sara like he won something. He cocked his head, looking like he had just come up with the most interesting thing in the world, when he exclaimed, “You only call these nights as an excuse to sleep on the missus!”

“Yes,” Sara drawled, “because I can only do something so dastardly when I'm surrounded by my team.”

“We very well don't know what gets your lady bits goin'! You could have orchestrated this whole thing.”

“It's okay, Cap,” Charlie cut in, somehow looking more delighted than John. “This is a safe place. No shamin' here, right guys?”

The Legends all groaned in agreement, Mick and the boys lifting up a beer as if to cheers that statement. Zari almost burst out laughing, the spew of popcorn only being caught by her hand over her mouth, before she stopped the string of words she would blurt with a large gulp of water. She drank more aggressively when Sara's blue orbs pierced her brown, and she averted her eyes to the screen. Ava, on the other hand, was fully watching Sara's reactions as if they were the most important things in the room (they were).

Sara's hand flung toward the screen. “This is supposed to be movie night! Not talk-about-Sara-night!”

“We can do both,” Ray whispered, cocking his head in thought. He smiled innocently when his captain sent a glower his way. “Not that we would want to do both!”

Mick snorted and mumbled, “Speak for yourself.” He quickly drank from his beer, avoiding any eye contact.

“Aha,” Nate yelled, looking very pleased with himself.

The entire room quieted down as Spiderman: Into the Spider-Verse began to play. Sara cozied up into Ava again, sighing happily into the warmth underneath her. Charlie got onto her stomach as she settled in, while Constantine placed his elbow onto his knee as he became entrapped by the movie. Mick grunted in approval, while Zari ate her popcorn even faster as she watched. Ray and Nate fist bumped before they shared their popcorn with each other, a goofy smile on both of their lips.

Sara tried, she really tried, to stay awake throughout the whole movie. But after the amazing lead, Miles Morales, got the case from a strangely attractive Doc Oct, she felt her eyes growing heavy. It wasn't because of the movie, she absolutely loved it, but the habit her team had just been roasting her on was very real. Her body was telling her it usually would shut down, after laying on Ava, around this time, and without her consent it began to do so. Not that she truly minded it, she decided as she felt the steady rhythm of her lover's body underneath her. A unified giggle went through the Legends, something at the edge of Sara's cognitive thoughts, at the proof to their words earlier. Sara only nuzzled closer into Ava, a smile playing on her lips. So what if her team grilled her, she thought as her mind finally pulled fully into sleep.

They had no clue how perfect a pillow Director Ava Sharpe made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that was as cute for you as it was for me!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen
> 
>  
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget about Twelve of Many and you can find it right here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561342/chapters/41386313 !!! I'm still updating it, I swear! It's just taken me a second to get back into that headspace.
> 
> Next up should be knife play, but it also might be about a strapless strap on???


	24. The Dichotomy between Survival and Living (as told by Ava Sharpe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet born from the angst that was the promo for 4x12. No actual spoilers other than "surface" things, and then my own speculations of what might be going on. Mostly this is the aftermath of being "missing" for two weeks, and what that immediate problem is for Ava.
> 
> (I had a lot of feelings okay??!)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many times I'm going to apologize for not having the fic up that I *said* I'd have up. Buuuuutttttt here's a ficlet that was born from the angst, and I really dig it so I hope you do too. 
> 
> Pay no attention to the title! I may be a bit drunk while posting. Sorry, anyways. I hope y'all like... I'm sorry I keep going AWOL
> 
> OH I HAD AWESOME BETAS IN THE FORM OF WARDEN-WardenRoot- AND MY BOO-SuperStitious18

"That's all I can do today, love."

Ava Sharpe sat with her back exposed and the better part of her shirt around her neck. The irritation at the pet name that would permeate her mind never came, and instead she nodded her head and slowly began to put on her shirt. Constantine turned and moved away, giving Ava as much privacy as he could, before looking at her after she cleared her throat.

"Thank you," she smoothly responded, a whisper on her lips emulating a smile.

Constantine's expression did not change from the deep frown that made its home on his features. Instead, he shook his head, looking at the sickly carved runes littering Ava'a skin. The carvings done by his foe, his problem, his mistake. He shook his head again, unable to chase away the thoughts. "I'm sorry he did this to you, Ava."

"It isn't your fault, John," Ava said, giving him the respect of using his name as he had finally done for her.

"It very bloody well is," he retorted lowly. He balled his fist, his teeth gritting, and he was doing his best to look everywhere in the medical bay but at Ava. His shame overtook him and he jostled in his overcoat for a moment, before finding what he was looking for. Taking a long, deep drink from his flask, he finally came back up for air and audibly gulped. Whatever he was expecting Ava to say, she never did, and the moment Constantine looked into her deadened eyes he immediately looked away with a grunt. “I’ll make this right, Sharpie.”

“Okay, Constantine.”

Ava forged the best smile she could, her lip quirked to the side as if to physically call the bluff, before she let her hair fall into her face as she walked out of the med bay. Constantine watched her go, swearing under his breath before taking another drink from his flask. She heard him ask Gideon where Nora was, but was too far away to hear a response. Instead, her mind cascaded in on itself, every movement reminding her of the pain that swept through her body.

Kidnapped. The word rattled through Ava’s thoughts like a live grenade ready to blow. She had been kidnapped three weeks ago, with no signs of liberation, by Neron using the vessel from John Constantine’s past; from all that she gathered, it was his ex-boyfriend Desmond. She had been attacked in her home, attacked when she was the most vulnerable- almost immediately after the fight with Sara.

Oh... Sara.

Ava wandered down the hall, her eyes on the ground, as she remembered the first face she saw was Sara’s. She was the one that finally came for Ava, saved her life from…  _ that _ nightmare. The runes that Neron had carved onto her were many, peppering her chest and arms, but especially her back. Constantine thought he was trying to use her as a vessel, torture her into submission, and the carvings were to facilitate the bonding. They hurt like a bitch, that’s all Ava really thought of when he was explaining.

“Can Gideon heal them?” Ava had asked, cutting his long winded explanation off.

Constantine and Sara had looked at each other before the latter took her hand. “They’re magical in nature… Gideon has all sorts of improvements, but she can’t heal them yet.”

“But I can,” Constantine had interjected. “So, with your permission, let’s get to work.”

That was a week ago, and the scars were still strewn across her skin. At least they didn’t hurt as much, Ava thought as she turned the corner and entered Sara’s opened door. She wasn’t there, thankfully, and Ava closed, then locked, the hatch. She had been very careful not to take showers or undress in front of Sara, so when she let her pants drop to the ground and lifted her shirt over her head, Ava wasn’t expecting the lock to be overridden.

“Gideon, why was it locked in the first-” Sara stopped as she saw Ava hurriedly cover herself.

Ava cleared her throat, turned around and adjusted her shirt. “Sorry, that was me.” She tried to smile, laugh even, before she shook her head and let her hand fall against her thigh. She kneaded her fingers hard into the flesh, wishing she could pull her pants back up without looking suspicious. Ava brushed her hand across the ridge of her brow, trying to find her words. She was well aware they sounded choked, dramatic, “I guess I should have told Gideon… something.”

“Y-you’re safe here, Ava.”

Sara walked further into the room, trying and failing to keep her eyes locked on Ava’s. They kept flicking downward to the bruised and sliced skin, the deep lacerations carved into a language she didn’t understand. When she, Nora, and Constantine had found Ava, she was in a tank top and boyshorts, but Sara had not gotten a good look at her body. Instead, she had bolted forward, grasping Ava’s shoulders and face, trying to prompt her to open her eyes. Constantine had taken Ava from her, taking the situation into his much calmer hands, and had told Sara to open a time window back to the ship. He had done the ritual, Sara had entered Ava’s nightmare, and she had gotten her out. After the hugs and kisses, the whispered “I love you’s,” and “I’m sorry’s,” Sara had been carted away by Constantine. For the past week, Ava kept her distance, and Sara thought she understood why, but she had never thought the torture had gone so far.

Ava shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, and her nails cut into her palm as she curled her fingers. “I was so angry, Sara. I was so angry but I called for you.”

“Ava-”

“I called for you over and over until I was hoarse. I screamed in Neron’s face that you would come for me.” Ava collapsed onto the bed, her head in her hand while her other wrapped around herself. She sniffled, her tears falling more freely, and she cried, “He kept going, and I kept calling. It was my fault, I should have-”

“No, Ava!” Sara’s body finally moved, jolting to the bed as she bent in front of Ava. “This isn’t your fault. None of this is on you.”

“If I had been more aware-”

“He’s a demon that walks through walls! How were you supposed to be prepared for that? Ava, please,” Sara cooed, raising up and sitting next to her. Ava’s body heaved and she granted Sara permission to finally touch her. Strong hands wrapped around Ava’s shoulder, pulling her gently into a hug, before Sara kissed the top of her head. “You were so strong, so damn strong, Ava. Yelling in a demon’s face is the most hardcore thing I’ve ever heard anyone do. And I’ve done two tours in the League of Assassins.”

Silence descended into the room. It swirled around Sara’s room for so long she thought she had said something wrong. She looked down to see Ava gingerly touching the rune marks on her wrist and arm. They were deep, riddled with magical energy, but the amount they had healed in only a week’s time gave Sara faith. It finally solidified in her mind why Ava was averse to touch. Sara could infer the reason, but she was never one to let an assumption become fact without proof.

“These are looking better, Aves,” Sara said kindly, ghosting her fingers over the runes.

Ava shook out of Sara’s grasp, practically flinging herself off the bed, and hugged herself tightly. “Stop, Sara. They’re…  _ horrible. _ ”

“They may look like that now, but Constantine and Nora-”

“What, will heal them? It’s been a week and they’re still here! I can’t sit down without getting thrown back to that motel. I can’t look at myself without seeing Neron’s trypophobic face in my mind! I can’t- I can’t-” Ava’s breath came in shuddering breaths, becoming quicker and shallower almost instantly.

“Ava!” Sara moved from the bed, gently taking Ava’s arms and putting them over her head. She held them there with one hand while the other caressed Ava’s neck. “Look at me, hey, you need to calm your breathing. Okay? In,” Sara breathed in deeply, “and out,” she released the breath slowly. Ava did it with her, prompting Sara to nod and smile. “Just like that. Again. Good. And again.” She let Ava’s arms go, bringing them down to her side gently, and held her face. “I know it seems hard, so hard, right now. I know you just want to jump out of your skin and wish you were miles away. Ava, it’s okay to feel those things.”

“No-”

“Yes. Yes, you are going to feel like this for a really long time, and that’s okay. One day, one day soon, you’re going to wake up and you’re going to look at yourself and accept the scars; accept the punishment you endured. You’re so strong, Ava. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. I wish I could take it all away, make it so it never happened. I wish I never thought Snickerdoodles were going to fix everything, wished you never went home by yourself. I wish a lot of things, Ava, but what I know to be true is that I’ve been exactly where you are right now.”

Ava’s reddened eyes scavenged Sara’s face, a question on her lips. “What are you talking about?”

Sara licked her lips, moving her hands down to Ava’s arms. “The Lazarus Pit didn’t just bring me back to life, Ava. It also healed me. My back, my arms, my legs,” with each body part, Sara touched Ava’s, “I had so many scars. I’ve gone through what you’re going through, and I know you’re going to get through this.”

Ava’s breathing finally normalized, through her tears. She nodded softly, then more forcibly, and tried to smile. “I haven’t really been letting you touch me… Can you hold me?”

“That, Ava Sharpe, I can do.”

Ava allowed Sara to lead her back to bed. Ava, for the first time in three weeks, finally relaxed into her lovers arms.

And for the first time, after all. that. Hell. Ava felt she’d be okay.


	25. Sharpe Funishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lesbionicwoman: I wanna see Ava admit her dark fantasy of knife play assassin Sarah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was queued at number 9 and was confirmed on Jan 21st... So, needless to say, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope it was even slightly worth it.

Sara Lance’s eyes flit over the piece of paper and the immaculate cursive that resided there. She let the words sink into her thoughts, then reread them, a slew of questions and ideas bombarding her. She looked up to Ava, who was making them both coffee, before she eyed the paper again. Quirking her brow, and clearing her throat, she bit her lip and placed the notebook down onto the table.

“They’re not too weird, are they?” Ava asked as she turned, two coffees in hand.

“No, baby, not at all.” Sara took her mug, worrying her finger across the rim as she looked down at the paper. “They’re pretty standard except… This one here.”

Ava followed Sara’s pointed finger before looking away embarrassed. She cleared her throat, shrugged her shoulders, and thrummed her fingers against her mug. “Is that bad?”

Sara’s body moved closer to Ava’s, her hand comfortingly on her knee, and shook her head softly. “Not in the slightest. I just… didn’t think you’d be into stuff like that.”

“It’s a funishment,” Ava responded, smiling shyly as she looked back to the paper. Scrawled in neat letters were written: ‘Blindfolded + sharp object’ in Ava’s handwriting. It was snuggly placed between other, less hardcore, ideas that were listed under fun punishments. The two certainly didn’t need any help in the category of their sex lives, but they found it a turn on when one had joked about making a list of all of their kinks one night. Sara had taken it upon herself to write them down, and they both had separate pages that ran down their ideas of a fun time. Most of Ava’s were tame compared to Sara’s, except for the one that was the object of Sara’s fascination now. Ava cleared her throat after taking a sip of coffee, and said, “You don’t have to do it.”

“No, I want to!” Sara smiled sheeply, pouting out her lips before hiding behind her drink. “I just didn’t expect you to be into that.”

“Have you ever done it before?”

“No,” Sara admitted, eyeing the paper. “But I want to work us up to trying it out- together.”

“I would like that very much.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sara’s hand clamped onto Ava’s throat and her mouth wrapped around her neck. Ava’s moan bounced around the room. It devolved into a whimper as Sara’s teeth bit and her tongue dragged across her neck. She couldn’t see anything due to a silk blindfold wrapped around her head, and every little touch felt like electricity.

Something sharply pricked, then crawled across her stomach, and she bit her lip to stop the whimper that bubbled to the surface.

“Oh, baby,” she whispered instead, her tongue flicked across her lip.

Sara purred in her ear, “You’ve been a bad girl.”

Ava’s body jolted. Without warning Sara moved her so that her knees and hands sank into the bed. A languid moan escaped her as Sara yanked a fistful of her hair, and she licked her lips when she felt a sharp object on her ass.

“Bad girls get punished,” Sara rasped.

Fingers inserted deep to Ava’s core. She gasped, the sheets caught up in her grasp, a hitching cry came out. It had been a long time since she was fucked so mercilessly. Euphoria crept into her smirk. She turned her head, wishing she could see Sara grinding into her, but vision escaped her as the silk scarf was still wrapped tight.

She felt the orgasm come before she could say anything. Ava’s body quivered for a moment, her mouth open in a silent scream before she laid her weight onto her forearm beside her head. Her hand was suddenly grabbed, positioning her weight onto her knees, and the sharp object pressed against her back.

“I didn’t say you could come,” Sara breathed.

“I-ungh! -I’m sorry.”

“So naughty... What should I do with you?”

Ava didn’t have time to answer. With no mercy, the assassin thrust hard and deep into her.

“Fuck!”

Sara chuckled, low and deep. Her hot breath tickled Ava’s ear, her tongue and teeth lapping and nipping at the lobes. Ava can feel herself coming again. Sara can too.

“What do you say?”

Ava whimpered. Her walls tightened. Her nails bit into the bed as she said, “May I come please, Captain!”

“Good girl.”

Ava could practically see the smile on Sara’s lips. And it didn’t matter at the moment because she felt a wave of pleasure rip through her! The heat built in her stomach and released. Ava cried out, she huffed, her bodied crumpled onto the bed, and, shaking, she tried to breath.

Above her, Sara was still. The sharp object scraped slowly against Ava’s ass, prompting one last shiver, before it was gone, thrown haphazardly next to them. With one hand Sara massaged inside of Ava’s cunt, bringing her slowly down. The other softly undid the blindfold. Soft kisses trailed up and down Ava’s back, and Sara’s fingers pulled slowly out. She chuckled softly when Ava moaned.

“You did so well,” Sara said, massaging Ava’s relaxing muscles. After wiping her other hand onto the bedding, she trailed her fingers down Ava’s side. “You’re beautiful. You did so well.”

Ava breathed deeply in and turned her head to lay comfortably. A smile spread across her lips. “God, I love you.”

Sara laughed. It was all she could do in the face of such beauty. Someone like Ava, someone so kind, and honest, and smart,  _ and _ funny-- liking someone like Sara. What could one do but laugh? So Sara said nothing. Instead her fingers worked harder into Ava’s back to smooth out the knots. After she was done, she laid down next to Ava and drooped her arm over her back.

Ava keened weakly as Sara’s nails scratched down her back. “What did you use?”

Sara’s eyes opened and she smiled. “Oh, you know, a pencil.”

“What?”

“No, I know.”

“I thought it was one of your many knives!”

Sara chortled, brushing the hair out of Ava’s face as she did. “Maybe next time, Miss. Dangerous.”

“I’m Dangerous...  _ Miss  _ Dangerous.” Ava mumbled, then giggled deliriously.

A wash of emotion hit Sara like a ton of bricks. She absolutely adored this woman. Would do anything to protect and please her. They had each other’s hearts. Always. 

They laid there in that way for hours as they drifted to sleep. 

Sara continued to softly ask if she could do anything more for Ava, and the latter continued to shake her head no. Sara had done enough. Tonight had been… perfect. 

Sara had Sharpe dreams that night. Maybe tomorrow she’d use the kunai. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short. Sorry about that. I'm really thankful for all the kind comments over at Tumblr, and I wanted to put up something for you guys, and those that have stuck with this for so long. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Next time we possibly got a strapless strap on.
> 
> Until next time!


	26. Doubling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from fanaticalqueergeek: Somehow there is a second Sara, maybe from a magic accident or something- and they BOTH decide to give Ava the time of her life at the same time- and Ava realizes that is definitely a fantasy she has.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Check out my Kofi page for writing and stuffs!! https://ko-fi.com/echogalen

Ava Sharpe adjusted her blanket over her lap, cleared her throat, and relaxed into her recliner. She removed the bookmark from Delusion in Death and began to read, sipping  rosé . She wondered if the chemical behind the murders was airborne or if the killer poisoned the food. Her mind whirled, her excitement filled her chest and made her think it would burst as the climax of the book neared. She had downed the last of her drink without notice. Her teeth worried into her bottom lip as the killer was about to be revealed. And then!

“Director Sharpe,” Gideon chimed.

Ava looked up and blinked in rapid succession. She sighed heavily, placed the book to her chest, and kneaded her brow. “Yes, Gideon?”

“I thought you would like to know Captain Lance and the others are back from their mission.”

Ava’s body bolted up. “Thank you, Gideon!”

“There was a slight… mishap,” Gideon continued.

Ava’s movements slowed as she folded her blanket and placed it in the crook of the chair. She threw the book down and pulled her hair into a lazy bun. She made a face. “Yes..?”

* * *

 

 

Charlie barred Zari’s escape from the med bay and tutted. “No way are you leavin’ us here!”

“I’m not taking the fall for-” Zari turned around, whistled, and shook her head. “-those.”

Charlie shrugged and let Zari go. “We could just... pretend it was me? Playin’ tricks like good ol’ Charlie does.”

“Nah, that’d be debunked easy,” Constantine said. He looked intently at Sara on the table. “Who wouldn’t like Sara like this?”

“Jack-” Sara said.

“Ass,”  _ Sara _ finished.

Constantine winked and moved out of kicking range. He sauntered over to Charlie and Zari, and cocked his head. “Well, it’ll take me a few days to come up with the right spell. My bet Sharpie will want it in a few weeks.”

Charlie moved past Zari, who rolled her eyes, and held out her hand. “I’ll take that bet, mate.”

Ava burst in right as the deal was struck. “Gideon told me-”

Zari made an ‘I told you so’ face and quietly excused herself.

Charlie and Constantine pointed at each other and tripped over their words.

Sara smiled and lifted her hand in a two fingered salute.

_ Sara _ , beside her, did the same.

“Two,” breathed Ava.

Constantine patted Charlie’s shoulders as he nodded his head. “Two,” he confirmed.

“How?”

Charlie cut in, “Well, ya see, there was this witchy-”

“But not Nora witchy,” Constantine added.

“Right. A not-Nora-ey-witch appeared and we were fightin’, yeah. Well Sara-”

“With absolutely no jeering from us.”

“-zigged when she should have zagged and, well, this happened.”

“So, you’re telling me,” Ava began, “that a witch chose to copy Sara instead of casting a killing spell? Is that the story we’re going with?”

Charlie and Contantine looked at each other before they shrugged and tentatively said, in unison, “Yes?”

Ava looked them over with disbelief. 

She regretted staying on board to catch up on her reading instead of making sure no one got into any trouble. She made a move to talk before she pursed her lips, shook her head, and closed her eyes.

“You got her counting to ten,” Charlie whispered.

“I did not. You did!”

“Alright!” Both Sara’s griped, getting off the table at the same time, before the copy waved her hand and gave the floor to the real Sara. “Run along, kids.”

Charlie smiled, thankful she was off the hook, and Constantine chuckled at the devious look on the Sara’s faces.

Ava watched the two go, a finger over her mouth. 

When the doors closed, she turned and let out a strangled laugh. “What’s the punishment for filicide again?”

“Oh you know John will have it figured out in no time,”  _ Sara _ said.

“Do you really want that to happen?” Sara asked. She moved closer to Ava, her copy still standing by the bed. “So soon, anyway?”

Ava wrapped her hands around Sara’s waist. She looked puzzled for a moment before she asked, “Well, what should we call the other one?”

Sara mulled it over and said, “How ‘bout Sara 1.3?”

“2.0?”  _ Sara _ replied. She read the room, smiled, and said, “Well if I’m not going to be around for long, care to get a fantasy underway?”

Ava looked shocked. “Huh?”

“Now, Director Sharpe. It’s everyone’s fantasy.”

* * *

 

 

“Someone should put that mouth to work, Director Sharpe” Sara said.

“I volunteer,”  _ Sara _ replied.

They had Ava on her hands and knees on the bed.  _ Sara _ taking the front end of her, leaning up against the wall. Gentle hands silked through Ava’s hair guiding her to  _ Sara’s _ heat.  _ Sara _ began to make soft mewling noises as Ava worked her with her tongue.

The real Sara rubbed Ava’s thighs, smelling her. She slowly worked her way towards her prize. She trailed her tongue along the side of her hip. She nipped softly.

Ava moaned and arched her back, not sure whether she wanted to dive forward or shudder back.  _ Sara _ , in reaction to a particularly deep thrust of Ava’s tongue, moved her hands down to the back of Ava’s neck, half to guide her, half to put pressure as if to assert ownership.

Ava knew who she belonged to.

Sara got closer to Ava’s center. Her fingers delicately whispered against her sensitive skin, her aching and slick lips.

“See the condition you’re in? This is how you react going down on me?”

A muffled moan of desperate anticipation was her answer.

“I need to start plugging you full with something beforehand, hmm?”

“Stuffing her full,”  _ Sara  _ helped.

“Mmm, filling you, maybe even tying you up so all you can do is take it… and lick.”

A shriek of excitement from Ava made _Sara_ jolt with a moan. _Sara’s_ hands moved to grip Ava’s hair tightly. She started to gyrate on Ava’s mouth, taking control.

Sara inched a finger in, feeling Ava pulse around her. She pulled out a sticky strand, and watched till it broke, then she slapped her ass with a wet, resounding  _ smack, _ smearing Ava with her own juices.

A pitiful moan came from Ava, buried deep in  _ Sara’s _ thighs.

Sara put two fingers in Ava, slowly and deliberately, until she heard a choked-off sob.

The Sara’s locked eyes, smiled devilishly, and while  _ Sara _ held Ava stuck so she couldn’t move, Sara added a third finger and began to pound into her.

With a surprised wail, Ava tried to keep up but found herself unable to break free.

_ Sara  _ was pressed mercilessly against her face and Sara had one hand vice-gripped on her thigh, the other twisting and thrusting into her at a dangerous pace.

She wouldn’t be able to last long under them.

With no warning, the two flipped Ava over onto her back.  _ Sara _ began riding her with abandon. Ava imagined her tits bouncing with each eager motion. Ava felt her legs spread wide to accommodate Sara’s fingers, which brushed against her clit as they stretched in and out of her,  feeling like more than Ava had ever taken before. This was all too much, too good!

_ Sara _ howled so loud, Ava was afraid someone would come to check on them. She felt the copy seize and tense on top of her and everything centered in her mind as she felt herself following in ecstasy.

A blinding array of color shone in Ava’s mind, her toes tingled, and her body clenched down on Sara as if to keep her there forever.

* * *

 

 

When Ava came back to her senses she was in a Sara sandwich.  _ Sara _ , who faced her, saw she was awake and began to kiss her. She whispered hot nothings about wanting to taste herself on her. Sara started to pet from behind. She massaged Ava’s aching muscles.

“Does it feel weird?” Ava asked, “Being… two?”

_ Sara  _ shrugged and said, “Well… when you break the timeline once, it just seems to get easier I guess.”

“You know that applies to lotsa things!” Sara crawled on top of Ava. “I wanna be in the middle this time!”

* * *

 

 

The three were happily eating breakfast the next morning when Constantine walked in carrying a very old spellbook.

“Ladies, I think I’ve found the answer here,” he said, head bent in the book while he walked. “It seems we only need a mouse eye and a…” He glanced at the site before him and stopped.

Ava had a plate of french toast and each Sara was trying to dote on her at the same time. One had syrup that had spilled a bit and  _ needed _ licking. The other had a bowl of strawberries and knew the perfect mouth to put them in.

They froze when he walked in.

Constantine assessed the situation, turned right around and walked back out, rolling his eyes.

“Instead of having me work all night, how about you call me when you’re ready,” he cheerily sang back to them.

“We’ll do that, John,”  _ Sara _ called.

“In the meantime,” Sara remarked.

A fit of giggles was cut off by the closing door.

After all… there was breakfast to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A decently sized fic?! No way!! I hope y'all enjoyed, and I am forever grateful to my amazing beta and good friends helping me out with this. Until next time!!
> 
> Remember this is a prompt based ficlet. If you would like a prompt to be fulfilled go ahead and shoot a comment down below or if you'd like a little more privacy go ahead and hit me up on tumblr at leonard-cohen-the-second.tumblr.com (Anyone who does the latter I will be replying to privately, but your blog name will be placed into the prompt category as I do everyone- unless stated otherwise/you're anonymous.)
> 
> (I'm just a bit slow in getting to them all. But with a little patience, and some DETERMINATION (complete with a full breakfast), I'll get to them all!!!


End file.
